La leyenda del Rey del Norte
by MilyV
Summary: [EDITADO] [UNIVERSO ALTERNO] Cuenta la leyenda sobre un rey que dio todo para salvar a su reino y que venció a las fuerzas tenebrosas que sumieron a la Tierra por un largo tiempo, contra todas las probabilidades. Pero toda leyenda tiene un comienzo y esta es la historia de Magnus. Hetalia/Nyotalia/2ptalia.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Decidí re-escribirlo porque no estaba satisfecha con el desarrollo de la historia. Le pido mil disculpas a quiénes hayan leído lo anterior, no saben cuánto me duele descartar casi diez mil palabras, pero la verdad es que no me gustaba.

* * *

Acto I

 **Cuenta la leyenda que muchos siglos atrás, un joven rey logró alcanzar la cima del mundo.**

 **Se dice que a pesar de todas las adversidades, había derrotado los enemigos más feroces.**

 **Algunos escritos hablan de magia y animales fantásticos.**

 **Otros de un gran estratega y de una mujer capaz de hablar con los animales.**

 **Fuera cual fuera la verdad, aquel rey había convertido a un reino en ruinas en una potencia sin rival.**

 **Hasta el día de hoy aún se oyen himnos a su nombre.**

 **Pero como toda leyenda, este hombre tiene una historia que merece ser narrada.**

 **Esta es su historia.**

Mucho antes de que Magnus se convirtiera en rey de un reino que luchaba por sobrevivir entre las grandes potencias de Europa, era un simple muchacho que disfrutaba de la vida. Bueno, tan simple como pudiera ser un príncipe heredero.

Esa mañana parecía como cualquier otra. En el amplio jardín del palacio real, dos muchachos estaban luchando con dos largas espadas.

—¡Vamos, sé que no estás esforzándote al máximo! —le espetó Magnus a su amigo, en tanto le encajaba un golpe.

Magnus era un muchacho que lentamente iba transformándose en un hombre. Con su metro ochenta, parecía que iba a crecer al menos un poco más. Las pecas le surcaban el rostro juvenil y su cuerpo demostraba los resultados de los ejercicios físicos que realizaba desde pequeño. Lejos de estar en una cuna de oro, adoraba las actividades que le exigían poner toda su energía en las mismas.

El muchacho era el hijo mayor del rey Mikkel II de Dinamarca. Su madre había muerto cuando era pequeño y su padre no se había vuelto a casar.

—Tal vez has mejorado —comentó Berwald sin darle mayor importancia. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para evadir al danés.

Berwald era el amigo más íntimo de Magnus y el hijo del comandante de las fuerzas del país. Su padre era Ministro de Defensa y como tal, era uno de los asesores más cercanos al monarca. Se había criado prácticamente al lado de Magnus y ambos se consideraban más como hermanos que como simplemente amigos.

Sobrepasaba en altura al otro y su falta de expresión en el rostro solía intimidar a cualquiera que se le presentara. Sólo los más cercanos a él sabían que detrás de esa fachada, se escondía un muchacho leal y amable, que daría su vida inclusive por su mejor amigo.

—O tú te estás dejando ganar —Magnus se detuvo en seco e hizo un puchero:—Sabes que nunca voy a ser tan bueno como tú, pero quiero que des todo contra mí —le pidió.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó sinceramente Berwald antes de envainar su espada. Había creído que si se dejaba ganar, el otro tendría más confianza en sí mismo.

El otro se dejó caer en el suelo y luego sonrió. Luego contempló a su mejor amigo.

—¿Volvemos a intentarlo dentro de unos minutos? —le preguntó exhausto. El sudor le corría por la frente.

—Cuando quieras —le respondió antes de sentarse a su lado. Aunque no lo pareciera, estaba también agotado. Si había algo que el príncipe tenía en abundancia, era energía y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, en ocasiones le costaba trabajo seguirle el ritmo.

Sin embargo, mientras que los dos muchachos estaban tomando un breve descanso de su entretenimiento, se escuchó un ruido proveniente de uno de los árboles.

Berwald fue el primero en ponerse de pie y en desenvainar su arma. Se colocó en frente del danés, listo para atacar.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? —le preguntó Magnus, quien seguía sin acostumbrarse a la idea de que su mejor amigo fuera su guardia personal.

—Sólo cumplo con lo que me piden —respondió secamente antes de recordar que había un posible peligro ante los dos:—¿Quién está allí? —preguntó mientras que se iba acercándose de a poco.

Se volvió a escuchar ruidos provenientes del frondoso árbol y pronto algo cayó del mismo.

Annelisse sonrió al ver el filo de la espada del sueco a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Sacudió su cabeza para que las hojas cayeran por completo y se puso de pie.

Ella era la hermana melliza de Magnus. A diferencia de la mayoría de las muchachas de su edad, detestaba emplear los largos vestidos y dar largos paseos aburridos en coches tirados por caballos. Prefería divertirse con su hermano y Berwald, utilizar la ropa de Magnus y explorar las inmediaciones del palacio.

Lejos de ser femenina, prefería utilizar el cabello bien corto y como aún no estaba del todo desarrollada, pese a sus quince años, muchos aún la confundían con un muchacho.

—Sé que he amenazado un par de veces con asesinar a Magnus pero no creí que alguien se tomaría en serio mis palabras —dijo restándole importancia al asunto. Sus ojos azules se posaron directamente encima del sueco y le regaló una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Por años, Berwald había sido el chico que le robaba sus suspiros. Por supuesto, aunque en ocasiones había pensado en actuar, suponía que el otro no sentía nada por ella, cuestión en la cual se equivocaba.

Berwald se sonrojó ligeramente al percatarse de la mirada penetrante de la muchacha y guardó su espada.

—No hay que bromear con la seguridad —Fue la única respuesta del sueco antes de darle la espalda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar en una de esas clases para mujeres? —le espetó el príncipe. No era la primera vez que su hermana se escabullía y ciertamente no sería la última.

—¿Sabes lo aburridas que son? —le preguntó mientras que inflaba las mejillas:—¡No me interesa saber cómo coser ni bordar! —exclamó indignada:—Preferiría estar aquí, con ustedes —añadió.

Magnus se apiadó de su hermana. Había momentos en que no comprendía porqué los dos recibían dos distintos tipos de educación y podía entender que ella se aburriera tanto.

—Bueno, supongo que… —Magnus trataba de pensar en alguna solución:—Que podrías quedarte con nosotros el resto del día. ¿Qué te parece, Ber? —le preguntó a su amigo.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio y luego asintió. Aquello iba a ser sumamente incómodo, pensó. Pero no tenía otra alternativa.

—¿De verdad? —Los enormes ojos de Annelisse brillaron cuando se percató de que la dejarían estar con ellos.

—Hasta que la señora Agnes se dé cuenta de que no estás, al menos —acotó el príncipe.

Annelisse estaba demasiado contenta. Aunque fuera por tan solo unas cuantas horas, podría disfrutar de la compañía de su hermano y su mejor amigo. Sobre todo, la compañía de este último. A veces pensaba que le caía mal, pero no se animaba a preguntárselo.

—¡Gracias! —Saltó por un buen rato de la emoción que estaba experimentando en aquel momento.

Magnus rodó los ojos y luego se apoyó sobre el hombro de Berwald.

—¿Qué te parece si entrenas con nosotros? —Al muchacho le parecía que sería de lo más divertido. Su hermana exudaba energía y aunque no era una actividad común para las mujeres, estaba seguro de que ella lo haría perfectamente después de unas cuantas sesiones de entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, Berwald no estaba muy seguro al respecto.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —comentó. No era porque no creía en ella, sino porque él se ponía nervioso al estar tan cerca de la muchacha. Es más, le hubiera gustado que Annelisse regresara al palacio.

Aquello llamó la atención de la princesa, quien se sintió algo ofendida. El muchacho que le gustaba desde la infancia la estaba rechazando descaradamente.

—¿Y por qué no? Soy tan capaz como ustedes de blandir una espada —comentó antes de acercarse a Berwald. Se plantó frente a él y apenas unos cuantos centímetros la separaban del rostro del muchacho.

Fue en aquel momento en el que Magnus se percató de la tensión entre los dos. Nunca se imaginó a su mejor amigo y a su hermana juntos, pero la forma en que los dos se miraban, lo explicaba todo. Así que en ese momento pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos. Además eso le daba excusa para ir a visitar a cierta persona en los invernaderos.

—¿Saben? Recordé que tenía que ir a hablar con alguien antes del almuerzo con mi padre y su gente —Se excusó antes de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y retirarse.

—¿Quieres que me vaya contigo? —le preguntó Berwald, totalmente comprometido con su rol como guardia del príncipe heredero.

—No, no. Sólo será un momento —comentó antes de echar a correr.

Tanto Berwald como Annelisse se quedaron confusos. Sin embargo, pronto regresaron a la rencilla que lo había empezado todo.

—Así que… —Ella lo miró con desaprobación: —¿Crees que no puedo a pelear como ustedes? —le preguntó mientras que colocaba ambas manos alrededor de su cintura.

—No dije eso —Berwald respondió. No era capaz de admitir que lo ponía sumamente nervioso y que tendía a distraerse cerca de ella.

—¿Entonces? —Estaba tan inquieta que volvió a cambiar de posición y se cruzó de brazos. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo a solas con él. Se preguntaba si su hermano se habría dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía por su amigo.

Berwald se negó a mirarle a los ojos y le dio la espalda. Respiró profundamente. No quería que se enfadara con él así que pensó que lo mejor sería ceder. Ya vería el modo de cómo encasillar sus sentimientos. Con esa mirada tan fulgurante, no había forma de decirle que no.

—Está bien —contestó el muchacho:—Busquemos una espada adecuada para ti —le sugirió antes de ponerse en marcha.

Annelisse se quedó en silencio pues planeaba con continuar la discusión. Pero el que el otro decidiera complacerla, la había tomado completamente desprevenida.

—¿Cambiaste de parecer? —le preguntó Berwald al darse cuenta de que la chica se había quedado en su lugar.

Sin embargo, aquellas palabras habían sido lo suficiente poderosas para despertarla.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Vamos! —le pidió antes de ponerse a caminar.

Mientras tanto, Magnus ya estaba llegando al invernadero. Miró a las enormes criaturas que se encontraban no muy lejos de allí. Aunque la primera vez que las había visto le habían resultado aterradoras, ahora quería poder montarlas. Uno de los grifos dejó escapar un grito que probablemente se había escuchado por toda la ciudad.

Aquellos animales habían sido adoptados desde que los habían hallado cerca de una villa que había sido destrozada por una fuerza sobrenatural. Había dos machos que sobresalían, con sus enormes melenas rubias. Estaban separados a una buena distancia, ya que las veces que los soltaban tendían a pelearse entre sí. Medían tres metros de largo y dos de altura. Mientras que las hembras carecían del pelaje alrededor del cuello.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó el muchacho mientras que se hacía paso a través de las distintas plantas. Tenía el suficiente cuidado para no ser tocado por las mismas.

Una muchacha menuda apareció a los pocos minutos. Lucía bastante irritada por la presencia del danés.

Unos años atrás, cuando era una niña, había sido adoptada por la familia real. Ella había sido la última superviviente de un clan que manejaba la magia y además, criaba a los grifos como animales domésticos. Por ello, además de estar a cargo de cuidar de las plantas con propiedades medicinales, se encargaba del cuidado de dichas criaturas con el fin de que algún día pudieran ser empleados como medios de transporte.

—¿No tendrías que estar en tu entrenamiento? —le preguntó antes de sacarse una rama de su cabello. Había estado allí desde el amanecer y probablemente no saldría hasta la tarde, excepto quizás para almorzar.

—Yo también estoy encantado de verte —le respondió el muchacho, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Signe. Sin importarle la forma que le había recibido, siempre le hacía el día el poder verle aunque fuera a escondidas.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo antes de que ella desviara la mirada y se pusiera roja.

—Te dije que solamente nos veríamos ocasionalmente —murmuró mientras que seguía jugando con su cabello.

—Pues esta es una ocasión —Magnus comentó con una encantadora sonrisa.

Signe rodó los ojos.

—De todas maneras, quería saber si volvieron a molestarte —El danés estaba sumamente encariñado con ella y no le importaba demostrarlo.

Desde que Signe había llegado la ciudad, hubo gente protestando por su presencia, tachándola de bruja y de amante de Satanás, entre otras cosas. Por ello, Signe se escondía allí, con las plantas. Al menos, allí encontraba la paz.

El único que la había defendido, había sido Magnus. Gracias a él, vivía allí con el resto de la familia real. Ella sentía que le debía la vida entera y aunque a ratos podía parecer que la irritaba, sentía exactamente lo contrario. Sólo que no le gustaba demostrarlo.

—No, no lo han hecho —La última que la habían atacado, le habían arrojado piedras. Por fortuna, Magnus merodeaba por allí y había impedido que aquello terminara mal.

El príncipe le tomó del mentón y contempló esos profundos ojos azules en los cuales le encantaba perderse, ya que le trasmitían una paz que no encontraba en otro sitio.

—Magnus, sabes que a tu padre… —Miró hacia otro lado, apenada.

—Sí, ya sé. Quiere que me case con una mujer de la realeza y demás tonterías —Se encogió de hombros:—Pero si no puedo casarme contigo, entonces no me voy a casar con nadie —dijo con determinación.

—Ha dicho que te he embrujado —le recordó.

Tiempo atrás, el muchacho había intentado interceder frente a su padre para que pudiera comer con ellos en la mesa real. Sin embargo, el hombre lo había rechazado arguyendo que podía darle una mala reputación frente a los conservadores y que seguramente ella lo había hechizado para que le propusiera tal cosa.

En ese preciso instante, Magnus le rodeó entre sus brazos, con cariño. Signe hundió el rostro en el pecho del danés. Era sumamente reconfortante. Lamentaba que pasaran tan poco tiempo juntos, aunque sabía que era todo lo que él podía darle.

—Bueno, no importa —El muchacho le dio un beso sobre la frente:—Vendré a verte a la noche —le prometió.

Signe no le creía en lo absoluto y en su rostro se reflejó la incertidumbre. Sabía que Magnus tenía buenas intenciones, pero subestimaba sus obligaciones. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla antes de apartarse.

—No, no lo harás —le contestó, resignada:—Tendrás un montón de cuestiones por resolver y te olvidarás —le dijo con certeza.

Magnus suspiró, porque sabía que ella tenía razón. Después del almuerzo, tendría una larga charla con su padre y luego le seguirían sus clases sobre política internacional e idiomas. A veces deseaba ser un muchacho normal, sin obligaciones.

—Sólo vete. Ya nos veremos en otro momento —le indicó la muchacha antes de darle la espalda y perderse entre sus plantas.

Aquello había entristecido un poco al muchacho. Parecía que ella era mucho más consciente de sus responsabilidades que él mismo. Por supuesto que quería pasar más tiempo con ella pero simplemente no se lo permitían sus tareas.

Decidió regresar al palacio. Se preguntaba si Berwald y Annelisse ya habían regresado al palacio.

De repente, escuchó alguien retando a su hermana menor.

—¡Pero fíjate lo sucia que estás! —exclamó una mujer mayor, de tal vez unos sesenta años. Su cabello ya estaba cubierto de canas pero sus ojos aún demostraban una fiereza tal que podría asustar a cualquiera:—¡Eres una princesa! ¿Por qué estás vistiendo de esta manera tan escandalosa? ¡Vete a cambiar de ropa de inmediato!

Annelisse estaba al borde del llanto. Salió corriendo a su habitación, sin contestar. Se sentía indignada. ¿Por qué siempre le reprendían de ese modo?

Pero esa mujer no había acabado con su regaño.

—Y tú, jovencito, deberías cuidar de la princesa en lugar de dar rienda suelta a sus caprichos. Si algo le llegara a suceder en tu compañía, será toda tu responsabilidad y… —Pero la mujer no pudo terminar con su discurso, pues Magnus ingresó al sitio.

—Dale un respiro, señora Agnes. Mi hermana es muy insistente y él sólo estaba siguiendo órdenes. Yo le pedí que entrenase a Annelisse —comentó el muchacho. A estas alturas de la vida, no tenía miedo de un castigo.

La mujer estaba irritada por el atrevimiento del muchacho pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a bufar y a retirarse del salón.

Magnus le regaló una enorme sonrisa a su mejor amigo y luego le dio una palmada sobre su hombro.

—Lo siento, no pensé que ella los descubriría —admitió el danés.

—No, no te preocupes —La verdad era que estaba aliviado de que Magnus apareciera en ese momento. Sin embargo, las palabras de la mujer hicieron efecto en él. ¿Cómo había permitido dar rienda suelta a los deseos de Annelisse? Había sido un completo irresponsable. Se había dejado engañar por completo debido a su belleza y su encanto.

En aquel momento, decidieron ir al comedor donde iban a reunirse con el monarca. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los dos adolescentes, no había nadie allí.

El príncipe se extrañó en razón de que su padre era puntual y nunca se hubiera ausentado de ése modo. Debía haber sucedido algo muy importante para que el monarca y su séquito no se encontraran allí y Magnus estaba determinado a saber el porqué.

Se dirigió directamente hacia al despacho de Su Majestad. Berwald quiso evitarlo pero cuando Magnus se proponía algo, no había manera de decirle que no. Así que hizo lo más responsable que se le ocurrió en aquel momento y fue detrás de él.

Lentamente los dos muchachos se aproximaron a la puerta que se hallaba abierta. Todos los ministros se encontraban allí. Evidentemente se trataba de una emergencia.

—Voy a movilizar el ejército en este preciso instante —Una voz potente resonó. Berwald inmediatamente identificó a su padre.

Había transcurrido más de medio siglo sin que el reino se viera involucrado en alguna guerra. El rey y el anterior monarca habían sido de declararse neutrales ante las guerras de otras naciones. No obstante, aquel cambio en la política internacional sólo podía ser por una razón: Alguien estaba poniendo en peligro la soberanía nacional.

Sin embargo, pronto Magnus y Berwald habrían de descubrir que no se trataba de una simple invasión.

* * *

Decidí incluiar a 2ptalia para hacer las cosas más interesantes.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Magnus estuvo a punto de irrumpir la reunión. Quería saber qué estaba sucediendo exactamente. Su padre no sería capaz de dejarle al margen o al menos, eso era lo que creía. Era el príncipe heredero, después de todo. Estaba decidido a meterse allí y demandar que le dieran una explicación.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Berwald le tomó del brazo para que no lo hiciera. Aquello le molestó, ¿acaso no sentía lo mismo?

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó entre susurros antes de liberarse de su guardia personal.

—Porque todo lo que vas a conseguir, es que nos echen —le contestó con severidad. A veces pensaba que tenía que obrar como la voz de la razón, además de velar por su bienestar físico.

El danés frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba que le reprendieran. Sin embargo, era posible que el otro tuviese razón. Respiró profundamente y se levantó. Con cuidado, se alejaron los dos del despacho del rey.

—¿Crees que habrá guerra? —Magnus no iba a dejar de pensar en ello tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría ser para que se movilizaran de ése modo? —Berwald se encogió de hombros. Intentaría hablar con su padre más tarde, si es que se le se presentaba la oportunidad.

En la mesa, ya se encontraba Annelisse. Vestía uno de esos vestidos anchos y bien ajustados en la cintura. Berwald no pudo evitar en fijarse en su escote. Era evidente que la muchacha estaba lejos de ser feliz. Miró a los recién llegados y se sentía humillada. No conseguía comprender por qué ella tenía que hacer cosas aburridas.

—Te ves como una persona normal —Se burló Magnus antes de tomar su asiento a la derecha de la cabeza, que por obvias razones, estaba desocupada.

—Pues tú te ves como un maníaco. El que debería ir a bañarse, eres tú —Annelisse estaba molesta y no planeaba dejar de mostrarlo.

Luego ella y Berwald intercambiaron miradas. Por un momento, ella creyó que éste le diría algo al respecto. Era la única opinión que en realidad le importaba y estaba ansiosa por escucharla. Sin embargo, el guardia de su hermano sólo se limitó a asentir y luego se concentró en la comida.

Aquello la tomó por desprevenida. Nunca empezaban a comer sin que su padre estuviera sentado en su lugar correspondiente. Como siempre, era ella la última en enterarse de todo.

—¿No deberíamos esperar a que él esté en la mesa con nosotros? —Annelisse arqueó una ceja, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Nuestro querido padre está ocupado con alguna emergencia —le contestó Magnus, ansioso por probar algún bocado.

—¿Y ustedes prefieren comer antes de ir a descubrir lo que está pasando? —Estaba tan indignada por el comportamiento de los dos que arrojó una servilleta y se puso de pie. Tenía que hacer algo aunque no estaba segura de qué precisamente.

Magnus sabía que su hermana tenía razón así que después de darle un mordisco a su pedazo de pan, se puso de pie para seguirla. Aunque en ocasiones sus puntos de vista tendían a chocar, esta vez los dos estaban de acuerdo.

Berwald hubiera deseado quedarse allí, pero no podía permitir que él se lastimara o que ella cometiera una tontería. Así que, a regañadientes, se puso de pie.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó antes que nada. Se limpió la boca y no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que ella se veía en ese vestido. La verdad era que si ella le hubiera pedido que fuera a lo más recóndito de un bosque, él lo hubiera hecho sin lugar a dudas.

Los mellizos sonrieron y Annelisse se dirigió directamente hacia las afueras del palacio. Por supuesto, aquella acción dejó perpleja a la servidumbre. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a decir algo al respecto.

—Me supongo que nuestro padre estará en su despacho —Annelisse supuso, a pesar de que Magnus no lo había dicho.

—Todo el Consejo está encerrado allí. Todo lo que sabemos es que el ejército se va a movilizar muy pronto —comentó Magnus, intrigado por lo que su hermana estaba tramando.

Ella se detuvo repentinamente y luego señaló la ventana que pertenecía al lugar donde estaban reunidos los ministros y el rey. La distancia entre la misma y el suelo debía ser de al menos unos veinte metros.

—Bueno, a menos que tú tengas alas y no veo que… —Magnus se detuvo en ese momento y se percató de lo que Annelisse estaba planeando:—No —Soltó el muchacho mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

—Por todos los dioses, Magnus. A este paso, la reunión va a terminar y no nos vamos a enterar de nada —le recordó:—Yo misma treparía la pared sino fuera por este estúpido vestido —añadió exasperada.

—Bien, iré a buscar a Signe —Magnus no quería involucrarla en nada que pudiera ser un riesgo para ella. Ya de por sí apenas había podido conseguir que la dejaran quedarse allí. Si la llegasen a encontrar, era probable que no pudiera hacer algo para salvarla.

Magnus salió corriendo de allí. Tarde o temprano, se enteraría de lo que estaba sucediendo en la reunión, pero estaba seguro de que no le dirían toda la verdad. Odiaba tener que involucrar a Signe en ello, pero en ese momento era la única que podía subir por aquella pared. Tanto él como Berwald eran demasiado pesados para hacerlo y Annelisse estaba excluida por el exceso de ropa.

—¡Signe! —exclamó, entrando a las apuradas en el invernadero donde ella estaba trabajando.

La muchacha estaba en el fondo pero de todas maneras pudo escuchar la retumbante voz del príncipe. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a su encuentro.

—Vaya, no me esperaba que vinieras a verme tan pronto —contestó con cierto veneno. Estaba sorprendida que incluso viniera a esa hora, cuando se suponía que debería estar almorzando con el resto de la familia real.

—Necesito tu ayuda —Y sin darle más explicaciones, le agarró de la mano y saliendo corriendo de allí.

Signe estaba aún más asombrada. Le costó bastante correr al mismo paso que el danés e incluso intentó que fuera más despacio.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Signe estaba exhausta y le estaba dando una mirada furibunda a Magnus. Se secó el sudor de la frente y miró a su alrededor. Se encontró con Annelisse y Berwald y hasta se sintió un tanto avergonzada por estar vistiendo ropas muy andrajosas. O al menos, su vestido pegado al cuerpo no podía competir con lo que estaba usando la princesa.

—¿Vas a darme una explicación ahora? —Le reclamó la muchacha mientras que respiraba agitadamente. No era de hacer mucho ejercicio, en razón de que su cuerpo era bastante frágil. Además, la magia que empleaba solía drenarle bastante energía.

Pero antes de que el heredero al trono pudiera responder, Annelisse se le adelantó. Sabía que a su hermano le faltaba bastante tacto para decir las cosas y temía que Signe se rehusara.

—Espero que disculpes al tonto de Magnus. Se cayó de cabeza cuando nació y… —Se encogió de hombros antes de ir al punto:—Verás, el rey y su consejo está reunido en aquella habitación —Señaló la ventana del despacho:—Y tú eres la única que puede trepar por el muro —Se mordió los labios al finalizar la oración.

Signe quería creer que estaba escuchando patrañas, pero el trío estaba pendiente de su respuesta. Casi podía ver que Magnus le estaba suplicando para que lo hiciera. La muchacha rodó los ojos y se acercó al muro para tantear las hendiduras del mismo.

—Deben estar bastante desesperados para pedirme ayuda —comentó antes de comenzar a trepar. Luego se dio la vuelta para mirar al danés:—Si me caigo, serás tú el responsable de todo esto, ¿me escuchaste? —le advirtió antes de continuar con su ascensión.

A los dos metros de haber escalado la pared, Annelisse se percató de que se podía ver la ropa interior de la muchacha así que de inmediato agarró a los dos de la oreja para que se dieran la vuelta.

—Dejen de ser pervertidos —Les regañó a ambos:—Den la espalda mientras que ella se esté ahí arriba —No solamente le indignaba que ella fuera capaz de usar tan poca ropa, sino que estaba algo celosa de que lo que Berwald pudiera llegar a ver.

Por un breve momento, Signe creyó que iba a caerse. El muro estaba cubierto de moho y debía tener mucho cuidado para no resbalarse. Debió haberse negado a subir tal altura, pero era tarde para bajarse, estando ya a medio camino.

Al final, Magnus se dio la vuelta. Aunque, sin lugar a dudas, la vista era bastante apreciable, estaba más bien preocupado con que Signo se pudiera caer.

—¡Tú puedes! —exclamó antes de que Annelisse le cubriera la boca.

—Se supone que no estamos aquí, tonto —le recriminó. En esta clase de oportunidades, no podía comprender cómo era posible que su hermano fuera el sucesor al trono.

Cuando finalmente terminó de escalar, ella se asomó por la ventana con mucho cuidado para que no la vieran. Le había costado bastante trabajo subirse hasta allí, le dolían los brazos y piernas. Más le valía a Magnus que le diera un buen masaje o la invitara a uno de esos baños calientes.

Tal como le había comentado la princesa, estaban todos reunidos allí, el rey ocupando la posición central y los ministros sentados a su alrededor. Dos hombres, uno de una barba tan roja como la sangre y otro con una cicatriz que le cubría la mitad de su rostro, estaban discutiendo con animosidad. Al parecer, el ambiente estaba bastante caldeado.

—¡Su Majestad no puede gastar dinero en eso! ¡Hay que ser prácticos, maldita sea! —exclamó el de la barba roja, a quien parecía que una de las venas de su rostro estuviera a punto de explotar.

—¿Entonces es mejor que dejemos que esta amenaza se apodere del reino? ¡No va a haber reino que defender, zopenco! —Vociferó el de la cicatriz.

Un tercer hombre, un anciano que quizás estaría llegando a los cien años, se levantó. Con una señal, hizo que ambos se quedaran callados.

—La profecía nos había hablado de esta amenaza hace siglos. Nadie le ha hecho caso y ahora… Bueno, tenemos que enfrentarla —Parecía cansado. Se masajeó las sienes antes de continuar hablando:—Lo que primero que deberíamos hacer es mandar una expedición —sugirió.

—¿No sería mejor movilizar todo el ejército? —preguntó el hombre de confianza del rey, el padre de Berwald:—La defensa del reino debe ser una prioridad. No hay tiempo de investigar. Si las noticias que nos llegaron son ciertas… —Sin embargo, el anciano hizo una señal para que se callara. Aquello hizo que el hombre se enfadara, pero permaneció en silencio.

—Esta amenaza no es como cualquier otra que este reino ha enfrentado anteriormente. No son seres humanos… normales —comentó a falta de otra palabra:—No sabemos siquiera si nuestras armas serán suficientes para matarlos —añadió.

El rey escuchaba atentamente a lo que estaban diciendo. Se acarició la larga y rubia barba antes de hablar.

—Vamos a movilizar… —Todos los asesores estaban observando al rey atentamente, incluido el anciano:—La mitad del ejército. No podemos darnos el lujo de que la capital quede desprotegida y tampoco tenemos tiempo para averiguar el tipo de criaturas que nos están amenazando —Hizo un gesto para que el anciano no le interrumpiera:—Nuestro reino está en peligro y es nuestra prioridad asegurarnos de que nuestros ciudadanos estén protegidos —comentó antes de ponerse de pie.

Todos los hombres presentes hicieron lo mismo. El rey examinó el rostro de cada uno de ellos.

—Y para asegurar mi compromiso con la gente… —El monarca tomó un enorme hacha que se hallaba recostado cerca del trono:—Iré yo mismo al lugar —sentenció.

Las quejas no tardaron en aparecer. Todos estaban anonadados por las palabras del hombre.

—Pueden retirarse —No deseaba escuchar ningún reclamo:—Excepto Oxenstierna. Necesito hablar con él a solas —dijo antes de volver a sentarse.

Signe ya no podía más sostenerse desde allí. Estaba usando toda su fuerza para poder aguantarlo. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta en el lío que se había metido. Por un breve segundo, el temor fue perceptible en su rostro inexpresivo. Magnus le tendría que compensar después de todo esto.

Lentamente fue bajando, con el mismo cuidado. Sabía que cualquier error podría costarle la vida.

Magnus estaba expectante y luego miró con irritación a su hermana.

—Si llega a pasarle algo, es tu culpa —Arremetió. Se sentía impotente, debió haber sido él quien hubiera escalado el muro.

Berwald sintió ganas de responderle, pero se contuvo. Detestaba verlos discutir de ése modo y sobre todo, cuando Magnus le echaba toda la culpa a Annelisse. ¿Cómo no podía comprender que ella sólo había tenido las mejores de las intenciones? Se limitó a suspirar.

Finalmente Signe consiguió bajar del muro, aunque le temblaban las piernas. Magnus fue el primero en acercarse y aunque se veía enfurecida, de igual manera le abrazó con mucho cariño. Si bien la muchacha estaba enojada con él, le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Era absurdo y quizás un tanto exagerado, pero el miedo se había apoderado de ella en los últimos pasos.

—¿Ves? Estás sana y salva —bromeó el muchacho antes de apartarle el cabello que le cubría el rostro.

—No gracias a ti —comentó antes de salir de su abrazo. Aunque le había gustado estar entre sus brazos, no quería darle ninguna falsa esperanza.

Una vez que se recompuso, les explicó a los tres lo que había conseguido escuchar.

Magnus se enfureció cuando escuchó lo que su padre planeaba hacer. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tomar semejante decisión? ¿Acaso no tenía un reino que proteger? Era la idea más estúpida que jamás se le había ocurrido.

—Debería ir yo en su lugar —resolvió y estuvo a punto de partir hacia al despacho de su padre, cuando Signe le tomó del brazo.

—Deja de decir estupideces —le pidió. Podía ver el ansía de aventura reflejada en los brillantes ojos del danés, pero alguien debía traerle de vuelta a la Tierra:—¿Qué vas a hacer tú? ¡Ni siquiera tienes experiencia de batalla! —Y por una vez, dejó entrever que lo que sentía por él era más que mera amistad.

—Signe tiene razón —añadió Berwald:—Lo más sensato sería… —Se quedó callado por un rato y respiró profundamente:—Trataré de hablar con mi padre esta noche —No estaba seguro de lo que podría lograr, pero debía intentar al menos investigar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Magnus contempló a los tres. Annelisse no había dicho nada, pero era evidente que estaba de acuerdo con Signe y Berwald.

—¡Se pusieron los tres en mi contra, eso es injusto! —exclamó y cruzó los brazos, encaprichado.

—Y tú serás el rey, por todos los dioses —Se quejó la princesa.

Llegó la noche y Berwald ingresó a la habitación que ocupaba de su padre, muy cerca de la alcoba real. Golpeó la puerta para anunciar su llegada y se acercó a la mesa central, donde su padre estaba analizando un mapa.

Su padre medía más de dos metros de altura, llevaba el corte al ras y su barba rubia bien recortada. Sin embargo, lo que siempre intimidaba a la gente, era su mirada gélida.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo cuando vio a su hijo aproximarse. Desde que había muerto su esposa, el hombre se dedicaba exhaustivamente a su trabajo. Sin embargo, siempre se preocupaba por su único hijo y esta vez no era la excepción.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ber? —le preguntó mientras que se acomodaba en su sillón.

—Yo… Quería saber qué está pasando —dijo sin animarse a mirar a los ojos de su padre.

El hombre arqueó una de sus cejas y se removió en su asiento.

—El rey lo revelará esta noche, luego de la cena —Se limitó a comentar. Le dolía tener que ocultar la verdad a su único hijo, pero tenía un deber con el reino y con el monarca.

—Me lo suponía —Berwald no se molestó en disimular lo decepcionado que estaba y sin despedirse, se dio la vuelta para retirarse del dormitorio de su padre.

No obstante, éste decidió darle una mano.

—Si quieres ayudar… —Pensó con detenimiento lo que le diría a su hijo:—Dile a la chica bruja que se reúna con Torvald, el viejo —le indicó:—Mañana. No antes de que el rey anuncie sus planes —le pidió.

Berwald asintió en silencio y se retiró.

Durante la cena, el rey se puso de pie, tras haber degustado un ciervo que le habían regalado. Levantó la copa de vino que se hallaba a su costado y miró a todos los presentes.

—Señores, necesito toda su atención. El futuro del reino está en juego —anunció tras beber un sorbo de alcohol.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Capítulo III

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados en el momento en el que el rey se dispuso a hablar. En aquella mesa, se encontraban todos los personajes más importantes del reino, entre los que se encontraban los miembros del Consejo.

Magnus y Annelisse intercambiaron una mirada. Su padre no había conversado con ellos en todo el día y la única razón por la cual tenían información era porque Signe se había animado a espiar a través de la ventana del despacho del monarca.

El rey era un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años. Tenía marcadas arrugas en el rostro, probablemente por todas las preocupaciones con las que tenía que lidiar cada día. Aun así, sus ojos azules emanaban una vivacidad y aunque no tenía la misma energía que cuando tenía veinte años, estaba lejos de retirarse de la pública.

Poco a poco el blanco se iba apoderando tanto de su cabellera como de su barba, la cual le llegaba hasta el pecho. Era un hombre de hombros anchos y quien en su mejor momento, no había tenido rival en el manejo del hacha.

Y una vez más, se sentía listo para demostrar su valía.

—Espero que hayan disfrutado de la cena, mis queridos amigos —Una brillante sonrisa iluminó su rostro. En algún momento, había sido un hombre tan guapo y encantador que cualquier mujer caía rendida ante sus pies y aún tenía algún esbozo de ese joven prometedor:—Sin embargo, nuestro reino está en peligro y hay que tomar medidas —añadió.

Su voz era tan potente que incluso el último en la mesa podía escucharlo con claridad.

—Mis queridos amigos, como monarca y líder de este glorioso reino, es mi obligación ser quién encabece la expedición al norte de Finlandia —anunció.

Los murmullos comenzaron casi de inmediato. Tanto Magnus como Annelisse se sorprendieron. ¿Acaso su padre se había vuelto loco? De ninguna manera podían permitir que el monarca hiciera tal cosa. ¿Qué habría de suceder con el reino mientras éste estuviera deambulando por los fríos bosques del norte?

El único que lucía completamente tranquilo al respecto era el padre de Berwald. Muchas miradas se dirigieron hacia él para que hiciera algo al respecto, pero éste todo lo que hizo fue guardar silencio y esperar que el rey explicara su plan.

Sin embargo, el príncipe heredero no pensaba quedarse callado. Estaba seguro de que su padre estaba ebrio, esa era la única razón por la cual podría tomar semejante determinación.

—Padre, no creo que sea una solución razonable… —Pero el muchacho no pudo terminar de hablar.

El rey dio un fuerte golpe contra la mesa, lo que escarmentó a Magnus y a Annelisse. Al parecer no estaba dispuesto a escuchar que fueran contra sus planes. Los penetrantes ojos azules del monarca se dirigieron hacia su hijo mayor y éste tuvo que desviar la mirada, humillado.

—Una fuerza sobrenatural está matando a cientos de personas. Si no nos damos prisa, pronto llegará a nuestra capital —Sus ojos refulgían de furia:—Soy su líder y como tal, debo asegurarme el bienestar de todos —añadió antes de empujar su silla:—No pienso escuchar una sola palabra en contra —El hombre se sentó nuevamente antes de exigir que le rellenaran su copa de vino.

Sin embargo, un mensajero ingresó apresurado al lugar donde la cena estaba siendo llevada a cabo. Sabía que debía esperar a que el monarca terminara de comer, pero traía consigo un mensaje que no podía esperar.

—Su Majestad, acaba de llegar un mensaje de la misma Finlandia —murmuró el muchacho de quizás unos dieciocho años. Era muy consciente de que estaba rompiendo el protocolo, pero el hombre encargado de los cuervos le había exigido que hablara con el rey con la mayor prontitud posible.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio. Parecía que las sorpresas no iban a acabarse esa noche.

Al rey le desagradaba que le interrumpieran en plena comida. No obstante, no podía ignorar la urgencia de aquel mensaje así que terminó de tomar su copa y se puso de pie. Hizo un ademán para que el muchacho se acercara a él y le entregara el pergamino.

El mensajero se aproximó y se arrodilló ante la presencia del monarca. Éste tomó el mensaje y luego con una señal, le pidió que se retirara. De inmediato, se puso de pie.

—La cena ha acabado —comentó antes de mirar a Axel, el padre de Berwald:—Vendrás conmigo —le pidió y sin dar más rodeos, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su despacho.

Todos los presentes, incluidos sus hijos, estaban consternados. Nunca el país se había visto envuelto en semejante emergencia. Magnus, en particular, se sentía sumamente frustrado. Su padre no lo consideraba lo suficientemente importante para hablarle a solas de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Acaso cree que somos un par de idiotas? —Se quejó con su hermana antes de cruzarse de brazos. Estaba decidido a averiguar toda la verdad, aunque su padre se la ocultara.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo —Annelisse estaba más que acostumbrada a ser completamente ignorada por su padre y aunque fuera algo cruel, le resultaba un tanto gracioso que su hermano mellizo estuviera comenzando a experimentar lo mismo.

Magnus miró a su mejor amigo y vio que estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Por lo general, solía tratar de ir de detrás de su padre pero esta vez se hallaba demasiado calmado como para una situación como ésta. ¿Acaso sabía algo que él ignoraba?

—¿Y tú, Berwald? ¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó el muchacho con total indiscreción. No soportaba la idea de que su amigo hubiera retener información vital.

—No es el momento —le contestó antes de limpiarse la boca y luego dio una rápida mirada a Annelisse. Ambos compartían la exasperación por la actitud imprudente de Magnus. De hecho, la muchacha se estaba conteniendo para no estirar de la oreja a éste en frente de todo el mundo.

El príncipe heredero se puso de pie y estuvo a punto de emprender la marcha hacia al despacho de su padre, cuando Berwald se le adelantó. Éste negó con la cabeza y luego le tomó por los hombros.

—Busquemos un mejor lugar para hablar —le imploró. La gente había vuelto a conversar y apenas podía escuchar lo que Magnus y Annelisse decían. Además nunca se sabía quién podría estar espiándoles.

—¡Pero nos vamos a perder de la conversación! —exclamó el muchacho. Algo importante estaba ocurriendo nuevamente y él lo estaba ignorando por completo.

—¿Confías en mí? —le preguntó Berwald. Ambos eran amigos desde muy pequeños y a excepción de sus sentimientos por Annelisse, él no tenía ningún secreto para Magnus. Siempre había depositado toda su fe en él y esperaba que el príncipe hiciera lo mismo.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Magnus comenzaba a creer que su amigo estaba actuando de una forma demasiado misteriosa. La impaciencia le estaba impidiendo pensar claramente.

—Entonces vamos afuera, donde está Signe —Se limitó a decirle.

Magnus arqueó una de sus cejas, pero como acababa de asegurarle su confianza, no quería cuestionarle. Fuera lo que fuera, sospechaba que Berwald se traía algo entre manos. Trató de adivinar de qué podría tratarse, pero estaba seguro de que éste y Signe no era precisamente amigos. No se le ocurría qué podría querer de ella o el motivo por el cual quería involucrarla.

—¿Me prometes que no la vamos a meter en un lío? —le preguntó:—Otra vez —añadió. Estaba seguro de que Signe había tenido suficientes aventuras por el día y no volvería a trepar el castillo ni aunque le pagasen.

—¿Por ella te preocupas pero por mí no? —Annelisse arqueó una de sus cejas. Moverse con el vestido que llevaba puesto era toda una proeza pero se había apresurado pues no quería que la dejaran de lado.

—Ella es guapa, agradable, simpática y tú… —Magnus le dio un breve vistazo a su hermana:—Eres tú —Se encogió de hombros antes de echarse a reír.

A Berwald no le hizo una pizca de gracia lo que el príncipe acababa de decir y si no fuera porque se pondría en evidencia, le hubiera dado un golpe en la cara. Sin embargo, recordó que había algo más importante en juego y que Magnus no era precisamente la lámpara más brillante del salón.

—En fin. Nada le va a pasar —contestó el muchacho, quien se repetía a sí mismo que Magnus era el príncipe heredero y que algún día iba a gobernar aquel reino, así que no le quedaba de otra más que ceder a sus caprichos:—Vamos al jardín, por favor —repitió.

Magnus siguió a Berwald mientras que Annelisse luchaba para hacerlo. Detestaba tener que usar esos tacones y ese vestido tan pesado. Aunque se apresuraba para seguir a los dos adolescentes, cada vez más se quedaba atrás.

Berwald miró hacia atrás y al darse cuenta de la pelea de la muchacha, pidió a Magnus que se le adelantara y fue a ayudar a la princesa. Annelisse se dio cuenta de las intenciones del muchacho y no estaba segura de qué hacer. No quería que la compadeciera pero al mismo tiempo, era una excelente excusa para estar cerca de él.

—Vamos, te llevo entre mis brazos… —Berwald le tendió la mano mientras que miraba hacia otro lado:—Si quieres —añadió.

Annelisse sonrió. Era tan distinto al salvaje de su hermano que en ocasiones se preguntaba cómo podían ser amigos.

—Eres todo un caballero —comentó antes de dejar que el otro la levantara entre sus brazos. Ella de inmediato se prendió de su cuello. Lo primero que hizo fue disfrutar de su aroma. Se dijo a sí misma que volvería a buscar otra excusa para estar tan cerca de él.

—No es nada —No quiso darle demasiada importancia pese a que era la primera vez que estaban tan juntos. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de esta idea pues era ella quien ocupaba por completo su pensamiento en aquel instante. Estaba completamente seguro de que Signe no era ni la mitad de guapa que Annelisse, aunque no lo diría jamás en voz alta.

Annelisse se limitó a reír suavemente mientras que era llevada por él. Por supuesto, si se hubiera puesto algo mucho más cómodo, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. Pero no tenía ni siquiera voz en lo que se ponía, así que tenía que buscar el lado bueno de las cosas y definitivamente estar en los brazos de Berwald era algo positivo.

Magnus ya había llegado al jardín del palacio y como ninguno de sus amigos aún estaba llegando, fue a buscar a Signe a su habitación. Sabía que era una acción sumamente imprudente y estaba comprometiendo su dignidad. Ninguna muchacha que se precie recibía a un adolescente a esas horas de la noche.

Detestaba ponerle en esa clase de situaciones. Desde que la había conocido años atrás, se había propuesto protegerla de todo mal pero últimamente sentía que se la estaba utilizando. Esperaba que Berwald tuviese un buen plan, porque de lo contrario prefería que se la dejara en paz. Ya de por sí su padre tenía una mala y errónea impresión de ella y no quería que eso empeorara.

Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que aún no le habían alcanzado y entró por un pasadizo secreto del costado del palacio y subió las escaleras. Él era de los pocos que conocía el lugar donde descansaba Signe. Había tenido que hacer un escándalo para que el monarca aceptara que Signe ocupara una de esas habitaciones. Golpeó la puerta varias veces y aguardó impaciente.

Signe estaba leyendo un libro sobre su familia cuando escuchó que alguien estaba afuera de su dormitorio. Arqueó una de sus cejas, le resultaba extraño que alguien le diera una visita a esas horas de la noche. Dejó el libro a un lado y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí, idiota? —Le dejó entrar de inmediato, porque sabía que si alguien lo veía ahí, ambos podrían tener problemas; ella por permitir que un muchacho la molestara a esas horas, él por no estar en el castillo.

Magnus le regaló una de sus encantadoras sonrisas antes de ingresar al dormitorio. Si bien el mismo no era precisamente grande, era reconfortante y parecía que Signe tenía todo lo que necesitaba: Un armario para sus vestidos, una mesa junto a la ventana desde donde se proyectaba la luz de la luna, unos cuantos libros ajados y una enorme cama.

—A menos que hayas venido a examinar mi habitación, me gustaría saber qué te trae por aquí —le cuestionó. Estaba un poco intranquila por la visita.

—Berwald te necesita —le contestó sinceramente. No había necesidad de mentir en lo absoluto.

—Ni siquiera hablo con tu amigo —Signe fue a buscar un abrigo, pues aunque dijera que no, Magnus tenía un encanto tal que terminaría cediendo. No quería admitir que en ocasiones, este muchacho tenía cierto poder sobre ella.

—Lo sé, a mí también me extraña. Pero sólo te estoy repitiendo lo que me dijo —explicó el príncipe.

Éste examinó la forma en que lucía Signe y no le cabía dudas de que estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Si Berwald le llegaba a poner en una situación de peligro, no iba a permitírselo. Aunque no estaba seguro de que ella lo supiera.

—No pienso subir otra vez el muro —Signe le dejó bien en claro antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación:—Vamos rápido antes de que alguien te vea —le rogó.

Con sigilo, bajaron las escaleras y salieron de allí. Comenzaba a hacer aún más frío, por lo que Magnus se quitó su abrigo para entregárselo a Signe.

—Te vas a congelar con lo que llevas —A él no le importaba pasar algo de frío. Al contrario, deseaba acostumbrarse al mismo, pues planeaba ingresar al ejército apenas cumpliera los dieciséis años y sabía que los entrenamientos se llevaban a cabo en los lugares más fríos del reino.

Signe dudó pero luego lo aceptó. Era un abrigo de piel de lobo, mucho mejor que el chal de hilo que se había colocado.

Finalmente llegaron donde estaban Berwald y Annelisse aguardando. Los dos se habían desconcertado cuando no hallaron a Magnus por ningún lado, por lo que el primero suspiró de alivio al verle.

—Ya estamos los cuatro —Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Magnus:—¿Cuál es tu gran plan, Ber? —preguntó.

Sin embargo, apenas el muchacho se disponía a hablar, un par de guardias se acercaron al grupo de adolescentes. Magnus no podía creer la mala suerte que tenían. Estaba seguro de que no habían roto ninguna regla, pues continuaban en terreno del palacio así que estaban respetaban el toque de queda.

—¿Signe Knutsen? —preguntó uno de los dos soldados.

—¿Quién pregunta? —Magnus se interpuso entre ella y los guardias.

Signe estaba desconcertada. Comenzó a repasar todas sus acciones, pero no conseguía comprender por qué dos guardias vendrían a buscarla. Inconscientemente se escondió detrás de Magnus. No había hecho nada que pudiera suponer su arresto.

—Su Majestad, el rey Mikkel II —contestó el segundo guardia.

—Señorita, el monarca no puede perder el tiempo así que le pido nuevamente que nos acompañe —le indicó el primer guardia.

Pero Magnus no estaba satisfecho con semejante respuesta y se dio la vuelta. ¿Qué le importaba los deseos de su padre en aquel momento? Le tomó de los hombros y contempló los ojos azules de la muchacha. Aunque parecía no estar escarmentada, ella le estaba agarrando de uno de los brazos con firmeza, como si le estuviera pidiendo que no la abandonara.

—Iré contigo —le prometió el muchacho. Ya lidiaría con su padre en el momento. A diferencia de su hermana, no tenía miedo en confrontar al rey en lo absoluto.

—Está bien —Signe miró hacia otro lado, algo avergonzada.

—Pongámonos en marcha entonces, señores —dijo Magnus al volverse hacia ellos.

Ninguno de los guardias pudo prever dicha disposición pero como no estaban en condiciones o no se animaban a contradecir al príncipe heredero, emprendieron el camino hacia al despacho del monarca.

Magnus le hizo una señal a Berwald para que se quedara allí con Annelisse. Prefería que su hermana no se metiera en líos por su culpa. Ya podía adivinar la discusión que tendría con su padre apenas lo viera y no dudaba del castigo que le caería encima.

Sin embargo, su hermana melliza no pensaba lo mismo.

—Tenemos que seguirlos —le pidió Annelisse a Berwald:—A una distancia prudencial —añadió para que éste no le rechazara su solicitud.

Berwald era demasiado débil ante los pedidos de la princesa y accedió a hacerlo, aunque trataría de hacerlo con el mayor sigilo que le era posible.

Mientras tanto, Magnus y Signe iban ya en dirección al despacho del monarca. El primero estaba indignado con su padre por demasiadas cuestiones, pero ésta era la gota que había colmado el vaso. Ni siquiera golpeó la puerta ni esperó que el rey diera la autorización para ingresar. Rompió el protocolo entrando sin ni siquiera hacerse anunciar.

El monarca frunció el entrecejo cuando vio a su hijo parado frente a él.

—No recuerdo haberte llamado, muchacho —El rey intentó mantenerse calmado pese a la clara desobediencia de su hijo. No tenía el tiempo ni las energías para regañarlo ante su desfachatez.

—Querías a Signe y aquí está ella. Pero voy a quedarme a su lado y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto —Magnus estaba cansado de ser dejado de lado:—A menos que quieras encarcelar al heredero al trono —comentó.

Signe le dio un pinchazo antes de arrodillarse ante el monarca en señal de respeto. Éste hizo un ademán para que se pusiera de pie.

El rey se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido discutir con Magnus. Tal vez podría darle un par de lecciones en cómo gobernar inclusive.

—Muchacha, cómo te habrá informado Magnus… —El rey se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por su despacho:—Nuestro reino está en peligro de dimensiones colosales. Esta noche me ha llegado un mensaje en el cual me han hecho saber que hay pueblos que están siendo arrasados por un grupo de misteriosas personas. El norte está siendo incendiado —comentó antes de mirar directamente a los ojos de la muchacha.

—Sí, señor… —Signe no estaba segura a dónde quería llegar con todo esto. Apretó la mano de Magnus con firmeza, pues el monarca tenía esa clase de miradas que podían perforar el alma de cualquiera.

El despacho se quedó en silencio por un momento. Axel Oxestierna contemplaba al rey. Hubiera preferido que fuera más directo pero sabía que el rey le gustaba el teatro y quería sonar lo más dramático posible.

—Necesito inspeccionar el daño del lugar sin que esta misteriosa gente sepa de mi presencia —añadió mientras que contemplaba a través de la ventana donde hacia unas cuantas horas atrás Signe había estado espiando la reunión del Consejo.

—Entonces envía un grupo de expedición —sugirió Magnus, a pesar de saber de qué sólo estaba autorizado a hablar cuando el rey se lo indicaba. Pero éste decidió obviar la sugerencia de su hijo.

—Signe, necesito que los grifos estén listos para partir mañana a primera hora —Fue la orden que el rey dio y no esperaba escuchar un "no".

De todas las cosas que aquel poderoso hombre podría haberle pedido, la muchacha no había esperado semejante cosa. Tendría que ponerse a trabajar de inmediato con los animales para que pudieran emprender el vuelo al día siguiente. Volvió a agarrar con fuerza de la mano a Magnus, como si estuviera aguardando por su apoyo.

—Va a necesitar a alguien que guíe a los animales, Su Majestad —comentó Signe con timidez, pues tenía molestar al monarca.

—Sí, tú vendrás con nosotros. Tú nos llevarás hasta allí —contestó el rey antes de regresar a su trono.

—¡No está lista! ¡Ella es muy joven, padre! —exclamó Magnus al escuchar tal respuesta:—¡No puedes enviarla a una misión tan peligrosa! —Ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que su padre se había vuelto loco.

El rey hizo un movimiento con la mano para que los dos se retiraran. Magnus cerró el puño libre y salió de allí enfurecido. Sabía que no había nada qué hacer cuando su padre tomaba una decisión. Contempló por un momento a Signe, temía por ella y por lo que podría suceder…

* * *

El siguiente capítulo va a ser bastante sangriento. Sólo es un adelanto.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Magnus no había conseguido dormir en lo absoluto. Sabía que Signe no tenía otra opción más que acompañar a su padre y su séquito a aquellos sitios remotos del reino. Lo que le indignaba era el hecho de no poder ir con ella.

No había caso en demandar o rogar a su padre para que lo reconsiderara. No iba a escucharlo y era muy capaz de mandarlo a la cárcel si lo creyese conveniente. No había nada que podía hacer por ella y eso era algo que le irritaba demasiado.

¿Y si algo le ocurriera? Su padre y los demás guardias eran expertos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No por nada se decía que el hacha del rey Mikkel parecía más una extensión de su cuerpo que un arma de guerra. Sin embargo, Signe no sabía siquiera blandir una maldita espada.

Sus ojos azules miraban al techo. Berwald había querido decirles algo importante pero lo de Signe le había molestado tanto que no le había prestado suficiente atención. Frunció el cejo, se sentía un inútil. No podía ser de ayuda ni para su padre ni para aquella chica a la que tanto adoraba. Porque, aunque no lo pareciera, esa adolescente se había convertido en su mundo.

Día tras día, desde que había llegado allí, había ido junto a ella. Si bien al principio le había intrigado su belleza, había sido su personalidad lo que le había hipnotizado por completo. No le trataba como si fuera alguien especial, como la gran mayoría de las personas, ni buscaba conquistarlo, pese a ser el príncipe heredero.

Magnus se volvió a revolver sobre su cama y miró hacia la ventana. No, no podía quedarse allí por más tiempo. Tenía que estar con ella durante las horas restantes. No podía soportar la idea de que no regresara y él no le había dicho nada de lo que sentía por ella, aunque estaba seguro de que se lo había dejado bien en claro.

Se vistió mal que mal y evadiendo la seguridad del castillo, salió hacia al jardín. Al salir allí, escuchó los gritos de los animales. Signe estaba trabajando con mucho esfuerzo, totalmente sola.

Ella estaba en negación, en completa negación. Quería creer que la conversación con el rey no había tomado lugar. Sólo estaba entrenando a los animales para un nuevo ejercicio militar.

Colocar las monturas era la parte sencilla. Era lo más fácil de todo, pensó. De lo que no estaba segura era que aquellos animales pudieran resistir un viaje tan largo. Suspiró, no había nada qué hacer.

Se sentó en el suelo, hambrienta. No había probado bocado en toda la noche y era probable que no lo hiciera antes de emprender el viaje. El rey quería salir cuanto antes. Sólo esperaba resistir lo suficiente.

—¿Estás trabajando mucho? —preguntó una voz en la oscuridad.

Signe no era fácilmente intimidada, pero aquello le sobresaltó. No había esperado que alguien se le acercara a esa hora de la noche. Sin embargo, intentó mostrarse serena al percatarse de que se trataba de Magnus.

—Oh, eres tú —comentó. Trató de mostrarse indiferente, pero agradecía que le hiciera compañía en ese instante. Necesitaba de apoyo y él era el único capaz de brindárselo.

El príncipe se sentó a su lado y contempló a las bestias. Eran imponentes, lo admitía. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo le habría tomado a Signe para domarlas. Algunos aleteaban y las enormes plumas de sus alas caían al suelo.

Sin embargo, pronto se centró en ella.

—Siempre me ha impresionado cómo manejas a estos animales —comentó el muchacho mientras que veía lo que sucedía frente a él. Todos tenían el arnés y aunque lucían un tanto incómodos, ninguno se molestaba en escaparse.

—No son tan difíciles —respondió cortante. Sin embargo, sin realmente pensarlo, se acercó un poco más al otro.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —Había querido evitar la pregunta pero no podía hacer otra que preocuparse por ella. Era una interrogante ridícula, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? Tenía que viajar con un grupo de viejos que apenas conocía…

Magnus cerró los puños. Volvió a sentirse enfadado. No podía hacer nada por ella y eso le irritaba demasiado.

—Tú luces más nervioso que yo —La muchacha no había dejado de contemplar cada gestos del otro.

Repentinamente apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro. No se consideraba capaz de pedirle que le abrazara, pero estando así de juntos, se sentía un poco mejor.

El príncipe abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir la cabellera de la otra caer por su espalda. Instintivamente la abrazó contra sí, como si de ése modo pudiera protegerla de lo que el futuro le deparaba para ella. Si fuera por él, se quedarían así, contemplando las estrellas y olvidándose de todo.

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba agarrando el estómago. Como siempre, era demasiado orgullosa para indicarle lo que necesitaba. Pero esta vez tendría que vencer aquel defecto suyo, no aguantaba más el hambre.

—Quiero… —Signe meditó sus palabras por un momento:—¿Podrías traerme algo para comer? Aún no he cenado nada y… —Se mordió los labios.

Magnus se levantó de inmediato, como si se tratara de una orden que debía ser realizada de inmediato.

—Quédate aquí —Magnus le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No tenía sentido seguir enfadado. Al menos, no en aquel instante. Estaba seguro de que había sobrado una buena cantidad de comida en la cena. Si él hubiera sido ya rey, sin duda algunas habría hecho que Signe se sentara con él.

Lo que fue la media hora más interminable para la pobre muchacha, se acabó con la figura del príncipe trayendo un montón de comida. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que a ella realmente le gustaba así que había traído de todo.

Mientras estos dos compartían lo que quedaba de la noche, Annelisse y Berwald se encontraban en una de las torres. Ella había pensado que sería mejor dejar lo que fuera que el último quería decirles para el día de mañana y había intentado acostarse, pero todos aquellos eventos le habían impedido descansar.

Él, por su lado, no había querido molestar a Magnus así que había estado recorriendo el castillo hasta que se encontró con ella.

—¿Crees que regresarán pronto? —Annelisse trataba de no mostrar debilidad, pero se preocupaba por su padre. No era un jovencito sin responsabilidades. No le importaba que el otro le mintiera, sólo necesitaba que le consolase a su manera.

—Todo saldrá bien —Berwald sabía que no era así pero no creía necesario hacerle sufrir.

Ambos eran conscientes de la verdad. Sin embargo, por unas escasas horas, preferían simplemente ignorarla.

—¿Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que…? —No podía decirlo en voz alta:—Si es que mi hermano no te necesita, por supuesto —Ni siquiera se animaba a mirarle a los ojos. Estaba así de avergonzada.

El muchacho le tomó de la mano tímidamente, sin contestarle. No creía necesario decir nada más.

El viento soplaba y el tiempo transcurría mucho más rápido de lo que el grupo de adolescentes creía.

—Gracias —dijo Annelisse casi en un murmullo. Era todo lo que necesitaba en aquel instante.

Media hora antes de que saliera el sol, el rey con su comandante y un par de guardias salieron al jardín. El monarca había estado lidiando con distintos asesores, rogándole que no hiciera tal descabellada aventura. Estaba de mal humor y no planeaba escuchar las palabras de nadie.

—¿Están los animales preparados? —preguntó con esa voz grave que le caracterizaba. Vio a su hijo sentado junto a ella, pero optó por no decir algo al respecto.

La muchacha se levantó antes de agacharse a saludar al monarca y luego lo miró tímidamente a los ojos.

—Sí, Su Majestad —Trató de contestar con seguridad, pese a estar temblando. Ese hombre le aterrorizaba con creces y no sabía cómo iba a poder viajar con alguien como él. Realmente deseaba que Magnus le acompañase.

No tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de dirigirse al príncipe por una última vez. El rey estaba demasiado impaciente por partir de inmediato. Signe ayudó a colocar las provisiones en las hembras más pequeñas y luego ayudó al resto de la delegación, incluido el padre de Berwald, a montar el resto de los animales.

—Muchacho… —El rey decidió aprovechar aquella ocasión para encomendarle unas últimas palabras.

Magnus estaba irritado y quería romperle la cara. Sin embargo, se controló. Respiró profundamente antes de acercarse a su padre. Lo dejaría para cuando regresara. De algún modo u otro, se vengaría pero no cuando Signe estuviese en una posición tan delicada.

—Te dejo a cargo de todo mientras que viajo. El pueblo no se ha de enterar de esto, por lo que las audiencias quedan suspendidas hasta mi regreso —le explicó:—Es tu primera gran prueba. Veremos de qué estás hecho —No estaba realmente seguro de qué esperar, pero era su única esperanza.

—Sí, padre —Asintió Magnus. No había esperado tal cosa, pensó que quizás alguno de sus consejeros asumiría su posición mientras que durara aquella expedición. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

—Si llegara a pasarme algo… —Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Axel Oxenstierna decidió intervenir.

—Su Majestad estará seguro todo el tiempo —afirmó aunque la verdad era que no sabía cuán ciertas eran aquellas palabras. Simplemente las dijo para dejar al príncipe aliviado.

—En fin… —El rey negó con la cabeza y volvió a hablar:—Si llegara a pasarme algo, el pueblo no puede enterarse de esto. Podría causar una crisis interna y no estoy seguro de que puedas manejarlo —Lo había meditado bastante y sabía que había una gran probabilidad de no regresar.

—¿A qué te refieres con "esto"? —Magnus preguntó y luego miró a Signe por un momento. ¿Acaso el rey se estaba yendo a una misión suicida en la que ella era incluida?

—Habla con el viejo, él te lo dirá todo —El monarca levantó la cabeza y miró hacia al frente. Ya estaba amaneciendo y no quería perder más tiempo:—Y por los dioses, protege a tu hermana —le pidió como si fuera un favor más que una orden.

El muchacho se limitó a asentir. Repentinamente sintió unas ganas de arrojarse al frente de aquel pequeño grupo y detenerlo todo. O de secuestrar a Signe y llevársela a algún lado, donde no fueran reconocidos. Después de todo, ella era todo lo que necesitaba para continuar respirando.

Pero no lo hizo. Dio un par de pasos al costado, cuando los animales comenzaron a prepararse para despegar. Su mirada estaba estancada en Signe, en su larga cabellera rubia que flotaba con el viento. Debía memorizar esa escena, pues las palabras de su padre no lo habían consolado en lo absoluto.

Signe lo miró una última vez antes de dar un par de golpes al costado del grifo. Estaba asustada y le miraba como si le estuviera suplicando que la sacara de allí. Sin embargo, pronto se giró. No quería que él viera que ella estaba llorando ni tampoco quería el monarca lo notase.

Magnus se quedó postrado en el suelo. No había pasado ni cinco minutos desde que aquellos animales habían prendido vuelo y ya se sentía culpable. ¿Y si no la volvía a ver?

—¡Maldición! —exclamó una y otra vez, arrodillado en el suelo, mientras que las figuras se perdían en el horizonte. Se agarró del cabello de la frustración. Se permitió dejar caer unas lágrimas, seguro de que nadie lo estaba viendo.

Sin embargo, Annelisse y Berwald lo estaban viendo desde aquella torre. Apenas se habían movido de allí. Instintivamente la muchacha se refugió en los brazos del último. Éste se sorprendió pero intentó no demostrarlo. Aunque su semblante no lo demostrara, estaba preocupado por su propio padre.

No obstante, no quería detenerse mucho en ello. No podía hacer mucho por Magnus, así que al menos intentaría ser fuerte por Annelisse.

—¿Por qué no te vas a recostar? —le sugirió el muchacho. Él también necesitaba dormir urgentemente. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos turbios y la necesitaba completamente clara si quería dar una mano a sus dos mejores amigos.

—¿Podrías prometerme algo antes? —le preguntó la muchacha entre sollozos. Se rehusaba a mirarlo porque no quería que la viera en ese estado, pese a que estaba empapando su camisa.

—Sí —respondió lacónicamente Berwald. Se atrevió a acariciar su cabello, a modo de calmarla. Nunca se le había ocurrido que podía enamorarse más de ella, pero ahí estaba, con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

—No le digas nada de esto a mi hermano o a Signe —le suplicó.

—Tu secreto está bien guardado conmigo —le aseveró Berwald. Cerró los ojos por un instante. Había algo mágico en aquel instante o al menos, eso era lo que le pareció.

Ella se dio la vuelta para secarse los ojos. No quería que él la viera así. Levantó la cabeza y se arregló el cabello.

—¿Te importaría acompañarme hasta mi habitación? —le preguntó:—Tal vez más tarde puedas contarme qué era lo que se suponía que ibas a decirle a Magnus y a Signe —Lo tenía bien grabado en su mente, pero hasta ese momento no había creído que fuera oportuno recordarlo.

—Más tarde —repitió Berwald antes de cogerle de uno de los brazos.

Por otro lado, Magnus se mantuvo en aquella posición por un largo rato, hasta que un par de guardias se acercaron a él. El muchacho se limpió la cara tan pronto como pudo, ya que no quería que ningún vasallo lo viera en ese estado. Necesitaba estar a solas, al menos por un par de horas.

—Su Majestad, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó uno de los soldados.

—No es nada, no es nada —Se apuró a decir el príncipe. Sin embargo, después de ponerse de pie, se acercó al soldado y le susurró:—Tú no has visto nada, ¿me escuchaste? —le advirtió antes de apartarse.

—Sí, Su Majestad —El guardia tragó saliva y asintió.

Magnus salió de allí de inmediato. Estaba seguro de que estaban preparando el desayuno, pero no tenía apetito. Sólo quería retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Esto era lo que tanto había anhelado, ser rey y ser quién diera todas las órdenes, aunque fuera temporalmente. Pero no podía saborear el momento en lo absoluto. Estaba pagando un precio demasiado alto por ello.

Hizo caso omiso de los asesores de su padre y de cualquiera que se atreviera a pasar cerca de él. Esas voces no importaban en aquel momento. Una vez que llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación, se dio la vuelta y miró a uno de los guardias que lo estaban custodiando.

—Que nadie me moleste —le pidió y luego de un momento de silencio, añadió:—Ni siquiera mi hermana ni Berwald. Bajo ninguna circunstancia —Luego cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ni siquiera se molestó en sacarse la ropa. Así tal cual se encontraba, se tiró sobre su cama. Quería olvidarse del mundo por unas cuantas horas. Hundió el rostro en la almohada y se sintió patético. ¿Qué clase de rey era? Había creído que sería capaz de lidiar con todas esas sensaciones, pero al fin y al cabo, era un muchacho de tan sólo quince años.

Era lamentable. Simplemente lamentable y estaba seguro de que su padre se decepcionaría si llegase a saber sobre su comportamiento.

Profirió una maldición antes de quedarse dormido. De repente, se sentía muy, muy cansado.

Horas más tarde, Annelisse fue hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Pero al escuchar al guardia que el príncipe no estaba recibiendo visitas de nadie, se retiró. Ahora estaba doblemente preocupada. Su hermano, el ser más feliz y ambicioso del planeta, estaba destruido. Conocía demasiado bien a su mellizo para intuir que sólo algo así podría llevarlo al encierro total.

Respiró profundamente, tendría que darle tiempo.

Regresó por donde había venido, donde Berwald le estaba esperando. No hacía mucho tiempo que le había comentado sobre el anciano Thorvald. Se suponía que Signe debía hablar con él pero dadas las circunstancias…

—Vamos, quizás podamos averiguar algo —murmuró la muchacha al otro.

Era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, cosa que ninguno de los dos se quejó. Al contrario, Annelisse se sentía mucho más segura a su lado, como si pudiera hacer todo lo que ella quisiera y nada malo podría pasarle. Se le había pasado por la cabeza confesarle lo que sentía, pero no creyó que el momento fuera apropiado.

—¿Segura de que quieres hacer esto sin Magnus? —preguntó Berwald. A él no le importaba, haría lo que ella deseaba.

—Tenemos que saber dónde está mi padre… —Annelisse miró a los ojos de su interlocutor y se percató pronto de su error:—Nuestros padres. Estoy segura de que ése hombre tiene alguna idea… —Se mordió los labios:—Es uno de los pocos hombre al que el rey presta atención —añadió.

Temía descubrir a lo que el monarca se estaba exponiendo pero para que viajase de ése modo, tan abruptamente, debía existir una razón de fuerza mayor.

—No perdamos más tiempo —respondió éste.

El anciano se hallaba en el sótano del castillo, donde estaban los libros más antiguos. El rey había insistido en que se mudase allí, pues lo quería tener cerca de él en caso de tener que solicitarle alguna consulta.

Annelisse no estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar aquel hombre ante su presencia. Éste siempre se había comportado como una sombra y podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en las cuales habían intercambiado palabras. Sin embargo, no era el momento de tener reservas. El futuro del reino quizás dependiera de su conocimiento.

Ambos bajaron con cuidado por las escaleras y golpearon suavemente la puerta que daba a su enorme habitación. Ella sostuvo la mano de él por unos breves instantes. Tenía miedo de descubrir algo terrible, pero su curiosidad era aún mayor.

La puerta hizo un chirrido al abrirse y el encorvado anciano apareció frente a los adolescentes.

—Pero si es la princesa… —La contempló un largo rato antes de que Berwald aclarara su garganta. Luego posó sus ojos sobre éste:—Y tú eres el hijo del general… —Se tomó su tiempo para hablar:—He recibido muchas visitas en estos días pero nunca pensé que tendría estos invitados —murmuró más bien para sí.

—Tenemos que hablar con… usted —Annelisse pensó bien en la forma en la cual debía dirigirse al mayor.

El hombre arqueó una de sus cejas antes de sonreír.

—Pasen, pasen. Ya me imagino cuál es el tema que les trae hasta aquí —Con lentitud y arrastrando los pies, se apartó para que los dos jóvenes ingresaran al pequeño recinto.

Mientras tanto, Magnus se arrastró hacia su balcón. Levantó la mirada hacia al cielo, preguntándose en dónde estaría Signe…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Los OC's son míos. (?)

* * *

V

Annelisse y Berwald se miraron antes de ingresar al lugar. Estaban realmente sorprendidos por la vasta colección de libros que aquel anciano poseía. La primera pensó que daría lo que fuera por echarle un vistazo a los mismos.

—Necesito… —La muchacha se aclaró la voz antes de proseguir:—Necesitamos tu ayuda —dijo con más firmeza.

El anciano corvo sonrió dejando entrever la escasa dentadura que le quedaba. Esperaba recibir a alguien de la familia real, pero debía admitir que estaba bastante sorprendido por el hecho de que fuera la princesa y no el príncipe quién estuviera allí.

—No tengan miedo, jóvenes. Sí, tal vez está algo mugriento el lugar pero les prometo que no escondo un monstruo o algo por el estilo —murmuró el hombre antes de darles la espalda y continuar avanzando por el lugar.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron a Thorvald hasta llegar a una pequeña sala de estar, la cual contaba con una pequeña ventana que daba al amplio jardín del palacio real. Les hizo una señal con la mano para que se sentaran en un par de viejas butacas y luego el anciano se sentó en otra, justo delante de los dos.

—Mi padre ha salido prácticamente corriendo y sin decir palabra alguna —Annelisse miró al suelo:—Al menos, a mí. No sé si Magnus recibió el mismo trato —Estaba segura de que éste sí tenía alguna idea pero estaba tan sobrepasado con la responsabilidad que recaía sobre él que parecía estar congelado:—Necesito saber qué está pasando y si hay alguna manera en la cual yo pudiera hacer de ayuda.

—Supongo que… —El hombre pensó bien en sus palabras. El rey le había indicado que todo debía mantenerse en secreto. Pero, por otro lado, el peligro al cual el monarca se estaba enfrentando podría llegarles en cualquier momento y aunque no quería admitirlo, dudaba de que éste regresara con vida:—Te diré lo que supongo que está ocurriendo —Aunque obviamente omitiendo ciertos detalles.

Annelisse instintivamente agarró de la mano a Berwald, detalle que no fue dejado de lado por Thorvald.

—Si hay algo que podamos hacer… —Berwald estaba dispuesto a lo que sea por ayudar a su padre y a su mejor amigo. No podía permitir que Magnus estuviese completamente perdido.

El anciano asintió y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia una mesa. Luego se volvió para indicarles que se acercaran. Sobre la misma se hallaba un enorme mapa del reino. Cuando ambos adolescentes estuvieron lo suficientemente próximos, el hombre señaló un punto en la zona más norteña del reino.

—El rey se ha dirigido a este lugar —comentó y observó por unos breves instantes las reacciones de los jóvenes antes de proseguir:—Al monarca le han llegado noticias de que los bosques y los pueblos se están incendiando.

La princesa arqueó una de sus cejas, incrédula.

—¿Por un simple incendio? —preguntó la muchacha.

Berwald estaba igualmente consternado. Su padre le había indicado que ése hombre sabía sobre lo que acontecía pero dudaba de que fuera un mero incendio. De eso, podrían ocuparse los pueblerinos y los guardias, no el rey y su consejo.

—No, mi niña. No es un simple incendio —murmuró el hombre antes de respirar profundamente:—Las llamaradas que han visto los pocos que han sobrevivido… —Negó con la cabeza. Comenzaba a dudar sobre lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Serían esos niños capaces de entender lo que iba a decirles o le tratarían de viejo con problemas mentales?

—Entonces ¿qué? —Annelisse apretó la mano de Berwald, algo temerosa. Temía que su padre se hubiera metido en un lío catastrófico:—¿Qué son?

—Negro. Fuego completamente negro, tan negro como la oscuridad misma —replicó el anciano al cabo de unos minutos en los que se había mantenido en silencio.

Por un momento creyó que los adolescentes se le iban a reír en cara como los consejeros del rey lo habían hecho. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero le preocupaba que lo hicieran teniendo en cuenta de que estaba en juego la supervivencia del reino y de todos sus pobladores.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Annelisse siempre había sido extremadamente curiosa en todo y lamentaba que fuera su hermano el que recibiera la mejor instrucción, mientras que ella le tocaba tonterías como las de confección o buenas etiquetas. ¡Al diablo con eso! Ese hombre le proveería de conocimiento que ella necesitaba:—El fuego suele ser de colores más brillantes, ¿por qué entonces es negro?

El hombre inhaló y exhaló lentamente antes de animarse a explicarle. Tenía su atención, ¿por qué no aprovecharse de la misma?

—Las viejas profecías que vienen del Antiguo Reino hablan de un hombre que intentará adueñarse del trono del reino y dejar que la oscuridad se adueñe del mismo hasta que la nación sea completamente olvidada por el resto del mundo —explicó guardándose alguno que otro detalle:—Los escritos no nos dicen de dónde proviene este ser, pero sí que una de las señales de su llegada es el fuego negro, un fuego capaz de devorar todo lo que toque —añadió.

Annelisse no estaba segura de qué creer. Pero había visto a Signe usar magia en alguna que otra ocasión. De inmediato, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¡Signe! ¡Signe se había marchado con ellos! Confiaba en su padre pero le preocupaba lo que le pudiera pasar a la muchacha. ¿Acaso Magnus tenía conocimiento de esto? Negó con la cabeza, estaba segura de que si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera hecho lo que fuera para impedirlo.

—Pero puede que sea simplemente alguien que está intentando asustar al gobierno —Arguyó Berwald.

—Todo es posible —comentó el anciano:—Pero el rey no quiso arriesgarse. Ha dedicado toda su vida a nuestro reino y se rehúsa a dejarlo morir. Quizás no sea nada —Se encogió de hombros:—Como puede ser que sea un signo de que las antiguas profecías podrían cumplirse.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Annelisse trataba de analizar lo que acababa de decirle mientras que Berwald seguía dudando de aquellas palabras.

—¿Y qué se supone que hará mi padre? —preguntó al cabo de un momento la muchacha:—Sólo se ha llevado a un escaso grupo de personas. Suponiendo que es el caso de ese ser… —Se mordió los labios antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras:—¿Acaso tiene alguna posibilidad?

—Anne… —Berwald le jaló de la mano para llamarle la atención ante tal pregunta.

—Oh, vamos, Ber —Se dio la vuelta y contempló el rostro del muchacho:—Nuestros padres se han ido a enfrentar a algo desconocido si es que resulta ser cierto lo que el viejo nos ha dicho —Frunció el entrecejo:—Magnus podría heredar el trono e incluso tener que realizar la misma tarea. ¡Tenemos que…! —Las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos y le dio un par de golpes sobre el pecho del sueco.

Éste la abrazó y comprendió lo que quiso decirle.

—Entonces ¿el rey tiene alguna solución? —preguntó Berwald mientras que trataba de calmar a la princesa.

—Se ha ido tan rápido que no me ha permitido indagar en los antiguos escritos. Al parecer, ya ha sucedido algo parecido muchos siglos antes pero… —El anciano se dio cuenta de inmediato de que estaba empeorando la situación al ver la cara de desesperación de la princesa:—De todos modos, supongo que el rey es lo suficientemente sabio como para saber cuándo enfrentar al enemigo.

El anciano se dio cuenta de que los dos se estaban esforzando mucho por entenderlo todo pero eran demasiado jóvenes. Lo ideal hubiera sido que el heredero estuviera allí en lugar de su hermana. Tenía que pensar rápido en aquel instante. Les podía decir lo que en verdad le había dicho al rey, pero no tenía sentido causarles tanto sufrimiento. Él sabía que ni el monarca ni su séquito regresarían con vida. No, mejor era que mantuvieran la esperanza y rogar por que al menos un superviviente consiguiera volver.

—Ahora me parece que sería mejor que descansaran. El príncipe va a necesitar de su ayuda y apoyo, ¿no lo creen? —Además necesitaba de tiempo para continuar leyendo las antiguas escrituras.

—Vamos, Anne —Berwald le acarició el cabello con cariño:—Te vendría distraerte un momento —Aunque la verdad era que él mismo estaba preocupado por su padre y su destino.

Annelisse seguía sin estar satisfecha del todo. Desconfiaba de ese anciano, había algo en su interior que le hacía sospechar. Se dio la vuelta y se secó los ojos antes de dirigirse al hombre.

—Thorvald, me gustaría regresar y que me explicaras más de esas antiguas escrituras —le suplicó.

El hombre no podía negarse a tal pedido. La muchacha parecía ser tan testaruda como su padre y se sintió mal por estar escondiéndole la verdad. Quizás era la única manera de poder redimirse.

—Cuando quiera, Su Majestad —contestó éste antes de hacer una reverencia y añadir un comentario:—Me encantaría ver al joven Magnus eventualmente.

—Se lo diré —respondió antes de acomodarse y agarrar de la mano a Berwald para irse de aquel lugar.

El muchacho se limitó a asentir a modo de despedida y de ése modo salieron de allí. Berwald, preocupado por el bienestar de la muchacha, se la acompañó hasta su habitación. Había sido mucha información para digerir y supuso que sería mejor que se recostara antes de hacer una tontería.

—Nos veremos a la hora de la cena —le prometió Berwald.

La princesa se quedó jugando con sus manos antes de mirarle a los ojos. Siempre era tan bueno con ella y con su hermano, que en ocasiones pensaba que ellos ya abusaban de él. Sin embargo, había algo que él sólo podía realizar ya que Signe no estaba y Magnus no confiaba lo suficiente en ella.

—Necesito pedirte un favor —Annelisse respiró profundamente.

—Lo que quieras —Berwald era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por ella, sólo tenía que decírselo.

—¿Podrías asegurarte de que Magnus siga respirando? Estoy preocupada por él —admitió.

—No te preocupes por ello —respondió con seguridad antes de asentir y alejarse de allí.

Annelisse contempló la figura del muchacho perderse por los pasillos del castillo. Suspiró. Había momentos en los que le hubiera gustado explicarle todo lo que él significaba para ella. Pero dudaba de que existieran palabras en el mundo para explicarle sus sentimientos. Algún día definitivamente se lo haría saber, sin que le importara lo que el resto pensara de ello.

Berwald se detuvo a medio camino. Confiaba en su padre pero estaba preocupado. Lo había visto regresar de las peores situaciones y aun así no podía dejar de pensar en que quizás lo había visto por última vez. Golpeó una de las piedras con fuerzas y respiró profundamente.

—Maldición —murmuró para sí mismo pero tenía que calmarse. Debía mantenerse fuerte, no sólo por él, sino por sus dos mejores amigos. No debían verle flojear o mostrarse débil.

Sin embargo, una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Ber? —Magnus contempló a su amigo un largo rato y luego se acercó.

El mencionado negó con la cabeza y luego miró hacia al príncipe. Intentó pretender que no había pasado nada.

—Anne quería que vea cómo has estado —le explicó con una aparente calma. No le estaba mintiendo en teoría.

Sin embargo, Magnus le puso una mano sobre el hombro. A él no le engañaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Y tú cómo estás? —le preguntó el príncipe.

Berwald negó con la cabeza. No quería hablar del asunto y de todos modos estaba seguro de que se le iría la preocupación pronto.

—Bien —respondió sin añadir más y volvió a insistir con la pregunta:—Lo que me interesa saber es cómo tú lo estás llevando todo —afirmó.

Magnus se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido en insistir. Pero no por ello iba a dejarle de lado.

—Estoy preocupado por Signe —confesó a pesar de que no era ningún secreto:—Soy demasiado débil para todo esto, ¿no lo crees? Estoy seguro de que mi padre se va a reír cuando se entere que el primer día de mi mandato me he pasado encerrado y oculto de todos —comentó antes de echarse a reír.

—Volverán —Berwald dijo tal cosa como si se quisiera convencer a sí mismo de ello:—Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Magnus le regaló una triste sonrisa. No había nada que él pudiera hacer en ese instante más que rogar a los dioses para que le devolvieran a Signe y a su padre tan pronto como les fuera posible.

—¿Vendrás al banquete esta noche? Estarás sentado a mi derecha —Magnus bromeó. Estaba tratando de sobreponerse. No podía permitir que los vasallos creyeran que era un débil de corazón, por más que lo tuviera completamente destrozado.

—No me lo perdería —contestó. Si con ello conseguía ver a Annelisse una vez más…

De repente, Magnus lo envolvió en un fervoroso abrazo. Berwald no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar.

—Siempre puedo contar contigo, ¿no es así? —le preguntó en un susurro:—Aun si llegara a suceder lo peor…

—Así es. Siempre a tu lado —respondió a su vez. Era la primera vez que veía en tal estado a su mejor amigo. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía convertirse en la piedra que sostendría a los príncipes a cualquier precio, incluso si ello fuera a su propio costo.

Berwald se percató de inmediato de lo que estaba pasando. Sintió su ropa humedecerse repentinamente. Temía que Magnus colapsara en cualquier momento. Pero creyó conveniente no decir nada más que quedarse allí y darle su tiempo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el príncipe se separó y se enjuagó las lágrimas.

—Tengo un reino que gobernar —Se dio la vuelta y no dijo nada al respecto. Confiaba lo suficiente en Berwald para que tampoco hablara.

Una semana después y cientos de kilómetros de la capital del reino, Signe se hallaba en un campamento para refugiados. Estaba acurrucada sobre uno de los grifos mientras que contemplaba el panorama. Había cientos de personas que lo habían perdido todo, desde sus casas y cosechas hasta familiares. No era precisamente un lugar alentador.

Desde que habían partido de la capital, todo lo que había deseado era regresar. En ningún momento le explicaron lo que estaba sucediendo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Magnus. Se preguntaba cómo estaría. Aunque en ocasiones podía ser increíblemente molesto, extrañaba su compañía. Lo que hubiera dado para estar de vuelta con él…

Se puso de pie y se envolvió con piel de lobo. Nunca había sentido tanto frío en su vida. Acarició a uno de los animales antes de ir hacia al prado del bosque. Por un momento, pensó que debería escapar pero al fin y al cabo le debía todo a ese maldito rey. No podía irse sin esperar un castigo. Sabía que Magnus no podría conseguir que se librara de eso.

Tal vez caminó un par de kilómetros en aquella alfombra de nieve hasta que se cansó. Se sentó cerca de un árbol. Le pareció extraño que no hubiese conejos o zorros por allí. Tal vez el frío era tan abrasador que ni los pobres animales se animaban a salir de sus escondites.

Por un momento trató de pensar en que estaba en un pequeño pueblo y de que nada de esto estaba sucediendo. Era una campesina cuya mayor preocupación era la de conseguir algo con que alimentar a su familia.

Sin embargo, pronto sintió un espantoso olor a quemado y regresó a la realidad. Miró por todas partes para saber de dónde provenía. Luego vinieron los gritos. Algo espantoso estaba sucediendo en el campamento. Se volvió a acomodar el abrigo y fue corriendo a ver qué estaba sucediendo.

Los grifos estaban fuera de control y la gente corría de aquí para allá. Signe no comprendía nada. Pronto se paralizó al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Las llamas negras estaban devorándolo todo y sintió una extraña presencia que provenía de las mismas. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? Estaba segura de que ya en algún momento de su vida había experimentado tal sensación pero no conseguía recordar cuándo exactamente.

Pronto vio al rey y a su guardia, incluyendo al padre de Berwald, acercándose a dichas llamas. ¿Acaso se había vuelto completamente loco? Axel Oxestierna se dio la vuelta y se percató de la presencia de la muchacha. Se acercó a Signe, sin perder de vista al rey.

—Cuando te dé la orden, vas a huir —le advirtió y luego le entregó una llave.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros —le dijo el hombre:—Entrega eso a Berwald, él sabrá lo que tiene que hacer —Tragó saliva:—El rey, además… —Suspiró:—El rey ha dejado su hacha detrás de su trono, Magnus tiene que aprender a usarlo en cuanto antes —Finalmente entregó un rollo a la muchacha:—Y esto es para Annelisse.

Signe se dio cuenta de la mirada triste del hombre.

—Dile a mi hijo que lamento que no voy a estar allí pero que estoy seguro en que será el hombre de confianza del nuevo rey —añadió:—Y que cuide de la princesa. Quizás algún día consiga casarse con ella —Se dio la vuelta de inmediato.

—¡Espera! ¿Acaso el rey no planea regresar? —Signe estaba consternada ante aquellos sucesos.

—Ninguno planeaba hacerlo. Tú eras necesaria para nuestros últimos encargos —El hombre le dio un último vistazo:—Magnus será un buen rey si se rodea de la gente indicada —Sonrió:—Y tú quizás su reina consorte, ¿quién sabe?

El hombre se alejó a zancadas sin permitir que la muchacha pudiera hacer una pregunta al respecto. Miró el pergamino y la llave que le acababa de entregar. A pesar de las órdenes recibidas, lo siguió a una distancia prudencial.

El hombre finalmente pudo alcanzó a la figura del rey quien estaba parado a unos escasos metros de la llamarada.

—Pensé que viviría para ver a mis nietos crecer pero supongo que será una muerte digna —comentó el monarca mientras que esgrimía una larga espada.

—Juntos hasta al final, ¿eh? —preguntó entonces éste quien realizó la misma acción y sacó su espada de la vaina.

Signe se paralizó al ver las cuatro figuras que emergían de las llamas. Nadie debería sobrevivir a tal cosa. Sin embargo, esas cuatro personas parecían que no eran afectadas por las mismas. No podían tratarse de humanos. Sin pensarlo, retrocedió del miedo que repentinamente la había envuelto.

No obstante, al ver la figura de quien encabezaba aquella cuadrilla, Signe no supo cómo reaccionar. Era imposible que él estuviera allí. Por un breve instante, hizo contacto visual con ella y eso le provocó un profundo escalofrío en su interior.

Axel se volteó a ver a la muchacha.

—¡Ahora, huye! ¡Huye! —Le gritó antes de mirar al enemigo que tenía en frente. Tragó saliva y luego contempló a su viejo amigo.

Signe no discutió y salió corriendo. No estaba segura de cómo iba a explicarlo todo, pero en aquel instante todo lo que ella sí sabía era que debía salir de allí en cuanto antes.

* * *

Estuve con bloqueo y sin motivación so...

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo Vi

Nunca había ansiado llegar tan pronto a aquel palacio. Al contrario, sus deseos habían sido la de salir de allí y ver el mundo. Pero ahora el miedo se había apoderado por completo de ella y lo único que ansiaba era regresar al mismo.

Se aferró con fuerza de las plumas del grifo. Quería descansar por un instante pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, volvía a recrearse en su mente la última escena que había visto. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a explicar a sus amigos que sus padres habían muerto? ¿O cómo les explicaría que ella era la única superviviente de aquel acontecimiento tan atroz?

Sin embargo, lo que más le perseguía eran esos dos ojos rojos que había visto entre las llamas. Sentía que aún aquel ser la estaba observando desde algún lugar. Sacudió la cabeza, eso era imposible. Estaba a cientos de kilómetros y en el aire.

No veía la hora de volver a Magnus. Era absurdo pues en ocasiones su presencia le irritaba. Sin embargo, en aquel instante, hubiera hecho lo que fuera necesario para estar entre sus brazos. ¿Sería capaz de perdonarla?

Las dudas le carcomían. Quizás debería regresar. Ya se enterarían de otro modo.. No era justo que ella fuera la única superviviente. Ella, que no era nadie importante para el reino, había salido de aquella situación por los pelos. Esta vez quizás no se libraría de las acusaciones de ser bruja.

El viaje le pareció interminable. Por un instante, pensó en bajar a tierra firme y buscar algún lugar en dónde ir a comer. Pero se dijo a sí misma que debía ser fuerte y persistir. Sólo un poco más y estaría de nuevo a salvo entre las paredes de aquel palacio.

No sabía siquiera cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían partido. ¿Dos semanas, un mes? Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo.

Se dibujó una débil sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio que ya estaban llegando. Junto a ella, le seguía el resto de los grifos que el grupo había empleado.

—Sólo un poco más y ya podrás descansar —le susurró al grifo para motivarlo a continuar.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del palacio, Magnus estaba sentado en el trono y hablando con un embajador extranjero. Había procurado mostrarse maduro pese a su corta edad. Había decidido prestar más atención a sus clases particulares. No podía fallar a su padre, pese al sufrimiento que experimentaba en su interior.

De pronto, un guardia ingresó al lugar con rapidez. Estaba dudando sobre si interrumpir la audiencia o no. El monarca había dado órdenes para que se le informase de cualquier cambio brusco y esos animales que se iban acercando más y más al jardín del lugar encajaban perfectamente a dicha definición.

Se aclaró su garganta y aunque podía ser víctima del enojo del rey, decidió interrumpir.

—Discúlpeme, su Majestad, pero algo está sucediendo afuera que podría ser de su interés —comentó el soldado. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él de inmediato.

Magnus hizo una además con su mano para que el embajador callase y se levantó de inmediato. No quería ilusionarse y esperaba que el guardia se estuviera equivocando. Había pasado noches en vela contemplando el cielo sin ninguna respuesta. Tenía que ir a verlo sin lugar a dudas.

No permitió que nadie le dijera algo al respecto. No le interesaba. Salió del lugar tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. El palacio de inmediato se paralizó ante la marcha del rey. Todos los que trabajan allí dejaron de hacerlo que estaba realizando para contemplar al monarca.

Annelisse, que se hallaba en su aburrida clase de costura, se dio cuenta de inmediato de los murmullos. Se olvidó por completo de lo que estaba haciendo y se puso de pie.

—Señorita, ¿a dónde cree qué va? —le preguntó indignada su maestra pero la princesa la ignoró por completo.

Se detuvo en el pasillo y sólo alcanzó a ver la espalda de su hermano. Quería seguirlo pero su intuición le decía que debía dejarlo solo. Desde que su padre se había marchado, ella se había dado cuenta de que se había formado una brecha entre los dos. Se preguntaba si aquello se resolvería aquel mismo día.

Cuando él finalmente llegó al exterior, se quedó asombrado. Signe apenas conseguía estar de pie. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el hecho de que ella era la única que había regresado. Su mente tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle. Quería saberlo todo.

Sin embargo, pronto se olvidó de ello cuando ella cayó arrodillada. Se apresuró y la tomó entre sus brazos. Examinó su rostro por unos cuantos minutos para asegurarse de que efectivamente se trataba de ella. Acarició una de sus pálidas mejillas con cariño. No estaba seguro del cómo, pero finalmente había regresado junto a él.

—¿Magnus? —preguntó entre susurros. El brillo del sol le impedía ver con detenimiento el rostro del muchacho.

—Signe, soy yo —respondió el otro. Éste estaba peleando para no lagrimear. No podía explicar lo aliviado que se sentía en aquel instante.

La muchacha esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de quedarse dormida. Estaba exhausta. Había viajado por días en el lomo del grifo casi sin detenerse. Se aferró a la camisa del otro. Por primera vez en semanas, se sentía segura nuevamente.

Magnus se dio la vuelta, con la muchacha entre sus brazos. Ordenó a los soldados a que dieran de comer a los animales y luego ingresó al palacio. No quería desperdiciar tiempo alguno. Ignoró por completo las preguntas que le estaban realizando. Sólo tenía una misión en aquel momento y esa era la de llevar a Signe a una habitación cómoda, pues el dormitorio de Signe se hallaba en el otro lado del palacio y siempre le había parecido indigna de ella.

Antes de ingresar a dicho dormitorio, pidió a uno de los sirvientes que se encontraban ahí cerca que llamaran a un médico y a otro le solicitó que trajeran ropa nueva además de comida. Finalmente a uno de los guardias solicitó que nadie ingresara allí sin su consentimiento.

Tras entrar al dormitorio, la depositó sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado. Llevaba la misma vestimenta con la cual había partido al viaje. Acarició suavemente su largo cabello con cariño. Se preguntaba qué había sucedido para que ella llegara en semejante estado y qué había pasado con su padre. A pesar de que seguía molesto con él, no había dejado de preocuparse por él.

Le dio un cálido beso en la frente y le sostuvo la mano hasta que el médico llegó. Se apartó lo suficiente para que éste pudiera examinarla.

—Está exhausta, eso es todo —murmuró el hombre y añadió:—Y probablemente esté con una ligera desnutrición. Con un buen descanso, debería bastar —explicó al cabo de un rato:—Sin embargo, creo que debería esperar un par de días antes de comenzar a interrogarla. Dele su espacio, no sabemos cuál es su estado mental —aclaró.

Magnus no dejó de contemplarla un largo rato hasta que asintió. Agradeció al doctor y volvió a sentarse a su lado. No había fuerza en el mundo que podría obligarlo a salir de allí. Quería estar presente para cuando volviera a estar consciente y por otro lado, quería evitar que alguien indeseado ingresara.

Después del médico, entraron las sirvientas. Le dio la espalda sólo cuando comenzaron a desvestirle. Respiró profundamente mientras que las muchachas hacían su trabajo. Después de cambiarle a un cómodo pijama y colocaron una bandeja con abundante fruta, además de una jarra de agua a su lado.

El monarca regresó a su lado cuando las muchachas le dijeron que ya estaba todo listo. Su agenda del día se había ido al demonio, pero no le interesaba. Ella era mucho más importante que cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta, Annelisse se encontraba inquieta. Su hermano no había permitido que ella ingresara. Frunció el entrecejo. No había mucho que ella pudiera hacer considerando que al fin y al cabo él era a quién su padre había dejado la corona. Sólo quería verla, eso es todo.

En ese momento, Berwald apareció a su lado. Había estado entrenando con otros soldados cuando escuchó sobre el rumor de la llegada de Signe. Había dejado por completo lo que estaba haciendo y fue a buscar a la princesa. Había ido a la clase de costura pero la maestra le había indicado que ella se había escapado así que no le quedó de otra más que deambular por el palacio hasta encontrarla.

—¿Alguna noticia? —le preguntó de inmediato.

Annelisse negó con la cabeza.

—Magnus está siendo egoísta. No quiere que nadie entre al dormitorio sin su autorización —comentó frustrada.

Berwald no sabía qué responder. No quería interponerse en una discusión entre hermanos. Lo único que podía hacer era brindarle su apoyo y esperar lo mejor. Aunque, para ser sincero, tenía el presentimiento de que lo peor había ocurrido. Su padre era fuerte pero en la última conversación que había mantenido con él, se le había pasado por la cabeza de que quizás no volvería a hablar con él.

—Sólo dale tiempo. No sabemos qué pasó —le recordó. Él también quería saber qué había ocurrido y porqué Signe había sido la única en regresar.

—Por eso mismo… —Annelisse suspiró. No había nada que hacer. Podía entrar al dormitorio y pelearse con su hermano, pero no lograría nada. Lo más probable era que Magnus se enfrascara aún más en su decisión de que nadie ingresara allí.

—¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? —le sugirió. Su mente obviamente estaba en lo que Signe pudiera o no decir pero creyó que en lugar de estar allí, aguardando por una respuesta que podría tardar en llegar, lo mejor era distraerse.

La muchacha asintió. Dio un último vistazo a la puerta y siguió a Berwald.

—Oye, Ber… —Al cabo de un instante, ella tuvo una idea. Sabía que su hermano iba a resentirla por lo que ella estaba planeando, pero no podía con su genio.

—Dime —Se detuvo en el pasillo y la contempló. Temía que estuviera tramando algo.

—¿Podrías ayudarme en algo? —Se sentía terriblemente mal por utilizarlo, pero era por el bien de todos. O al menos, se convenció de ello.

Berwald asintió. Después de todo, le era imposible decirle que no.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Magnus se había quedado dormido al lado de Signe. Ésta comenzó a despertarse. Aún se sentía agotada, pero al menos estaba recostada en un sitio sumamente cómodo. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron al muchacho. Dudó por un buen momento, pero finalmente se atrevió a tocarle su cabello. Siempre tan desordenado, pensó.

El monarca se despertó al sentir aquellos dedos que jugaban con su cabello y miró a Signe. Le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Has estado todo el tiempo aquí? —le preguntó la muchacha.

—Bueno, en algún momento tenías que despertar y no quería que estuvieras sola cuando eso sucediera —Magnus bostezó con ganas y luego le agarró de la mano.

—Yo pensé que un rey tendría mejores cosas que hacer —No se quejaba en lo absoluto que estuviera allí. Simplemente estaba sorprendida.

—El resto puede esperar —admitió el muchacho antes de depositarle un beso sobre la frente.

Había tantas cuestiones sobre las cuales Magnus quería preguntarle, incluido qué se suponía que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Sin embargo, a pesar de su gran curiosidad, sabía que tenía que darle su espacio.

Signe se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana que dicha habitación tenía. Había demasiadas cosas que en ese momento tenía en la mente. Quería contarle todo a Magnus pero no estaba segura de cómo empezar y tenía miedo que él la odiara. Él solía propasar los límites de su paciencia, pero a pesar de todo, siempre había estado a su lado. La idea de perder su amistad la devastaba,

—No deberías esforzarte demasiado —le recomendó el muchacho.

—¿Crees que me podrías a llegar a odiar? —le preguntó Signe ignorando por completo el consejo del otro.

Aquella interrogante tomó por sorpresa a Magnus.

—¡Jamás! —exclamó indignado y se acercó a ella:—No… No hay algo que pudieras hacer para que yo te odie —le explicó. No estaba seguro si ella le dejaría que le abrazara o no así que mantuvo una distancia prudencial entre los dos.

—¿Seguro? —Se dio la vuelta para mostrarle las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Cualquier duda que Magnus hubiera sentido en aquel instante, se disiparon y la abrazó con fuerza. No creía que fuera el momento de confesarle todo lo que él realmente sentía por ella, pero quería brindarle la seguridad que tanto ella deseaba.

—Te prometo que no hay forma en que pueda enfadarme contigo —le repitió mientras que le sostenía entre sus brazos. Había extrañado demasiado aquel delicioso aroma de ella:—No sé lo que sea que haya sucedido, pero sea lo que sea, no hay manera de que pueda enojarme —añadió.

Signe sollozó entre sus brazos. Sólo había deseado escuchar esas palabras. Escondió su rostro en el pecho del otro mientras que éste le acariciaba la larga caballera rubia.

—¿Por qué no comes algo y luego vuelves a acostarte? —le sugirió. Era tan frágil, pensó, y aun así se había animado a realizar semejante viaje.

Signe se secó los ojos y ambos fueron a sentarse en la cama. Magnus peló una manzana y se la entregó. Aunque la muchacha dudó al principio, luego le dio el primer mordisco. Estaba tan hambrienta que la devoró en cuestión de minutos.

El muchacho la miró con intriga. Aguantaba las ganas de hacerle preguntas sólo porque se había dado cuenta de que su estado mental era muy frágil. Lo último que ella necesitaba era que le interrogaran sobre lo que había sucedido.

En aquel momento, alguien golpeó la puerta. Magnus arrugó la nariz. ¿Acaso no eran capaces de respetar su autoridad? Mal que mal, era él quien mandaba en ese lugar. Se levantó y fue a atender a quién fuera que estuviera afuera.

—He dicho que no quiero que nadie… —Pero el rey no pudo hablar más.

Annelisse le empujó a un lado y Berwald lo agarró para que ella pudiera ingresar a la habitación.

Magnus no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquel hecho. Estaba sumamente decepcionado y enfadado con los dos.

—Así que ¿te prestas a su juego? —Magnus estaba incrédulo. Él, quien era su mejor amigo, le había traicionado descaradamente.

—Sólo quiere respuestas. Tú también las quieres —Se justificó aunque no se animó a mirarle a los ojos:—No está haciendo nada malo —añadió.

—Excepto ignorar mis órdenes —Estaba tan enfurecido que no dudó en desquitarse con él:—Tú estás aquí porque tu padre era el mejor amigo del mío —Le recordó:—Debí haberlo visto antes. Tú eres leal a ella y no a mí —Se dio la vuelta y pronto se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba trancada.

—No lo entiendes —Berwald estaba avergonzado.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente —Magnus hizo una señal a sus guardias:—Arréstenle por desacato y tráiganme mi hacha —Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para contemplar el desconcierto en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

Magnus sentía tal revoltijo de emociones en aquel instante que apenas podía pensar claramente. Pateó varias veces la puerta sin éxito. Estaba firmemente asegurada para que no fuera abierta con facilidad. Era por ello que había escogido dicho dormitorio.

Escuchó algunos sollozos en el interior y aquello lo puso más impaciente. No estaba seguro de lo que su hermana pretendía lograr. Su mente tampoco lo ayudaba, sólo pensaba en que debía sacarla de allí inmediatamente.

Tras varios minutos que le resultaron una eternidad, alguien le acercó su hacha de doble filo. No era tan grande e imponente como la que su padre ostentaba, pero de igual manera haría el trabajo que necesitaba. Golpe tras golpe, sintió que todo lo que experimentaba se iba diluyendo. Por supuesto, seguía enfadado y eso era lo que le hacía continuar.

Al fin, la puerta cayó por completo y Magnus arrojó su arma al suelo.

Signe estaba sollozando mientras que Annelisse estaba parada, tratando de asimilar las respuestas que le había proporcionado la otra. La princesa se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con su hermano. Sabía que había hecho mal pero las ansias por saber algo de su padre le ganaron más.

—Yo… —Annelisse miró hacia al suelo. Había utilizado a Berwald y a Signe. No sentía orgullosa de su comportamiento en lo absoluto:—Sólo quería saber qué había pasado con nuestro padre —dijo en una voz apenas susceptible.

Magnus rodó los ojos y la empujó, mientras que se sentaba al lado de Signe.

—Fuera —le pidió.

Pero Annelisse volvió a ignorar su petición. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder?

—Está muerto —dijo antes de tragar saliva:—Al igual que el padre de Berwald —Se dio la vuelta. Sabía que su hermano no iba a perdonarla pero al menos había conseguido conocer la verdad.

Magnus miró hacia al suelo y luego posó sus ojos sobre Signe.

—¿Es cierto? —Apenas se animó a realizar semejante pregunta. Le daba la sensación que tenía un enorme peso sobre los hombros.

Signe se limitó a asentir.

—Lo siento —Annelisse se disculpó:—Tenemos que… —La muchacha no estaba segura de cómo continuar:—Tenemos que planear un funeral y tu coronación —añadió antes de retirarse.

Magnus se puso de pie y ordenó que dejaran en paz a Berwald. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que le había dicho o hecho. Tenía otras preocupaciones en ese instante. Regresó al lado de Signe y la abrazó con fuerza.

Ella no dijo nada más. Permitió que él estuviera así de cerca pues le reconfortaba. Se sentía culpable por ser quien trajera las malas noticias al palacio. Acarició nuevamente su cabello con cariño para tranquilizarlo.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sollozando en silencio. Ella lo atrajo más hacia ella para que reposara sobre su pecho. Había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle pero no sabía cómo expresarlas. Su vida acababa de dar un enorme giro y era por su maldita culpa.

—Prométeme que no te irás de vuelta —murmuró el rey en medio de su congoja,

Signe siguió entrelazando sus dedos con el cabello del monarca antes de responder.

—Mientras que me sigas queriendo a tu lado, voy a estar allí —le respondió con seguridad.

* * *

Aunque a nadie le guste, disfruté escribiendo esto :')

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo VII

Durante las semanas siguientes, se celebraron el funeral del monarca y posteriormente, la coronación oficial de Magnus.

Si bien no eran pocos los que dudaban de la veracidad de la historia de Signe, el nuevo rey había decidido hacer oídos sordos a dichas personas. Aunque a él mismo le costaba creer que su padre había fallecido, no tenía ninguna razón por la cual cuestionar la historia que le había proporcionado la muchacha.

—Al menos deberíamos ir a buscar el cuerpo del rey y de sus acompañantes —Aconsejó un hombre encorvado.

—Sí, podríamos y de paso, perder más hombres en el intento —Magnus contestó con desdén antes de prepararse para el funeral de su padre.

—El antiguo rey se merece ser enterrado en la Catedral —respondió nuevamente el mismo hombre y al darse cuenta de que se estaba equivocando en el trato con el muchacho, añadió:—Su Majestad.

Magnus rodó los ojos.

—Quiero… —Se mordió los labios. Se preguntaba qué podría ser lo más sensato en aquel instante. Si las cosas eran como Signe le había explicado, no quería arriesgar a más hombres sin tener mayor información:—¿No hay algún modo de verificar que el sitio es seguro antes de enviar a alguna patrulla?

Thorvald había estado pendiente de todo pues formaba parte del consejo del rey. Había decidido esperar hasta aquel instante para hablar, pues no estaba seguro si el mismo era tan abierto de mente como su hermana.

—Su Majestad, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado —Le solicitó el anciano, mientras que hacía una reverencia un tanto exagerada.

Magnus arqueó una de sus cejas, intrigado. Hizo un ademán para que los demás se retiraran y los dejaran solos.

—El rey ha hecho esa incursión con un propósito —explicó el hombre mientras que tanteaba terreno. Estaba seguro que el muchacho era más escéptico que Annelisse:—Como sabrá, al parecer el fuego negro está haciendo estragos en el norte del país —Chasqueó su lengua:—O mejor dicho, estaba.

Al muchacho no le gustaba jugar a las adivinanzas. Estaba algo cansado de todos los consejeros que se le acercaban y le explicaban sobre asuntos sobre los cuales un mes atrás no tenía la menor idea. Sin embargo, sabía que aquel anciano era el preferido de su padre.

—¿Estaba? —Magnus se inclinó en su trono:—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó, pues dudaba de que ese hombre hubiera podido hacer un viaje a miles de kilómetros sin que nadie lo supiera.

Thorvald se dio cuenta de que había conseguido captar su atención así que se arriesgó un poco más.

—¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que Signe pudiera acompañarnos? —le solicitó el anciano.

Desde el incidente con Annelisse, Magnus le había dado una habitación mucho más cercana a la suya. De hecho, ambos dormitorios estaban conectados por un pasadizo secreto y había noches que pasaban juntos.

Signe se había recompuesto lo suficiente como para incursionar nuevamente al jardín y cuidar de sus criaturas, pero rehusaba de hablar sobre el tema.

—No quiero obligarla a hacer algo que no quiera —respondió el muchacho.

—Prometo no ser invasivo, Su Majestad. Sólo necesito que me confirme algo —añadió Thorvald. Sabía que se estaba moviendo por terreno difícil, pero teniendo en cuenta de que el reino estaba en juego, no le quedaba de otra más que hacerlo.

El rey respiró profundamente. Había dejado de hablar con su hermana por culpa de lo que ella le había hecho a Signe. Decidió que primero debía poner algunas reglas antes de acceder a la petición del anciano.

—Si no quiere responder, no lo hará y si desea retirarse, se va a respetar su deseo —le indicó el monarca y en cuanto vio que el anciano asentía, llamó a un guardia para que fuera a buscar a Signe.

Ella estaba en su invernadero, contemplando el crecimiento de sus plantas. De vez en cuando, notaba que alguien la estaba mirando. Sabía que era Annelisse y cuáles eran sus intenciones. Se suponía que debía entregarle un pergamino de parte del rey que había fallecido, pero las relaciones entre ellas no era la mejor.

Cuando la princesa finalmente se animó a acercarse, un guardia pasó corriendo junto a ella y se dirigió hacia Signe. Ésta lucía algo irritada pero de todos modos siguió al hombre y por un breve instante, ambas muchachas intercambiaron miradas, luego Signe continuó con su camino.

Annelisse se preguntaba qué era lo que su hermano se traía entre manos. Había dejado de hablarle casi por completo y a Berwald le ocurría lo mismo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más le habría de castigar con su silencio?

Signe se preguntaba qué podría estar sucediendo. Magnus apenas tenía tiempo en los últimos días para ella, por lo cual salvo las noches que pasaban juntos, no conversaban mucho. No le culpaba, acababan de colocarle el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Ingresó a la oficina del rey y ahí vio a Magnus sentado en el trono. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos, pues había un anciano cerca de él.

—Así que tú eres la chica que sobrevivió a la expedición —Thorvald la encontraba fascinante.

Pero Signe lo ignoró por completo.

—Magnus, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó un tanto inquieta.

—Thorvald es un viejo amigo de mi padre y le gustaría hacerte unas cuantas preguntas —Magnus le explicó. En su expresión se veía que estaba inseguro al respecto.

La muchacha miró nuevamente al anciano. Suspiró. ¿Qué era lo peor qué podía suceder?

—Está bien —contestó. Era lo menos que podía hacer por aquellos hombres a los cuales había visto morir de esa manera tan horrible.

El anciano sabía que se estaba jugando la vida. Magnus parecía ser demasiado sobre protector con respecto a Signe. Sin embargo, era la única manera de poder confirmar que el fuego no se había expandido a otros territorios del reino.

—¿Has visto efectivamente al anterior rey enfrentarse a la fuerza que se escondía en el fuego? —le preguntó el hombre.

Magnus frunció el entrecejo pero se mantuvo callado, muy pendiente de la respuesta de la muchacha.

—¿Cómo sabe? —Signe estaba algo desconcertada. No había forma que ese hombre supiera de que había algo o alguien escondido detrás de aquellas llamas:—Sí… —Aún le causaban escalofríos el recordar el hecho de que aquel ser la había mirado directamente a los ojos.

El anciano asintió antes de mirar al rey.

—Su Majestad, su padre había preferido que esto le mantuviese oculto pero… —Se mordió los labios:—Hay una historia que se trasmite de generación en generación en la familia real pero por alguna razón el rey anterior decidió que lo mejor sería que ni usted ni su hermana supiera nada de esto —Se mantuvo callado pues no estaba seguro de si el muchacho le iba a creer o iba a tomarlo como un loco.

Magnus respiró profundamente. Parecía que cada día tenía que descubrir algo nuevo y comenzaba a sentir que la responsabilidad era demasiado para él. Sin embargo, al mirar los ojos azules de Signe, se dio cuenta de que no debía flaquear.

—Quiero saber porqué mi padre murió —Magnus insistió.

—Las leyendas decían que algún día varios seres vendrían a demandar el trono para sí y el rey anterior se ha estado preparando para ello desde hacía años —explicó el anciano:—Es muy probable que su sacrificio sea lo suficiente para apaciguar a aquella fuerza.

—¿Por qué no aguardó a tener un ejército más grande? ¿Por qué ponerse en peligro de ése modo? —Magnus no conseguía comprender el razonamiento.

—Porque no quería que muriera más gente —le explicó sencillamente:—Su padre puso al reino en primer lugar y hay que aprovechar su sacrificio. Quizás podamos… —Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando a una pared.

Magnus había escondido su rostro entre sus manos y Signe le acariciaba con cariño el cabello. No quería que nadie viese el dolor que le producía el pensar en lo que había hecho su padre y lo mucho que había afectado su muerte.

—Si me excusa, Su Majestad —Thorvald reconoció que era el momento de salir de allí.

El monarca hizo apenas un ademán con su mano para que se retirara.

Thorvald estaba preocupado. Si el muchacho continuaba actuando así, no estaba seguro de que el reino pudiera subsistir. El anterior monarca sólo les había comprado un poco más de tiempo. Algo debía de hacerse, pero no se le ocurría qué.

En ese instante, se encontró con la princesa. Ella, aunque aturdida aún por todos los acontecimientos, parecía ser más decidida que su hermano mellizo. Estaba frustrada con él ya que evidentemente seguía sin hablarle. Quería disculparse pero él no le daba la oportunidad.

—Princesa, me gustaría conversar con usted —El anciano pensó que ella era su mejor opción:—Aún tenemos mucho de que hablar —le recordó.

—Oh, lo siento. Había planeado ir de vuelta pero cuando regresó Signe… —Negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que es un momento difícil pero creo que eres la única que puedes hacer algo en este momento —le suplicó.

Aunque en ese momento Annelisse planeaba ir junto a Berwald y buscar la manera de que Magnus les volviera a hablar, al darse cuenta de que el anciano le estaba rogando, ella no pudo negarse. De todas maneras, no creyó que fuera a perder mucho tiempo.

—Muy bien, andando —La muchacha asintió y siguió al mayor hacia el sótano.

Un par de días después, se realizó el funeral al rey. Los consejeros junto al nuevo gobernante habían decidido disfrazar la muerte del monarca anterior. No creían que fuera necesario asustar a la gente de la capital con eventos que ni ellos mismos podían explicar.

Detrás del carro que llevaba un cajón vacío, que simbolizaba el cuerpo del rey, le seguían Magnus y Annelisse. Se dirigían a la catedral donde se llevaría a cabo el funeral.

Toda la ciudad estaba llena de adornos negros y la bandera del reino estaba a medio izar.

—Magnus… —Annelisse se atrevió a hablarle en aquel momento. No creía que su hermano fuera capaz de hacer una escena en frente de toda la gente.

—No ahora —le pidió.

—Necesito hablarte —le suplicó en la carroza que les llevaban a ambos.

—¿De qué? —Magnus arqueó una de sus cejas.

—¿Podría dejar de lado lo que hice por un instante? Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —Se disculpó y su voz se rompió. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

El muchacho se compadeció de ella. En un par de meses sus vidas habían sido trastocadas para siempre.

—Lo siento —murmuró el muchacho.

—Tienes que hacer algo al respecto. Nuestro padre murió para protegernos pero ese fuego puede volver. Signe misma dijo que vio a alguien allí —le explicó mientras que se secaba las lágrimas.

Magnus no conseguía comprender bien del todo la situación. Había escuchado atentamente a Signe y le creía por completo. Ese anciano le explicado sobre la leyenda y evidentemente su hermana se había interiorizado mejor al respecto. Había tanto por hacer, pensó.

Ya en la catedral, Annelisse no pudo contener el llanto. Sabía que su padre no estaba allí dentro de ese cajón y eso empeoraba la situación.

Un par de filas más atrás, Berwald y Signe se hallaban sentados, observando toda la escena. En ese momento, la muchacha se acordó del encargo que le había dejado el padre de éste.

—Tu padre… —Signe lo había pensado bastante. Era la única oportunidad que tenía para hablar con él:—Me dio algo antes de…. Ya sabes… —No se animó a mirarle a los ojos.

Berwald se sorprendió. Desde que ella había regresado, no se había atrevido a preguntarle sobre su propio padre, a pesar de que tenía varias dudas al respecto.

—Yo… —Había estado tan ocupado en consolar a Annelisse, que se había olvidado por completo de su propio dolor.

—Fue muy valiente —Signe no sabía qué decirle para hacerle sentir mejor. Ella nunca supo lo que era tener un padre así que ver a sus amigos en aquel estado le resultaba extraño.

—No me esperaba menos —murmuró.

Signe se dio cuenta de que una pequeña lágrima bajó por la mejilla del muchacho. Hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de que él también estaba sufriendo mucho. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que concentrarse en lo que se suponía que debía entregarle.

—Esto es para ti —Le mostró una enorme llave algo oxidada —Me pidió que te lo entregue —Signe apartó la mirada mientras que aguardaba a que la tomara:—Me dijo que tú sabrías qué hacer con ella —añadió.

El muchacho asintió y tomó la llave. La contempló un largo rato.

—Gracias —dijo en una voz casi inaudible.

Alrededor del mediodía, Signe se acercó a Annelisse mientras que Magnus conversaba con algunos nobles. No estaba segura siquiera de cómo conversar con ella después de todo el embrollo que hubo entre ellas.

—Necesito entregarte algo —Se limitó a decir Signe.

Annelisse estaba tan ensimismada entre sus pensamientos que reaccionó recién al cabo de unos minutos.

—¿Ah? ¿De verdad? —La princesa estaba más sorprendida por el hecho de que Signe quisiera conversar con ella que lo que fuera que tuviese para darle.

Signe asintió y de su abrigo, sacó un rollo de pergamino.

—El padre de Berwald me lo entregó antes de… —Se detuvo. Simplemente depositó el pedazo de papel sobre la mano de la princesa:—No, no lo leí así que no sé que contiene —le explicó antes de que Annelisse se atreviera a preguntarle sobre el mismo.

—Gracias —La muchacha contempló el pedazo de papel por un largo rato y luego lo guardó en su sostén, a falta de otro lado para hacerlo.

Signe estaba a punto de decirle algo pero Annelisse observó que Berwald desaparecía del amplio comedor del castillo.

—Tengo que irme —La princesa se despidió y decidió seguir al otro.

Últimamente actuaba algo raro, quizás porque ya no contaba con la amistad de Magnus o porque él necesitaba hablar con alguien y todos sus sentimientos se estaban juntando en su interior, listos para explotar en cualquier momento.

Magnus se dio cuenta que su hermana se retiraba del lugar. Arrugó la nariz, siempre estaba tramando algo. Luego intercambió miradas con Signe, quien parecía estar igual de intrigada que él.

Berwald se dirigió hacia la antigua habitación de su padre y se mantuvo un largo rato delante de la puerta antes de atreverse a entrar allí. No lo había hecho desde aquel día que mantuvieron su última conversación.

Annelisse se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial. Quizás debía dejarle su espacio. Pero, por otro lado, temía que hiciera alguna estupidez.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, finalmente se atrevió a ingresar al lugar. Le resultó tan extraño estar allí y no encontrar a su padre leyendo o simplemente contemplando la vista que le proporcionaba el lugar.

Lo más raro de todo era que finalmente iba a desentrañar lo que había en aquel baúl que se hallaba detrás de la enorme silla donde su padre acostumbraba a sentarse. Cuánto tiempo había anhelado descubrir su contenido pero nunca había creído que fuera bajo esas circunstancias.

Se arrodilló y después de decirse de una vez, abrió el enorme baúl. Lentamente se inclinó para retirar la enorme espada que se encontraba en su interior.

Recordó entonces las historias que su padre le había contado cuando era niño. Sacó el arma de su vaina para contemplarla con más detenimiento. De inmediato, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un tipo de metal cualquiera. Nunca había visto algo tan maravilloso en su vida.

Volvió a guardar el arma en su vaina. Aquel tipo de metal era muy extraño de encontrar y sólo había otra arma que también la empleaba: La doble hacha del rey anterior.

Se quedó sentado en el suelo pensando en lo que debía hacer a continuación. Se sentía perdido sin su guía. No podía quedarse en ese castillo por mucho tiempo más. ¿Qué le diría su padre bajo esas circunstancias? Sin duda alguna, aquella llave significaba algo más que una simple herencia. Sólo había una respuesta a aquella cuestión y sabía que a cierta princesa no le iba a agradar.

Annelisse lo observaba desde la puerta. Se sentía una completa inútil, no podía ayudarlo cuando más lo necesitaba. Decidió dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos. Ya hablaría con él en otra ocasión.

Un par de días después, se realizó la coronación oficial de Magnus como rey. Tras los festejos, Berwald fue a buscarlo para conversar con él.

—Su Majestad —Le llamó a una distancia prudencial. No estaba seguro si aún podía referirse a él como siempre.

—Ber… —El monarca lucía un poco sorprendido:—¿Qué ocurre?

—Necesito hablar contigo —comentó. Había planeado esa conversación durante todo el día pero dudaba de cómo iba a reaccionar el otro.

Magnus asintió y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Berwald respiró profundamente. Había tomado una decisión y sabía que iba a lastimar a la única persona que siempre le había acompañado. Sin embargo, era algo que debía hacer para honrar el recuerdo de su padre.

—Quiero… —Todo lo que había planeado decirle repentinamente se le escapó. El recuerdo de Annelisse le impedía continuar, pero sabía que debía forzarse ahora que tenía la atención del monarca:—Quiero enrolarme al ejército en el norte del país.

Magnus sabía que ése era su sueño pero pensó que al menos esperaría tres años más.

—No eres mayor de edad —le recordó.

—Por eso… —Berwald miró a los ojos del otro:—Necesito de tu ayuda.

El monarca no estaba seguro sobre lo qué debería hacer. Su hermana estaría devastada una vez que se enterara de aquellos planes. Sin embargo, Berwald lucía determinado. No podía decirle que no.

—¿Annelisse lo sabe? —le preguntó.

—No. Voy a despedirme esta noche pero no le diré nada —El muchacho prefería dejar las cosas así, pues temía que ella fuera lo suficientemente alocada para seguirle.

Magnus asintió. No era quien para rechazarle. Era su mejor amigo después de todo.

Una hora después, tras una larga plática, Berwald salió de la habitación de Magnus. Guardó el pergamino que Magnus le entregó ya que ese sería su salvoconducto.

Su corazón se aceleró mientras que se acercaba a la habitación de Annelisse. Se suponía que ningún hombre debía ir a su dormitorio, pero no planeaba obedecer las reglas en su última noche. Tragó saliva y golpeó la puerta.

Annelisse se estaba arreglando el cabello cuando escuchó aquellos ruidos. Se preguntaba quién osaba molestarle a esa hora. Estaba agotada. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se quedó pasmada al ver a Berwald frente a ella.

Sin embargo, no pudo decir algo al respecto porque cuando se dio cuenta, él la estaba besando. Fue un beso suave y cariñoso, un tanto tímido. Ella le atrajo para continuar con aquella demostración de afecto.

Cuando se separaron finalmente, Annelisse contempló el rostro del otro. Le acarició una de sus mejillas y estaba segura de que había sentido una lágrima deslizarse por la misma.

—Que tengas buenas noches —Se limitó a decir el muchacho antes de retirarse.

Annelisse estaba demasiado conmocionada como para reaccionar. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Pero él desapareció tan rápido que no pudo seguirle el paso sin caerse o tropezarse. Acarició sus labios.

Lo que ella ignoraba por completo era que esa sería la última vez que lo vería en un buen tiempo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **Notas de autor: (?)**

 **1\. Me peleé bastante con este capítulo. Recién hace poco me vino la inspiración para continuar. No quería entregar algo aburrido y casi sin sentimiento. Así que lo siento por no actualizar antes.**

 **2\. ¡Los 2p aparecen! Quiero aclarar que las personalidades los second players son de mi autoría. Tal vez no sean como el fandom los muestre, pero esta es mi forma de ver. Igual no es que haya mucho material de los 2pNórdicos.**

 **3\. El capítulo es algo nsfw. No soy de poner mucho erotismo en mis historias, pero hice una excepción porque me pareció divertido hacerlo. Les aseguro que no es lo que piensan, lmao.**

 **¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo!**

* * *

 **VII**

Era la hora perfecta para salir de allí. Aún no había amanecido, por lo que nadie podría verlo escabullirse del palacio. Sólo llevaba consigo ropa de cambio, todos sus ahorros, el documento que le había dado Magnus para asegurar su entrada al ejército y la espada de su padre.

Usaría su caballo de siempre para su huida, un enorme semental negro que su padre le había comprado hacía unos tres años atrás.

Acomodó sus pertenencias y montó el animal. Por un momento, dudó sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Iba a abandonar lo que había considerado su hogar desde pequeño.

Sin embargo, sabía que esto era lo que debía hacer. Estaba seguro de que su padre aprobaría de su decisión.

Luego de subirse al animal, decidió irse tan rápido como pudo por el portón trasero. De ése modo, nadie le podría ver. Su huida sería lo más silenciosa posible.

No obstante, en el camino, se encontró con Signe quien estaba dando el desayuno a sus preciadas criaturas. La muchacha se detuvo al ver a Berwald. Éste se quedó en silencio. No sabía qué hacer, ya lo había visto.

—Espero que estés seguro de lo que estás haciendo —Signe comentó antes de arrojar otro pedazo de carne hacia uno de los grifos, quien chilló antes de devorar su comida.

—¿Podrías no decírselo? Que me viste —le suplicó Berwald. No dejaba de pensar en la reacción de Annelisse y era probablemente lo único que le hacía dudar sobre su decisión.

—Nunca tuvimos esta conversación —acordó la muchacha. Ya podía imaginarse el drama que se armaría dentro de unas cuantas horas y Annelisse nunca le perdonaría si se llegara a enterar de semejante encuentro.

—Gracias —Berwald se dio la vuelta para retomar su camino.

—Buen viaje —Le deseó Signe. Magnus no le había mencionado nada sobre esto pero por las pintas del otro, no le cabía dudas de que se iría a algún lugar remoto.

Berwald asintió y tras golpear suavemente al animal, se puso al galope. Debía alejarse lo más rápido posible de allí. Se preguntaba si alguna vez Annelisse conseguiría entender los motivos que le forzaban a ingresar al ejército.

Signe contempló a su amigo y su caballo por un largo rato. Esperaba volverlo nuevamente muy pronto. Sin duda alguna, los gemelos lo iban a necesitar.

Suspiró y continuó su labor. Pronto iba a amanecer y el caos iba a desatarse.

Al cabo de una hora, Berwald detuvo el caballo y mientras que analizaba lo que estaba haciendo, vio una figura a apenas unos cuantos metros de él. Se limpió las gafas, estaba seguro de que estaba alucinando.

La mujer era igual a Annelisse, con la salva excepción de que sus ojos eran de un color rojo escarlata y su cabello tan oscuro como el carbón. Caminaba de una manera tan seductora que el muchacho comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Berwald negó con la cabeza, era imposible que eso estuviera ocurriendo. Pero la muchacha se le acercó lo suficiente para ponerle una mano sobre su pecho. Éste no podía ni siquiera moverse.

—El reino de tu amigo va a llegar muy pronto a su fin —murmuró y luego se apartó. Le regaló una sonrisa al otro antes de darse la vuelta.

No obstante, antes de que Berwald pudiera hacerle una pregunta, la muchacha desapareció.

Berwald estaba desconcertado. Quizás sólo se debía a que no había dormido lo suficiente y veía la figura de Annelisse por todas partes. Esa debía ser la explicación. Aunque aquello se había sentido muy real.

No, no podía ser. Berwald negó con la cabeza y volvió a subirse al caballo. Tenía una misión que cumplir y ninguna alucinación le haría retroceder.

Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, Magnus y Annelisse estaban desayunando. El rey miró de reojo a su hermana quien se hallaba de un excelente humor. ¿Debía dejar que estuviera así hasta que lo descubriera o debía ser él quien le diera las malas noticias? Le resultaba obvio que Berwald había sido incapaz de contarle sus planes.

 _Ya me la pagarás_ , pensó Magnus.

—Por cierto, no he visto a Berwald en toda la mañana —comentó Annelisse, extrañada por el asiento vacío en frente de ella.

Magnus se acomodó la ropa y suspiró. No era la conversación que deseaba mantener con ella e n ese momento pero era inevitable. De algún modo u otro, lo descubriría y seguiría siendo su culpa.

—Él… —Magnus no se animó a mirarle a los ojos. Sabía que iba a destrozarle el corazón.

—¿Sí? —Annelisse no había dejado de pensar en el beso de la noche anterior y moría de ganas de volver a repetirlo. Quería hablar de tantas cuestiones con Berwald que apenas había podido dormir.

Magnus apretó los puños antes de soltar la verdad. O la media verdad. A pesar de todo, sentía cierta lealtad hacia Berwald y prefería que su hermana lo odiara a él antes que a su amigo.

—Decidí que lo mejor sería que entrase al ejército en el norte del país —le dijo con firmeza.

Annelisse observó a su hermano por un largo rato antes de levantarse.

—¿Qué? —Estaba desconcertada. No conseguía comprender del todo las palabras que su hermano acababa de pronunciar.

—Lo que he dicho. Le envié al ejército en el norte del país —Intentó sonar lo más firme posible y luego se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

La princesa se quedó ahí, parada, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de anunciarle el otro. No, no, no. Sacudió la cabeza y sin importarle el protocolo, siguió a Magnus.

—¡Espera! —le reclamó mientras que aceleraba el paso para acercarse al otro

Magnus hizo una señal a uno de sus guardias para que le detuvieran. Tendría que convivir con su odio. Pero esperaba que algún día lo entendiera. De esa manera, consiguió alejarse de la situación, dejando a su hermana completamente devastada.

Annelisse se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los aposentos de Berwald y su padre. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Con mucho cuidado, empujó la puerta donde había sido el dormitorio del muchacho.

Se detuvo en la entrada. Era la primera vez que se hallaba allí, aunque había pensado varias veces en visitarlo. Sin embargo, sabía que si alguien se enteraba de que había visitado a Berwald en la mitad de la noche, podría acarrearle problemas a él.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden. No parecía como si alguien hubiese dormido ahí por años. Annelisse se sentó sobre la cama y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Tal vez lo hubiera acompañado o quizás hubiera conseguido que Magnus pospusiera su idea por un tiempo.

Acarició sus labios. Aquello había sido un beso de despedida. No era como a ella le hubiera gustado que sucediera. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle y decirle pero no podía hacerlo. Por un momento, se le pasó por la mente emplear uno de los animales de Signe e ir junto a él. Pero era estúpido. Sólo le ocasionaría más problemas.

Se recostó y cerró los ojos por unos minutos. Se preguntaba si Berwald había conseguido dormir algo durante la noche, a sabiendas del destino que le esperaba. Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido de antemano…

¿Por qué estaba perdiendo a tanta gente de pronto? Primero su padre y ahora él. Cada día parecía que le arrinconaban más en la soledad.

No estaba segura de lo que sentía realmente. Era como un tornado de emociones en su interior. ¿Por qué no fue capaz de dejarle una nota siquiera? Abrió los ojos de vuelta.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia al despacho del padre de Berwald, donde lo había visto contemplar una espada. Allí se percató de que había un montón de papeles rotos en una esquina. La tinta parecía aún fresca. La pluma estaba a un lado. Era como si alguien hubiera intentado escribir algo pero cada vez que lo hacía, se sentía frustrado y lo arrojaba a la esquina.

Se agachó y aunque era evidente que no se podía leer ninguna de las supuestas cartas, consiguió encontrar un "Lo siento, Annelisse" escrito con una pulcra letra. La muchacha se aferró a ese pedazo de papel. Todo lo demás era simplemente imposible de leer.

Tenía sus dudas sobre lo que debía hacer a continuación. Podría seguir a Berwald pero la ausencia de una princesa sería demasiado notoria. Se mordió los labios. Contempló el resto del despacho y respiró profundamente.

Luego se puso de pie. Si Berwald estaba determinado a hacer justicia por su padre, entonces eso era lo que debía hacer ella también. Aunque no tenía ninguna habilidad en particular. Su hermano era eximio en el uso del hacha y Signe tenía conocimientos de magia. ¿Ella? Sabía trepar y causar problemas. Dudaba que coser le pudiera ayudar en algo.

Se dirigió a su habitación y recordó la carta que Signe le había entregado. Todavía no la había leído. Quizás era el momento de hacerlo. Se arregló el vestido y salió de allí.

Quería parecer como si no lo hubiera afectado la partida tan repentina de Berwald pero, de vez en cuando, tenía que detenerse para secarse las lágrimas.

Ingresó a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. No planeaba asistir a ninguna de sus clases.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama y respiró profundamente. ¿Qué debía hacer a continuación? Cuando su padre aún vivía al menos tenía el plan de ir al extranjero y quizás ser diplomática. Pero ahora estaba perdida. Con todos los acontecimientos recientes, dudaba de que la respuesta fuera abandonar a Magnus.

Sus ojos se fijaron repentinamente en el pedazo de papel que Signe le había entregado tiempo atrás. ¡La carta de su padre! Se sentó y agarró la misma. Hasta aquel instante, no había tenido el valor de leerlo. Sin embargo, creyó que quizás así encontraría la clave si leía las últimas palabras que su padre le había dejado.

 _Querida Annie:_

 _Sé que en este momento me estarás odiando. O quizás odies a tu hermano. Realmente hubiera deseado tener el tiempo para explicarles a los dos la situación en la que nuestro reino se encuentra. No pido que me perdones pero espero que algún día me entiendas. Un rey se debe a su pueblo y debe hacer los sacrificios que crea necesarios._

 _Habla con Thorvald. Me gustaría que fueras su pupila. Él va a enseñarte muchas cosas que tu hermano va a necesitar en el futuro._

 _No estoy seguro si lo que haré va a funcionar pero al menos les va a comprar el tiempo necesario para prepararse ante la amenaza que se avecina. Thorvald te dará más explicaciones._

 _¿Recuerdas la habitación a la cual siempre has deseado entrar desde niña? En aquel sitio guardé todas las pertenencias de tu querida madre y hay algo que me gustaría que te lo lleves. Se suponía que debía entregártelo luego de su muerte pero fui un idiota. Creí que las mujeres no necesitaban armas. Cuán errado he estado._

 _En ese lugar, se encuentran su preciado arco y flechas. Tu madre era una excelente cazadora antes de casarse conmigo y creo que te serán útiles. A tu hermano le he dejado mi doble hacha. Los dos están imbuidos con magia ancestral, la única capaz de enfrentarse al peligro que acecha._

 _Lo siento mucho, Annie. Debí ser un mejor padre para ti y tu hermano. Sin embargo, sé que serán capaces de enfrentarse a las fuerzas oscuras._

 _En cuanto a tu matrimonio… Mi niña, eres tan rebelde que siempre he dudado sobre un matrimonio concertado. Así que con esta carta, te libero. Puedes casarte con quien más desees. Ama hasta que tu corazón te duela tanto que no puedas respirar._

Luego estaba la firma del rey con su sello real.

Annelisse estaba llorando. La muchacha se sacudió y se limpió los ojos.

—Maldición, estoy a un paso de convertirme en una catarata —Se quejó antes de guardar la carta en su mesa de luz. Aunque seguía enfadada con Magnus, tenía que hablar de inmediato.

Fue a su tocador y se limpió el rostro. Se miró en el espejo para asegurarse de que no había rastros del llanto. No podía permitirse ser tan débil.

No obstante, cuando se disponía a salir, una alta figura apareció en su balcón. Annelisse se quedó paralizada.

—Pobre niña inocente —comentó la voz antes de esbozar una brillante sonrisa.

La princesa arrugó la frente. No iba a ponerse a llorar. No iba a demostrarle que tenía miedo, fuera quien fuera.

—No sé quién eres pero los guardias han hecho un pésimo trabajo —contestó. Buscó con la mirada pero no tenía nada que pudiera emplear como arma.

—Tus guardias no podrían hacer nada contra mí —respondió antes de salir a la luz.

Annelisse se sobresaltó. Se suponía que Berwald había salido muy temprano a la mañana. ¿Cómo era posible…? Sin embargo, al fijarse mejor, no era él aunque el parecido con éste era increíble. Sus ojos rojos y su cabello rojizo lo hacían diferenciarse de su amigo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó la muchacha cuando finalmente se recuperó de la sorpresa.

—Muchas cosas —contestó el ser antes de acercarse lo suficiente a la princesa como para tomarla del cuello:—Ese Berwald es un idiota, ¿no es así? Dejarte sola, a la merced de cualquiera —Acercó su rostro para disfrutar del aroma de la muchacha.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! —Annelise se estaba desesperando.

—Te dejaré una advertencia para ti y tu hermano… —Se relamió los labios:—Aunque supongo que ella lo hará… —El hombre negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera confundido.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido —Annelisse se removió para escaparse pero aquel hombre era muy fuerte.

—Ya, ya… —Asintió y continuó:—Sigue jugando con tu mundo de fantasía. Cuando Markell regrese, vendrá a reclamar lo que es suyo —Pasó la punta de la lengua por el cuello de la muchacha y luego se apartó.

Annelisse cayó al suelo, estremecida. Sus ojos irradiaban odio.

—Ustedes mataron a mi padre, ¿no es así? —Estaba asqueada pero no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad.

El hombre le sonrió, se encogió de hombros y desapareció en las sombras.

Annelisse se levantó y salió corriendo. Tenía que hablar con Thorvald. Era el único que podía ayudarla.

Mientras tanto, Magnus se hallaba en su dormitorio. Había pasado la mañana entrenando tan rigurosamente como podía y ahora estaba descansando, antes de abrir su despacho y recibir las quejas de sus súbditos.

Cerró los ojos por un breve instante. Todavía sentía el peso de ser rey sobre sus hombros. Había sido un ingenuo. ¿Acaso no podía regresar al tiempo cuando era un simple niño y pretender que era uno?

De repente escuchó la puerta de su dormitorio cerrarse con un estruendo. Magnus se levantó de inmediato.

—Dije que no quería que nadie me molestara —dijo con feracidad, irritado.

—Oh, pero si sólo me tomara un par de minutos, Su Majestad —respondió una suave voz de mujer.

Magnus estaba desconcertado. Con la sola excepción de Signe y las empleadas que cambiaban sus sábanas y lavaban sus ropas, ninguna mujer podía ingresar a su habitación.

—Si con esto pretendes que me case contigo… —Pero pronto el rey se quedó sin palabras y con la boca abierta.

Era una mujer de delgada contextura y un largo cabello castaño. Magnus pensó por un momento de que se trataba de Signe pero ésta jamás intentaría seducirlo de la forma que esta extraña estaba intentándolo. Sus ojos eran de un azul cristalino y… Estaba desnuda.

—¿Te he puesto nervioso? —preguntó la muchacha, quien lucía divertida por la reacción del otro.

Magnus tragó saliva. No obstante, trató de recobrar el sentido.

—Necesito que te vayas. No tengo negocio alguno contigo —Magnus miró al techo porque no quería caer en la tentación.

Se escuchó una carcajada y eso hizo que el monarca se pusiera más nervioso.

—Por favor, vete —Magnus estaba colorado y se dio la vuelta, esperando que la otra le hiciera caso.

Sin embargo, las manos de la mujer pronto comenzaron a tocar la espalda del monarca.

—¿Tan nervioso te pone una mujer desnuda? —preguntó la mujer con desdén.

—No… Por supuesto que no —Magnus siguió en su misma posición.

Luego la muchacha se colocó justo en frente de él y lo empujó contra la cama.

—Vas a escucharme bien —dijo la mujer con determinación.

Magnus pensó en huir pero entonces sería un cobarde. Así que, a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba, se quedó allí.

La mujer se sentó a horcajadas y y se apoyó contra el pecho del otro.

Magnus intentó pensar en Signe. Temía que su cuerpo lo traicionara en cualquier momento. Podía sentir perfectamente los senos de la mujer.

—Aprovecha el tiempo que tendrás en el trono —murmuró la mujer antes de darle un suave mordisco en la oreja.

—¿Qué? —Magnus quiso empujarla pero por alguna razón esa diminuta mujer pesaba demasiado.

—Lo que escuchaste —La muchacha se relamió los labios y luego tomó del mentón al rey:—Markell va a regresar pronto. Tu estúpido padre… —Negó con la cabeza:—Disfruta de lo que tienes antes de que el verdadero rey reclame lo que es suyo.

De repente se escuchó un trueno y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la muchacha se desvaneció. Magnus estaba pálido y con la respiración entrecortada. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Se puso de pie y salió de su habitación de inmediato.

—¿Has visto a alguien entrar aquí? —preguntó a uno de los guardias que se hallaban frente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

—No, Su Majestad —contestó el soldado.

En ese instante, Signe estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando intercambió miradas con Magnus. Arqueó una de sus cejas al ver lo agitado que estaba el rey. Por lo general, después de horas de entrenamiento, estaba exhausto.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Con cariño, acarició una de sus mejillas.

Magnus abrió la boca pero no estaba seguro de ser capaz de explicarle lo que había visto. No quería que creyese que estaba viendo a otra mujer. Al fin y al cabo, era probable que Signe pensara que se estaba inventando una historia con tal de justificar su comportamiento.

—Sólo… —Magnus examinó el rostro de la muchacha para asegurarse de que se trataba de ella. Sus dedos se enredaron con su cabello rubio por un largo rato antes de contemplar sus ojos azules.

—¿Qué? —Signe estaba preocupada por la forma en que el otro se comportaba.

Magnus miró al suelo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Se rascó la nuca.

—¿Crees que soy un pésimo rey? Tal vez debería renunciar o algo por el estilo —No podía olvidar las palabras de aquella mujer. Quería estar a la par de las expectativas de su padre pero se sentía inseguro. ¿Y si fallaba en proteger a la gente que quería?

Signe rodó los ojos y puso ambas manos sobre las mejillas del rey.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes esa actitud tan derrotista? Tu mejor amigo fue a unirse al ejército para ayudar. Yo he visto cosas que no debería haber visto y de toda maneras, ¡regresé! ¡Regresé para estar a tu lado! —le reclamó.

Magnus abrió ampliamente los ojos, sorprendido.

—¡Vi como ése hombre de ojos rojos mataba a todo lo que se le acercaba! —añadió antes de que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas:—No… —Negó con la cabeza.

Magnus se dio cuenta de su error. Estaba avergonzado.

—Voy a estar a tu lado y vas a salir adelante —Signe le agarró de la mano:—¿De dónde has sacado esa idea tan rara?

Magnus quería contárselo todo pero ya la había hecho enojar y no quería empeorar la situación.

—Fue una estupidez…

Y de repente, Signe puso sus labios sobre los de Magnus. La muchacha estaba sonrojada pero quería dar a entender su punto de la forma más directa posible para que el rey la comprendiera de una vez por todas.

—Así que… —Signe se apartó y miró al otro:—Deja de decir tonterías. Tu reino te necesita, deja de dudar. Yo voy a estar a tu lado sin importar qué —le aseguró.

Y en ese momento, Magnus la envolvió entre sus brazos.

Sin embargo, tres personajes estaban sentados a las afueras del palacio, aguardando como quien tiene una paciencia infinita.

* * *

 **Se vienen capítulos con mucha acción en todos los sentidos. La verdad es que disfruto mucho escribir esta historia, si no se dieron cuenta. (Sobre todo torturar a Magnus (?))**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Annelisse contempló a la pareja desde una prudencial distancia. Estuvo a punto de interrumpirlos, pero hacía tiempo que no veía a su hermano realmente feliz. Todas las responsabilidades del reino se habían caído sobre sus hombros. Se merecía tener un instante de paz.

No iba a negar que estaba celosa. Deseaba que Berwald se encontrara ahí. Estaba segura que con su apoyo, todo sería más fácil. Sin embargo, pese a lo mucho que le dolía, la vida continuaba y ella tenía que hacer su parte para vengar a su padre.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta. Decidió entonces que esperaría al día siguiente para conversar con su hermano y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Thorvald. Él era el único que realmente podía brindarle respuestas.

Bajó al sótano y golpeó suavemente su puerta. Le daba escalofríos estar ahí ella sola. Sin embargo, no tenía momento para dudar. El tiempo estaba en contra de todos.

—Pero si es la princesa —dijo el desgarbado anciano con una sonrisa. No esperaba verla ahí a esa hora.

—Necesito hacerte más preguntas —Annelisse le mostró la carta de su padre:—Hoy… —Sacudió la cabeza: —¿Puedo pasar? —Tenía un torbellino en la mente. Demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

—Siempre dispongo de tiempo para la hija del gran Mikkel —contestó el hombre antes de moverse a un lado para que ella pudiera ingresar.

Annelisse estaba intrigada por la cantidad de libros que tenía ese hombre. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo su padre habría pasado allí. Dudaba que una vida fuera suficiente para leer cada uno de esos grandes tomos que se asomaban.

—Entonces, ¿te has decidido? —le preguntó el anciano.

Al principio quedó desconcertada pero al recordar el porqué estaba allí, asintió.

—Berwald se ha marchado al ejército esta mañana, Magnus tiene muchos asuntos con los cuales lidiar… —Se mordió los labios antes de continuar:—Quiero ser de ayuda para el reino —dijo decidida.

El anciano asintió.

—El reino va a precisar de toda la ayuda posible. El enemigo al que se enfrenta es terrible. Su sed de poder es inimaginable. Tu hermano está en grave peligro —Thorvald le advirtió. El anciano creyó que sería mejor ser franco con Annelisse.

La muchacha respiró profundamente.

—Hoy sucedió algo… —Annelisse miró el suelo antes de contemplar los ojos verdes del anciano:—Necesito que me prometas que no le dirás una palabra a Magnus —le suplicó.

El hombre movió de arriba abajo la cabeza, como signo que aceptaba la petición de la princesa.

—Un hombre… —Annelisse negó con la cabeza:—No. Un ser entró en mi habitación hoy y me advirtió sobre un tal Markell. Que pronto regresaría —La muchacha seguía turbada por aquel encuentro.

El anciano frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Estás segura de que dijo que se llamaba Markell? —El hombre se dirigió hacia uno de los estantes y sacó un libro que lucía como si hacía siglos nadie hubiera cogido.

Thorvald puso el libro sobre la mesa más cercana e indicó a Annelisse que se acercara. Tras hojear con mucho cuidado, le señaló una página.

—Markell era un muchacho que vivió miles de años atrás, cuando el Antiguo Reino aún sobrevivía. Intentó arrebatar el trono al legítimo rey y… —Thorvald se sorprendió. La hoja, donde se suponía que debía estar la historia, había sido arrancada.

Annelisse vio por primera vez el desconcierto en el rostro del anciano.

—No, es imposible... —El anciano cerró abruptamente el libro, dejando que el polvo se levantara por todas partes.

Annelisse se cubrió los ojos y tosió un poco.

—En fin, en fin… —El hombre no quería atosigar con demasiada información a su nueva alumna. Tenía muchas cosas que enseñarle:—Ya hablaremos de eso. ¿Ya tienes el arma de tu madre? —le preguntó.

—No he podido pedirle a Magnus aún la llave… —Annelisse suspiró:—Se lo pediré mañana a primera hora —le prometió.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer —El anciano no quería ocupar más tiempo de la muchacha:—Voy a hablar con el rey para que pueda ser tu tutor a tiempo completo —le explicó.

Annelisse al fin vio algo positivo en toda esa horrible experiencia: Ya no tendría esas tediosas clases de confección que tanto aborrecía.

—Gracias —La muchacha se sentía aliviada. Tal vez no era su padre, pero encontraba cierto confort en hablar con ese hombre. Por una vez, no le trataban de tonta o de loca.

—Mañana empezaremos a trabajar —El hombre supuso que la muchacha había tenido suficiente por lo que quedaba del día. Además, debía organizarse. ¿Cómo empezar la educación de una muchacha de su edad?

Annelisse marchó del lugar aliviada. Era lo que necesitaba para distraerse del dolor que le producía la ausencia de Berwald.

Los tres seres seguían observando el castillo desde una prudencial distancia. Pronto uno de ellos notó la figura que iba acercándose hacia al mismo y frunció el entrecejo.

—Debería matarlo —murmuró la voz femenina mientras que preparaba para atacar.

—Basta —La única voz masculina respondió:—Markell estaría disgustado. Deberías esperar —le aconsejó.

La hechicera casi asesinó con la mirada al espadachín.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas que alguien más pueda superarte con tu magia? —Una segunda voz femenina se mofó de la primera.

—Si no fuéramos aliados, les haría arder hasta que no quede polvo de ustedes —Amenazó la primera voz. Se sentó y apagó la llama que se había encendido en su palma.

—Markell volverá pronto y podrás hacer lo que se te dé la gana —comentó la voz masculina para apaciguar a la hechicera.

La muchacha asintió. Estaba impaciente. No veía la hora de enseñar a todos aquellos sujetos quién era el verdadero rey. Ya habían esperado demasiado para ocupar el trono. Sólo esperaba que Markell despertara pronto.

Llegó la mañana. Signe estaba con sus plantas y leyendo un viejo de libro de runas. Suspiró. No había manera de que pudiera mejorar. Estaba frustrada. Le había prometido su apoyo a Magnus pero no tenía nada que ofrecerle más que eso. Necesitaba mejorar sus conocimientos de magia urgente.

Fue en aquel momento que vio una figura merodeando su lugar. Signe se levantó de inmediato.

—¿Quién anda por ahí? —Signe estaba asombrada. Por lo general, los grifos se inquietaban ante la presencia de un extraño y sin embargo, estos no se habían molestado al sentir la presencia del extraño.

Signe perdió todo el color en su rostro cuando vio al extranjero. Era imposible que estuviera ahí. Estaba segura que todos los de su clan habían muerto en aquella masacre. Pero ahí estaba parado frente a ella. ¿Acaso se trataba de un fantasma o un espíritu?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no lo crees? —El muchacho se acercó para acariciar suavemente el cabello de Signe.

—Sigurd… —Los ojos azules de Signe no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo frente a ella. Le tocó una de las mejillas y se percató de que su hermano estaba ahí:—¿Qué haces aquí? —Estaba aturdida. Tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle y no sabía por donde empezar.

—Hablaremos luego. Me alegra verte —Sigurd tenía otras cuestiones en mente en aquel momento, pero si todo salía bien, disfrutaría de más tiempo a solas con su hermana.

Signe asintió, muda. Estaba tratando de asimilar la figura que tenía delante de ella. Nunca se había imaginado que alguien más había sobrevivido a aquella masacre.

Sigurd se dio la vuelta y se despidió con un ademán. Ya tendrían el tiempo para ponerse al día. Lo sabía.

Magnus empezó a recibir gente esa tarde, después de su entrenamiento con la guardia real. Quería dominar el uso de la hacha de su padre. Estaba determinado a ser capaz de ser el nuevo dueño de "La hacedora de Tormentas". Le dolían los brazos pero de lo único que se arrepentía era de no ser capaz de dedicarle más tiempo.

Hizo un ademán para que entrara la primera persona que había solicitado la audiencia con él. Estaba seguro de que se trataría de algún campesino pidiendo compensación por las pérdidas de su cultivo o algún comerciante quejándose de la inseguridad. Sólo quería acabar con el asunto de una vez por todas.

Primero vino Thorvald. Le había tomado el gusto a conversar con el anciano.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, anciano? —le preguntó. Magnus estaba aguardando impacientemente por saber con qué iba a sorprenderle esta vez.

—Su Majestad, quiero apelar a su buen sentido común y al amor que le profesa a su hermana —Empezó. Lo había meditado toda la noche y sabía que ése era el único camino para conseguir un "sí" por parte del monarca.

—Interesante, sigue —Magnus se recostó sobre su trono mientras observaba al viejo. Se preguntaba si aquello provenía de él o si su hermana lo estaba utilizando.

—En los tiempos que estamos viviendo, su hermana se merece una mejor educación de la que recibe —Respiró profundamente antes de continuar:—Sé que es inusual que una mujer reciba una educación reservada para hombres, pero ella es especial —añadió.

Magnus asintió. Su hermana no encajaba en lo que se esperaba de una muchacha de su edad. Respiró profundamente. Era probable que la corte le reprendiera por tomar una medida nunca antes vista. Sin embargo, la felicidad de Annelisse venía primero. No quería darle otra razón para que le detestara.

—Estoy de acuerdo —comentó finalmente el rey ante la gente que lo rodeaba:—Desde mañana, ella se reunirá contigo. Pero tú serás el responsable de su educación —Esto último acotó sólo porque recordaba que su padre solía decirlo y quería sonar como si realmente estuviera sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

El anciano asintió en agradecimiento y se retiró de la sala.

Magnus tomó un poco de agua. Ya veía que lo iban a atosigar con dicha medida. Sin embargo, no había nada que le pudiera hacer cambiar de parecer al respecto.

Después de un descanso y de haber escuchado a un montón de gente más, entró el último. Magnus estaba listo para acabar con las audiencias.

Sin embargo, se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio al que ingresaba al lugar. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para intentar serenarse. Nunca había creído poder encontrar a alguien que se pareciera tanto a Signe.

—Su Majestad —El muchacho se hincó al saludar al monarca.

El rey estaba tan asombrado que se limitó a hacer un ademán para indicar al visitante que continuara hablando.

—Vengo por mi hermana —Sigurd sabía que se estaba jugando el pellejo. Si los rumores eran ciertos, el monarca estaba extremadamente encariñado con ella:—Me gustaría llevarla conmigo a mi recorrido por el mundo.

El salón se quedó en silencio. A pesar de que la corte y sus ministros no estaban de acuerdo con la relación entre Magnus y Signe, jamás se habían animado a pedirle que terminara la misma. Todos sabían lo caprichoso que era y lo poco tolerante que podía ser ante la sola mención del nombre de la muchacha.

—No —Magnus había considerado llamar a Signe, pero lo pensó dos veces. Rechazó la petición de forma tanjante, nadie iba a llevársela de su lado.

—Su Majestad… —Sigurd bajó los ojos. No iba a desistir tan fácilmente:—Ella necesita instrucción en el uso de la magia de sus ancestros y…

—No. He dicho que no —Aquello le puso de un terrible mal humor:—Ahora lárgate —Magnus se puso de pie y se retiró por una puerta que se hallaba al costado del trono.

No, no podía lidiar con esto. Primero su mejor amigo había decidido irse al norte y alistarse al ejército. Ahora alguien venía descaradamente a reclamar a Signe. No iba a permitir que alguien apareciera de la nada y se la llevara de su lado.

Esa noche, después de la cena, subió hasta la habitación de la muchacha. Golpeó suavemente la puerta ya que no quería entrar y encontrarse con una situación embarazosa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Signe abrió la misma y se hizo a un lado. En todo el día no habían podido conversar, así que no pudo esconder la alegría que le suponía verle allí, aunque sea por un breve lapso de tiempo.

Ella se arrojó a sus brazos y él la atrapó. Pronto ella se dio cuenta de que algo le molestaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó. Le acarició una de las mejillas para ver si calmaba su ánimo, ya que el monarca parecía algo irritado.

—Alguien… —Magnus no quería arruinar la velada pero no podía ocultarle algo así a Signe, si pretendía tener algo más con ella:—Alguien ha venido a reclamarte hoy. Mencionó que era tu hermano —acotó.

—Oh… —Signe había querido evitar el tema con Magnus. A decir verdad, ella sentía curiosidad por su hermano.

Magnus se apartó y observó a la muchacha por un largo rato. Arqueó una de sus cejas.

—Tú quieres ir con él, ¿no es así? —le cuestionó.

—No, por supuesto que no. Mi lugar es a tu lado… —Signe se acercó al monarca pero este dio un par de pasos hacia atás.

—Ya lo sabías —comentó el rey después de unos cuantos minutos en silencio.

Signe se limitó a asentir, ya que temía por la reacción del muchacho.

—No quise decírtelo porque no creí que fuera la gran cosa. Vamos, Magnus —Intentó acercarse una vez más pero el rey volvió a acercarse.

Magnus se dio la vuelta, herido en el orgullo. O quizás era el temor de perder a alguien más lo que le estaba nublando el juicio por completo.

—Haz lo que quieras —Magnus se retiró de allí. No quería pelear con ella.

La mañana llegó y Signe fue directamente hacia sus criaturas. Estar con ellas siempre le daba cierto confort. Ellas le comprendían sin necesidad de hablar. Su cabello ondeaba con el viento. Estaba lastimada por la actitud de Magnus.

La muchacha no se dio cuenta pero había comenzado a sollozar. Había dado su vida a ese lugar que solía maltratarle sólo por su origen. De todas las personas que habitaban ese castillo, había creído que Magnus sería el más comprensivo.

De repente, una mano se colocó sobre su hombro y de inmediato, intentó limpiarse la cara.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte —Sigurd se sentó a su lado.

—No, sólo… —Signe se mordió los labios y buscó algún pañuelo para que no se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando, aunque ya era muy tarde para eso.

Sigurd la examinó y luego el lugar. Aunque el invernadero era precioso, no creía que fuera un lugar para alguien de su clase.

—Signe, me gustaría que vengas conmigo a mi viaje —El muchacho había fallado con el rey, pero quizás podía convencerle a ella.

—No puedo —A pesar de todos los malos ratos que pasaba, sentía que ese castillo era su lugar. Además, le había hecho una promesa a Magnus. No podía abandonarlo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Realmente crees que perteneces a este lugar? —Sigurd sabía que se estaba moviendo en terreno peligroso. Sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo por el bien de ella.

—Yo… —Signe no tenía una respuesta para eso. Siempre se había sentido como una invasora, una extranjera. Pero Magnus le hizo cambiar eso. La trataba como igual pese a la diferencia en las clases sociales. No era algo que podía dejar de lado.

Sigurd metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó un par de rollos.

—Al menos, ¿ya manejas las runas? —le preguntó mientras que deslizaba un pergamino.

Signe negó con la cabeza. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía cómo utilizar lo más básico. Nunca había tenido nadie que le mostrara y sus padres no habían tenido el tiempo para enseñarle.

El otro suspiró. Luego comenzó a dibujar un par de inscripciones sobre el pergamino.

—¿Y no tienes interés en aprender? Signe, te estás echando a perder —Sigurd le reprendió.

La muchacha miro hacia otro lado.

Sigurd le tomó de la mano. Estaba preocupado por ella. El legado de su familia debía continuar de algún modo pero él solo no iba a poder lograrlo.

—Signe, ¿qué estás esperando? ¿Realmente crees que un rey va a casarse contigo? —le preguntó.

La muchacha, enfadada, se dio la vuelta y le dio una cachetada. Ni siquiera sabía lo que pretendía con Magnus, pero esa insinuación le había molestado de sobremanera.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No sé qué quiere de mí! —exclamó antes de salir corriendo. Aquello había sido demasiado para ella. Estaba confundida.

Se encerró en su habitación y se tiró sobre su cama para llorar amargamente. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Magnus se había enfadado con ella por demostrar interés en su hermano y éste le insistía para que se alejara de la única persona que le había tratado bien durante toda su estadía.

Estaba tan exhausta que se quedó dormida.

Alrededor de las una de la tarde, Annelisse golpeó su puerta e ingresó a su habitación. Encontró a la muchacha recostada, boca abajo. La princesa se acercó y le acarició suavemente el cabello.

—Esto es culpa de Magnus, ¿no es así? —Se acomodó sobre la cama mientras que trataba de consolar a su amiga.

—No… —Aunque Signe no estaba realmente segura de ello.

—A mí no me mientas. Mi hermano es un idiota con todas las letras cuando se propone —le respondió la princesa para que la otra se sintiera más cómoda con ella.

—Se enfadó porque quería hablar con mi hermano —murmuró sin levantar la mirada.:—Ni siquiera sabía que mi hermano había sobrevivido y ahora apareció… —Suspiró.

Annelisse siguió dándole caricias mientras que aguardaba a que siguiera.

—Sigurd… Sigurd quiere llevarme. Dice que necesito aprender más sobre nuestra magia —Signe explicó. Algo dentro de ella le decía que debía seguir a su hermano, pero no podía romper la promesa que le había hecho a Magnus.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer tú? —Annelisse le preguntó:—Tienes que hacer lo que tu corazón te diga, por más cliché que suene. Berwald… —Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de proseguir:—Hizo lo que pareció más conveniente. Duele pero estoy segura de que ha tomado la decisión correcta —le explicó.

Esa noche, Signe se escapó del castillo y fue a la posada donde se encontraba su hermano. Buscó y buscó, hasta finalmente dar con la indicada. Tenía muchas cuestiones que plantearle, antes de tomar una decisión definitiva.

Mientras tanto, Magnus daba vueltas y vueltas por su habitación. Se sentía mal por la forma en que había tratado a Signe. No había hablado con ella en todo el día. Signe ni siquiera se había dignado a aparecerse durante el almuerzo o la cena.

Debía hacer algo al respecto. Tal vez podría dejar que su hermano se quedara allí, con ellos. Sí, esa parecía ser una buena solución. No quería perderla por una tonta discusión.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de la muchacha, sólo para encontrarlo vacío.

—¿Qué? —Magnus creyó que tal vez estaba aún con sus animales.

Bajó de inmediato y se dirigió al jardín, pero allí tampoco estaba. Corrió hacia el invernadero pero no había señales de su presencia.

A Magnus le estaba palpitando el corazón con rapidez. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso se había marchado sin que le dijese nada? Su tez se volvió pálida. No, no, no. ¿Cómo era posible que aquello hubiera sucedido?

Buscó por todas partes y repentinamente vio una sombra que se movía con rapidez hacia una puerta trasera. Sabía que era una insensatez acercarse sin tener un arma, pero en aquel momento no estaba pensando.

—¡Oye, tú! —Magnus salió corriendo al encuentro de aquella misteriosa persona quien se detuvo en el momento que escuchó aquel grito.

Magnus bajó el ritmo y se detuvo apenas a unos cuantos metros de ese alguien.

—Baja tu capucha… —Se aclaró garganta, intentando sonar más autoritario.

Signe le hizo caso y descubrió su rostro ante él. No era la manera en que quería mantener aquella conversación. Había creído que iba a poder salirse con la suya sin que Magnus se percatara de su ausencia.

—Signe… —Magnus le abrazó firmemente. Estaba aliviado aunque no sabía porqué ella estaba allí.

—Tenemos que hablar, Magnus —dijo en una voz fría.

Magnus se asustó pero no le quedaba de otra. Tampoco le culpaba. Se había comportado como un niño caprichoso.

La noche fue espantosamente larga para Magnus. No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando pero aceptó cada palabra que Signe le dijo. Sabía que no podía cortarle las alas, ¿qué clase de monstruo sería si así lo hiciera? Podía detenerla pero jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño o a coartarle la liberta. No. Él quería que ella fuera feliz.

—Te esperaré —anunció el monarca después de que Signe le dijera sus planes:—No importa cuánto tiempo, voy a estar aquí, esperándote —le prometió.

—No hace falta… —Signe se sonrojó. Por supuesto, eso era lo que su corazón deseaba. Pero ¿qué tan realista era esa expectativa?

—Lo haré, Signe. Me enamoré de ti desde que te trajeron a este castillo y no hay distancia que pueda cambiar eso —le replicó Magnus con firmeza antes de darle un beso sobre su frente. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ella. No quería perderla de vuelta. Sin embargo, lo que más temía era que ella lo odiara y era capaz de sacrificarlo todo para que eso no sucediera.

—Voy a volver, tonto —le prometió antes de ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Magnus:—Voy a volver —le repitió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Magnus tomó el mentón de la muchacha para mirarle a sus ojos.

—Quiero que me prometas algo más —Magnus respiró profundamente. Sabía que era algo sumamente apresurado pero era ahora o nunca.

Signe asintió en silencio. Lo que fuera. Lo que fuera.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo cuando regreses —le pidió casi suplicando:—Es apresurado pero si aún sigues sintiendo algo por mí, quiero que seas mi reina —Su corazón latía a mil kilómetros por hora.

—Yo… —Signe estaba asombrada:—Podrías casarte con cualquier mujer de la nobleza —le recordó.

—Podría pero no quiero. Quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre —Le apartó el cabello que cubría parte de su rostro. No quería desprenderse de ella en lo absoluto.

Signe aceptó antes de fundirse en un beso con el otro, beso que deseaba que no terminara jamás.

La muchacha contempló el anillo que le había entregado Magnus como símbolo de su promesa. Aquella sortija le había pertenecido a la madre de él y ahora ella era su poseedora. Le dio un suave beso antes de guardarla en una diminuta bolsa que colgaba de su cuello. Tenía un motivo para regresar. Contempló al rey y a su hermana por una última vez.

—Vamos —Sigurd le dio una suave patada al grifo para que emprendiera vuelo.

Signe asintió y se giró. Iba a volver, se dijo. Iba a cumplir con su promesa.

Magnus estaba devastado. Primero se había ido su mejor amigo y ahora, la persona que más amaba en su vida. ¿Qué diablos había hecho para merecer todo esto? Sabía que cada uno estaba tomando la decisión que más le convenía para sí mismo y para el reino. Era un maldito egoísta.

Annelisse se acercó a su hermano mientras que éste contemplaba la manera en que Signe se alejaba con Sigurd. Posó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho para consolarle. Al final, se habían quedado ellos dos solos en un mundo que apenas conocían.

—Volverá —Annelisse seguía dolida por la marcha de Berwald y aunque en su momento le había culpado a Magnus, ahora lo veía con otra perspectiva.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —Magnus le preguntó con una voz quebrada.

—Lo hará —Annelisse le respondió con una confianza que no estaba segura de donde provenía:—Te lo ha prometido, ¿no es así? —No sabía qué clase de conversación habían tenido pero creía saber que Signe era capaz de decir lo que fuera necesario para que Magnus se quedara aliviado.

El rey asintió en silencio.

—Tienes un reino que gobernar, Magnus —Se recostó sobre su hombro:—Tienes muchos súbitos que están dispuestos a dar la vida por ti, incluyendo a Berwald y Signe. No desperdicies su sacrificio —Cerró los ojos un momento. Estaba cansada.

Magnus se secó las lágrimas que caían de su rostro. Su hermana gemela tenía razón. No había tiempo para desperdiciar. Él también que dar su mejor esfuerzo para enfrentar al enemigo que en cualquier momento podría aparecer.

—Vamos, tenemos asuntos que resolver —Magnus se dio la vuelta. Tenía que seguir adelante. Algún día, volvería a verse con Signe.

* * *

Gracias por leer~.


	10. Chapter 10

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

 **X**

Pasaron cinco largos años desde la despedida entre Signe y Magnus. Pronto éste y su hermana cumplirían los veintiún años de edad, lo cual significaba que oficialmente serían mayores de edad y el monarca finalmente tendría todo el poder entre sus manos. Lastimosamente eso también implicaba una mala noticia para Annelisse, pues ya estaba en edad de casarse.

La sumatoria de eso era un gran dolor de cabeza para Magnus. Aquella noche, él y su hermana se encerraron en su despacho. Mientras que la comisión que trabajaba para los festejos de los próximos cumpleaños, ellos estaban discutiendo de cuestiones íntimas.

—¡¿Por qué tienes que escuchar a un montón de viejos verdes?! —Annelisse estaba cansada de escuchar proposiciones de matrimonio. Ella estaba más que segura que, a pesar de la distancia que existía entre ambos, su corazón todavía pertenecía a Berwald.

Magnus se encogió de hombros. Él la comprendía a la perfección. No había audiencia en el que un noble se atreviera a ofrecerle a su hija en matrimonio.

—Por cortesía —Magnus recordó cuando había comenzado su reinado y todavía no sabía cómo manejar a la gente. En aquel entonces, hubiera cedido a la presión, pero había aprendido a imponerse como gobernante:—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez puedas encontrar un buen candidato —bromeó.

Los cinco años de gobierno le habían cambiado. No sólo había crecido en altura ni aumentado su musculatura. Ahora se conducía de una manera mucho más confiada e incluso altanera. Había dejado de ser el adolescente de quince años que no sabía dónde estaba parado.

Sin embargo, su hermana no mostraba señales de que aquel comentario le hubiera causado gracia.

—Sólo porque no me ha propuesto matrimonio y no sea del estatus social, no quiere decir que…

En ese momento, Magnus se levantó y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hermana.

—Justamente eso de él te quería hablar —Magnus se apartó porque sabía cuál sería la reacción de Annelisse.

La princesa también había sufrido algunos cambios. Había dejado crecer su cabellera hasta la altura de la cadera. Aunque seguía mostrando rebeldía hacia la etiqueta y todo lo que ponía en peligro a su personalidad, se había dejado llevar por la moda de la época. Si bien aún usaba blusas y pantalones para su entrenamiento, los vestidos colmaban su armario.

—¿De Berwald? ¿Qué sabes de él? —le preguntó sin disimular que estaba intrigada.

La correspondencia con el mencionado era escasa, porque el ejército no le permitía comunicarse mucho con ellos. Sólo lo había visto en un par de ocasiones desde que aquel se había ido y apenas habían sido un par de días como mucho.

—Vendrá para la ceremonia de la fiesta —le explicó con una enorme sonrisa:—Creo que tal vez en estos días estaría llegando —añadió.

Annelisse lanzó la silla al suelo y abrazó con fuerza a su hermano. Esa era la mejor noticia que había podido darle. Nunca había entendido porqué el ejército no le daba más tiempo libre. En las cartas, aunque eran cortas, le había relatado sobre la mala comida y el tiempo horrible que azotaba aquellos parajes.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido? —Annelisse se dio cuenta de la estupidez de su pregunta apenas la pronunció:—Por supuesto, eres el rey —contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

Magnus le acarició el cabello antes de apartarse.

—¿Cómo van los estudios con Thorvald? El fuego de aquel lugar aún no se ha extinguido pero no se ha propagado —Magnus no había dejado de pensar en el sacrificio de su padre. Lastimosamente no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para dedicarle con más detenimiento al asunto:—Estoy considerando enviar una expedición.

Annelisse estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de la vuelta de Berwald, que tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar.

—Eh… Seguimos buscando en los libros antiguos alguna manera de apagarlo. Hay una biblioteca muy antigua en la ciudad de Virymnas que tal vez nos pueda dar una mano —Annelisse disfrutaba realmente de las tardes que pasaba con el anciano, aunque temía que el pobre hombre pronto falleciera.

Magnus asintió. Tenía que tomar muchas decisiones pero prefirió no decírselo a su hermana. Volvió a sentarse y suspiró. Luego le regaló una sonrisa.

—Bueno, tal vez volvamos a hablar del asunto después de las fiestas —comentó el rey. Quería un respiro de todos los problemas y la celebración era la excusa perfecta.

La princesa entendió a la perfección la indirecta de su hermano. Se estiró y se dio la vuelta para emprender la retirada. Sin embargo, una duda le asaltó y decidió quedarse por un par de minutos más. Annelisse, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba preocupada por el rey. Ya no se divertía tanto como antes y sus sonrisas eran contadas.

—¿Has sabido algo de Signe? —Se animó a cuestionarle. Sabía que ese tema era difícil pero vio un destello en los ojos de Magnus, que le indicaban que aún sentía algo por ella.

Magnus negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que va a cumplir con su palabra —Magnus intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de ello. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperarle? ¿Y si algo le hubiese pasado durante su viaje= Eran preguntas que le asaltaban todo el tiempo.

—Deberías… —Annelisse negó con la cabeza. Sabía que estaba a punto de decir algo extremadamente hipócrita. Pero veía a su hermano como una flor que se estaba marchitando con demasiada prontitud.

—Dime —Magnus estaba dispuesto a escucharla. Era la única persona ahora que podía decirle las cosas sin que se enfadara.

La muchacha tragó saliva y agarró todo el coraje que tenía en su interior.

—Deberías considerar a algunas de las muchachas que se te ofrecen. Tal vez nada serio, pero un poco de diversión no te vendría mal —le aconsejó antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Magnus sonrió por la desfachatez de su hermana. En más de una ocasión, lo había considerado. Quizás era el momento de volver a planteárselo.

Llegó el día de la fiesta. Magnus se miraba en el espejo mientras que el sastre y sus ayudantes le ayudaban a colocarse el traje que habían diseñado especialmente para la ocasión. Toda la ropa era un color blanco marfil con toques dorados. La capa era de piel de oso y Magnus había elegido una corona hecha de oro blanco. Estaba resplandeciente.

Su hermana le aguardaba afuera de su dormitorio. Al igual que la vestimenta de Magnus, lucía un resplandeciente vestido del mismo color y con los mismos detalles. La tiara que estaba usando llevaba diamantes incrustados.

Las puertas se abrieron y Magnus le ofreció el brazo para que se aferrara al mismo.

—¿Crees qué va a llegar? —Annelisse le preguntó nerviosa a su hermano. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a hacer más apariciones en público. Pero el causante de su tensión no había aparecido en el tiempo que su hermano le había mencionado.

—Por supuesto que lo hará. Es un hombre de palabra —Intentó apaciguarle.

Se dirigieron al palco real, donde en las afueras del palacio, los ciudadanos les estaban aguardando. Dos guardias abrieron las puertas e ingresaron al balcón. Annelisse siempre sorprendía de la cantidad de gente que se reunían para aquellos eventos.

Después de saludar a la gente que los vitoreaban, se dirigieron a la entrada del palacio. Allí un carro les buscaría para llevarles al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta principal, en donde los nobles estarían aguardando por ellos.

Annelisse trataba de no pensar demasiado en ello. Tal vez el viaje era largo y quizás por inclemencias del tiempo, Berwald había sido incapaz de llegar a tiempo. Suspiró.

La carroza real aguardaba con dos caballos tan blancos como la nieve. Magnus ayudó a Annelisse a subirse a la misma y luego él hizo lo mismo. Él se mantuvo a pie por un rato para continuar saludando a la gente. Lo que al principio le había parecido vergonzoso, ahora le parecía de lo más natural. Luego se sentó a su lado.

La princesa tenía ganas de recostar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Magnus pero sabía que su tocado se desharía con facilidad. Así que se vio obligada a intentar mostrarse feliz. No quería dar lugar a la habladuría de la gente.

No obstante, por unos minutos, se dio la vuelta y Annelisse no pudo evitar la sorpresa. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y estuvo a punto de saltar de la carroza. Pero Magnus le tomó gentilmente de la mano para traerla hacia su lado e intentar calmarle.

—Ya tendrás la oportunidad de hablarle —Magnus sonrió con suficiencia. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Había conseguido obtener una verdadera sonrisa de su hermana.

Detrás de la carroza, los oficiales sobre caballos negros y pardos custodiaban la misma. Entre aquellos oficiales, usando su nuevo uniforme rojo y blanco, se encontraba Berwald. Éste se había contenido de ir a ver a Annelisse antes, por instrucciones de Magnus. Había aguantado años sin verla pero ahora que estaba a una escasa distancia de ella, apenas podía contenerse.

Finalmente llegaron al palacio donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta. Aquel edificio había sido construido hacía más de quinientos años con la sola finalidad de servir como lugar para celebrar los mayores acontecimientos de la realeza. Desde conquistas y victorias, hasta nacimientos y matrimonios.

Magnus bajó de la carroza y con Annelisse a su lado, entró al lugar. Todo estaba adornado de los colores rojo y amarillo. Había abundantes mesas con flores de las más extravagantes en el centro de las mismas. Un grupo compuesto de los mejores músicos tocaba una de las canciones favoritas del monarca.

Tras dar un breve discurso, Magnus dio inicio a las celebraciones. Él se sentó en su trono mientras que su hermana tomaba el primer lugar a la derecha. El monarca tuvo la esperanza de que tal vez Signe se apareciera. Ni una sola carta de ella había recibido, pero aun así creía que era posible que apareciera. Incluso había dejado un vestido para ella en el castillo por si aquel milagro ocurriera.

Mientras que el rey se divertía con los invitados, tres desconocidos ingresaron a la fiesta. Usando magia en los encargados de velar sobre los invitados, el trío consiguió llegar hasta el salón principal. Se trataban de dos mujeres y un hombre.

—Será una grata bienvenida para Markell, ¿no creen? —preguntó la muchacha de cabello cobrizo. No dejaba de contemplar al rey y recordar su único encuentro. Aún le parecía graciosa su reacción.

—Si conseguimos nuestro objetivo… —le contestó la segunda mujer quien contemplaba el lugar. Buscaba con los ojos a los guardias y los contaba en su mente.

—No se preocupen, damas —El muchacho esbozó una escalofriante sonrisa:—Hoy es el día que tanto hemos esperado —Golpeó la vaina de su espada un par de veces y luego se metió entre la gente.

Las otras dos se dispersaron, a la espera del momento indicado para atacar. Una de ellas no podía esconder la emoción que experimentaba en aquel momento. Markell, su tan ansiado y querido Markell, volvería y esta vez, se aseguraría que nadie le impidiese su regreso.

En ese momento, Berwald finalmente se acercó al rey y a la princesa. Magnus tuvo que tomar de la mano a Annelisse para que no saltara de su asiento e hiciera un escándalo.

—Su Majestad —Hizo una reverencia ante el monarca y luego se dirigió a la princesa:—Anne… —A pesar de la calma que aparentaba, la idea de estar tan cerca de la muchacha, hacía que su corazón latiera con rapidez.

—Berwald, mi viejo amigo —Magnus se puso de pie para estrecharle la mano:—Me alegro que hayas podido venir —añadió con una sonrisa que podría competir con las luces que adornaban el salón.

—Gracias a ti conseguí el permiso finalmente —Realmente se lo agradecía. Aunque no se arrepentía de haber ingresado al ejército, había días en los que necesitaba de un descanso.

Silencio incómodo. Annelisse quería hablar a solas con Berwald pero no quería ser grosera con su hermano. Además, se sentía mal por abandonarle de ese modo. Sin embargo, Magnus no lo dudó un instante.

—Deberían ir a bailar, no se preocupen por mí —Magnus hizo un ademán y se sentó sobre su trono.

—¿De verdad no te importa? —Annelisse quería asegurarse de que estaba de acuerdo y que no lo decía simplemente por mera amabilidad.

—¡Ve! —exclamó el muchacho:—Ya algún noble intentará hablar conmigo de alguna cuestión aburrida —le explicó:—Al menos, uno de los dos se tiene que divertir en la fiesta de su cumpleaños —añadió.

Berwald tomó la mano de la princesa y ambos se dirigieron a la gran pista que tenía el salón. Se empezaron a escuchar algunos cuchicheos y rumores, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó. Había algo más que les interesaba en ese momento que lo que la gente podría llegar a decir.

—Lamento no haberte escrito más —Berwald se disculpó:—No quería que sospecharan nada —Recordó los primeros meses en los que había estado en el ejército y la verdad era que no se había animado a escribirle nada, por temor a que la princesa estuviese enfadada con él.

—No te preocupes. —Annelisse contempló los ojos del otro y sonrió:—No pensé que te volverías más guapo de lo que ya estabas —le confesó con un suave rubor en las mejillas. No quería que aquel momento terminase y si aquello se trataba de un sueño, rogaba a que no le despertasen.

Berwald se quedó en silencio, avergonzado. No sabía qué decir al respecto. Se sentía un hombre afortunado. Mientras que daban una vuelta en silencio, al muchacho le pareció ver un rostro conocido. ¿Acaso era la misma mujer que hacía tantos años se le apareció en el camino? Ambos se miraron por un largo rato y luego ella desapareció.

—¿Berwald? —Annelisse se dio cuenta de que estaba desconcertado por algún motivo:—¿Está todo bien?

Berwald sacudió la cabeza y asintió.

—Sólo estoy cansado, eso es todo —Le atribuyó al largo viaje que había hecho para llegar tiempo. Apenas había descansado porque no quería decepcionar ni a su mejor amigo ni a Annelisse. No iba a soportar ser la causa por la cual ella estuviera triste.

—Tonto —Ella murmuró pero no podía esconder lo feliz que estaba. Quizás estaba siendo egoísta, pero hacía un largo tiempo que no se sentía tan halagada. Sabía que no podía besarle pues la gente los miraba con mucha atención pero ya se daba por complacida al estar tan cerca de él:—¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado? —le sugirió.

Berwald dudó, más que nada por respeto a Magnus. No quería que pensara que se estaba aprovechando de su hermana bajo sus propias narices.

—Para hablar —aclaró Annelisse al darse cuenta de que el soldado no estaba seguro:—Tal vez para besarnos, pero principalmente para hablar. Es imposible hacerlo con todas estas mriadas encima de nosotros —le explicó antes de suspirar profundamente.

—Vamos —Finalmente aceptó. Al fin y al cabo, no tardarían mucho tiempo.

Annelisse le regaló una sonrisa, complacida con su respuesta. No obstante, mientras que se dirigía hacia una puerta que daba hacia las habitaciones privadas del palacio, se percató de una alta figura que le parecía conocida. Se quedó parada para descifrar en dónde lo había visto. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al recordar al hombre que casi la estranguló en su propia habitación.

El sujeto se volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa que le causó escalofríos, antes de continuar con su camino.

—Anne… —Berwald le jaló suavemente del brazo:—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó.

La muchacha suspiró. No, era imposible. ¿Cómo iba a colarse en aquel lugar siendo que había seguridad en la entrada?

—Nada, nada. Vamos, tenemos que regresar antes de que la cena comience —La muchacha salió de allí con prisas.

Por su lado, Magnus estaba terriblemente aburrido. ¿Por qué Signe seguía sin aparecer? ¿Por qué no le había enviado una sola carta? Frunció el entrecejo, tal vez era el momento de continuar con su vida. Quizás Signe se había olvidado completamente de él. No, no podía ser. Estaba seguro de que esa no era la razón.

De repente, mientras que observaba a la gente y a los invitados, se encontró con un rostro familiar. Era la mujer que había entrado a su habitación años atrás. Estaba completamente seguro de ello y sin dudarlo un segundo, se puso de pie. Lastimosamente, por el cargo que ostentaba, todo lo que hiciera, llamaba la atención.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en aquella mujer. Ésta se fue quitando el vestido en medio de la pista y Magnus no podía reaccionar. Estaba hipnotizado por su belleza. Su parecido con Signe era extraordinario.

Pero, por alguna razón, no podía moverse. Escuchaba las voces que le llamaban pero su cuerpo no respondía. De repente, sintió un intenso dolor sobre ambas rodillas y la sangre comenzó a emanar de las mismas.

—¡Qué nadie se mueva o al maldito rey lo decapito en frente de todos! —exclamó un hombre mientras que el filo de su espada, tan negra como la oscuridad de la noche, rozaba el cuello de Magnus.

Magnus intentó gritar pero no conseguía vocalizar en lo absoluto. Patético, pensó. Su padre al menos había muerto en batalla. Qué vergüenza, se había descuidado. Había creído que el asunto se había solucionado y había ocurrido lo contrario. Tal vez, por idiota, se lo merecía. Aunque, en su interior, deseaba ver a Signe una última vez.

La misma mujer que le había embrujado, se agachó y le tomó del mentón.

—Como todos los hombres, idiota —Le dio una cachetada con fuerza:—Deberías alegrarte, no verás en lo que se va a convertir tu reino —murmuró:—Además, tendrás la gracia de que será el rey verdadero el que va a arrebatarte todo, incluso tu vida —añadió.

—Deberíamos divertirnos con él, ¿no te parece? —preguntó el sujeto que seguía sosteniendo la espada a apenas unos centímetros del cuello de Magnus.

—Markell decidirá lo que se va a hacer con él, es su trofeo después de todo —comentó una tercera voz.

El monarca cerró los ojos. ¿En dónde estaban Berwald y Annelisse? Mejor era así, tal vez. Fuera lo que fuera a ocurrir, se iban a salvar. Aunque, por un lado, habría deseado que le ayudaran para salir de esa situación.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba lagrimeando. No sólo era un idiota, sino además un cobarde. Maldijo su suerte en ese instante. Si tan sólo hubiera prestado mayor atención, si tan sólo hubiera dedicado su tiempo en estudiar a aquellos extraños sujetos en lugar de… No había nada más que hacer. Lamentarse no iba a solucionar nada en lo absoluto.

Más gritos y gritos. Magnus realmente no podía ver nada. Se estaba desesperando. Algo se había desatado en aquel momento pero ni siquiera podía moverse para observar el panorama. ¿Y si alguien querido estaba muriendo por su culpa?

Escuchó el sonido de espadas que resonaban contra otras. Una pelea estaba sucediendo en aquel momento. Magnus estaba indignado, no podía ni siquiera ser partícipe de la misma. Juró que se salía de aquella situación, buscaría la manera de vengarse y de compensar a aquellos que estaban luchando por él.

Luego alguien le levantó. La espada ya no estaba por su cuello. Pero se encontró con una mirada tan frígida que podía compararse a los mismos glaciares. Este hombre vestía todo de negro. Tenía una marca en una de las mejillas y tenía una barba incipiente. Jamás lo había visto y aun así, le parecía familiar.

—Pensé que valdrías la pena, pero ni siquiera pienso molestarme en matarte —Se encogió de hombros y le quitó la corona de la cabeza:—Esto es mío, gracias —Y arrojó a Magnus al suelo como una bolsa de patatas.

Lo contempló un largo rato, como si Markell no estuviera seguro de lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

—¿Qué hacemos con él? —preguntó la muchacha que había embrujado a Magnus.

—Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, Sissa —le indicó Markell:—Como por ejemplo, anunciar que el rey ha muerto —Markell miró con desdén a Magnus y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago.

Markell sonrió al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro del ahora antiguo monarca. Como si aquello hubiera sido un bono a todo lo que había logrado. La humillación de éste le parecía divertida y quiso disfrutarla hasta el último momento. Luego se dio la vuelta para continuar con sus planes.

Magnus hubiera preferido que lo hubiesen matado. No podía moverse, no sabía sobre el destino de su hermana y mejor amigo, y ahora le sacaron el título. Ni que decir que le habían quitado todo rastro de dignidad. ¿Por qué le habían perdonado la vida?

Quería darse por vencido cuando alguien se apareció. Magnus vio la sombra y por un momento, creyó que habían venido para terminar con el trabajo. Sin embargo, fue gratamente sorprendido.

—No te he dejado solo —Una voz muy familiar le susurró al oído antes de darle un beso sobre la frente.

Ella le abrazó con tanto cariño que Magnus sintió un regocijo enorme. O quizás era el dolor que sentía por la patada que había recibido unos minutos atrás. Las lágrimas de la muchacha caían por su ropa pero no le importó. Al fin, ella había llegado.

Signe cerró los ojos y murmuró un hechizo. Una ráfaga pasó por el cuerpo de Magnus y éste sintió que su cuerpo salía de la prisión invisible en la cual había estado atrapado.

El humo ya se había disipado y lo que vio fue una aberración. Había cuerpos por todas partes. Buscó a Annelisse y a Berwald, pero no había señales de ellos. ¿En dónde estaban? ¿Lo habían abandonado? Sin embargo, pronto fijó su atención en la figura que se encontraba frente a él.

—Llegué tarde. Lo siento —Signe se disculpó antes de sentarse sobre el suelo y acariciar el cabello de Magnus. Había tanto que quería decirle pero sabía que tenían que actuar con rapidez.

El muchacho no podía hablar de la impresión. Era ella, después de todo. Había venido.

—Tenemos que huir, Magnus. No sé a dónde, pero creo que te han perdonado la vida por muy poco —Signe tocó con cariño las mejillas del noble con cariño:—¿Crees qué puedes caminar hasta la salida posterior?

Pero en lugar de contestar la pregunta de Signe, Magnus se arrastró hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, tratando de obviar el dolor que sentía en ambas piernas. Después de aquel desastre, después de haberlo pedido todo, ahí estaba ella, a su lado.

Miró sus magulladuras y vio que tenía una venda que cubría parte de su brazo derecho. Sus manos eran de un azul marino. Su vestido estaba roto y estaba descalza. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó su atención, fue su rostro. Era tan bonita como la había recordado.

—Magnus… —Signe insistió al recibir respuesta.

Pero el muchacho, en lugar de decir algo, se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un beso en los labios. El resto del mundo podía esperar. No le importaba nada más. Sólo sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho. La amaba tanto como hacía cinco años atrás. Lo había perdido todo y aun así, creyó que tendría las fuerzas para continuar.

Una vez que se separaron, Magnus asintió.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo —le suplicó, haciendo una mueca. Aún sentía el dolor de las flechas sobre sus rodillas.

Signe suspiró. Todavía se sentía culpable de no haber llegado antes. Sin embargo, al ver que Magnus parecía estar revitalizado, ella se percató que tampoco podía rendirse. Aunque todo estaba perdido.

De ése modo, pese a que las circunstancias habían cambiado por completo, ambos estaban decididos a dar una pelea. La guerra apenas había empezado.

* * *

Varias cositas (?)

1\. Quise enfocarme más en Magnus porque se supone que él es el protagonista. Por otra parte, pensé que si lo escribía de otra manera, habría un embrollo de personajes, lmao.

2\. Sé que faltan muchos detalles. MUCHÍSIMOS. Estos se van a ir descubriendo con el tiempo, incluyendo qué pasó con Berwald y Annelisse y de dónde viene Signe.

Espero que me tengan paciencia. Ahora se viene la acción, aunque para ser sincera, esta historia es larguísima. Ya se los hago saber.

En fin. ¡Les deseo que pasen unas excelentes Navidades y si no festejan la Navidad, entonces una felices fiestas! ¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

A las afueras del palacio, Berwald y Annelisse lo observaban con atención. No habían sido capaces de defender a Magnus y ahora se preguntaban por la suerte de éste. ¿Había muerto? No. Annelisse sabía que su hermano era fuerte.

—Deberíamos entrar de vuelta —La muchacha sugirió. Tenía que rescatarlo. ¿Acaso él no haría lo mismo por ella?

Pero pronto sintió que Berwald la estaba estirando hacia unos arbustos. Al principio, se resistió. Creyó que estaba actuando de forma cobarde. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Markell con la corona de su hermano sobre su cabeza, se estremeció. Era una réplica casi exacta de Magnus, excepto por la cicatriz en una de sus mejillas y la barba incipiente.

Annelisse se quedó entre los arbustos con su pareja mientras que observaba cómo los otros tres seguían a Markell. Tenía ganas de enfrentarles pero sabía que era el momento. Vio a Bertram y éste miró hacia su dirección, con una sonrisa que le causó escalofríos.

Cuando finalmente desaparecieron, Annelisse corrió hacia al interior de la fiesta. No quedaba un solo alma. De repente vio a Signe que intentaba levantar a su hermano pero como ella era muy delgada, no podía hacerlo.

Annelisse salió e hizo una señal a Berwald para que viniese pronto. Se le vino un montón de horribles pensamientos. Después de que Markell hubiera hecho su entrada "triunfal", Annelisse había perdido el rastro de lo que le había pasado a Magnus.

Respiró profundamente y se acercó a Signe.

—¿Estará bien? Dime que estará bien —le preguntó a la muchacha.

—Le acabo de hacer dormir. Está con mucho dolor —admitió Signe y luego miró a Berwald:—¿Podrías llevarlo hasta el jardín exterior? Ahí está mi hermano y los grifos —Signe no quería perder más tiempo del necesario.

Berwald levantó a Magnus por los hombros y lo llevó hasta el lugar indicado. Annelisse siguió a Signe, algo sorprendida por su forma de actuar. Si estuviese en su lugar, era muy probable que estuviera perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

Sigurd estaba aguardando impacientemente cerca de los animales. Aunque su hermana le había pedido que esperara allí, pensó en ingresar, por temor a que ella hubiera sido presa de una trampa.

Berwald colocó a Magnus sobre el lomo de uno de los animales y lo ató para que no cayera.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Signe? —Annelisse preguntó.

—Tengo que llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Markell se ha autoproclamado rey, así que el castillo no es más seguro —respondió ésta:—No sé porqué le han perdonado la vida pero temo que Markell cambie de opinión —explicó.

Annelisse suspiró. Hasta se habían apoderado de su residencia. Sin embargo, había cosas que debía salvar. Debía buscar un par de libros, además de su carcaj con flechas. Además, debía de cambiarse de ropa. Quizás lo mejor sería intentar esconderse por un tiempo.

—Nosotros iremos al castillo —Annelisse anunció. Por supuesto que temía por su suerte, pero alguien debía hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura? Podría ir yo solo —Berwald estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera suceder. Annelisse no tenía experiencia en combate y estaba seguro de que esos cuatro eran mucho más poderosos de lo que parecían.

Annelisse se dio la vuelta y frunció el entrecejo.

—Estoy segura, Berwald. Tenemos que hacerlo —Puso una mano sobre el pecho del soldado:—No podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya —Se mordió los labios. Le habían arrebatado a su padre y habían lastimado severamente a su hermano. No, no podía dejarlo así.

Sigurd escuchó la conversación y decidió ayudarlos.

—Lleven dos de los grifos. Los van a necesitar para escaparse —Sigurd silbó y un par de animales surgieron de los cielos, hasta descender en el jardín:—Son inmunes a la magia negra así que no podrán ser utilizados por Sissa —les explicó.

—¿Sissa? —Annelisse se acercó a uno de los animales e intentó acariciarle las plumas.

—Sissa es la bruja que siempre está cerca de Markell —Sigurd suspiró:—No puedo explicártelo ahora. Aunque tiene relación con nuestro clan —En sus largos viajes, habían sido capaces de identificarla.

Signe se subió al animal que cargaba también a Magnus. Lo miraba de reojo. Estaba tratando de controlar sus emociones. Luego miró a Annelisse.

—Nosotros iremos a la isla de Terrynar. Allí Magnus podrá sanar sus heridas —Sabía que era arriesgado mencionar su dirección, a sabiendas de que cualquier curioso podría vender luego esa información.

Dicha isla se hallaba al sur del país. La ciudad se hallaba rodeada por frondosos bosques y para cualquiera que no la conociera, pensaría que estaba inhabitada. Signe la había elegido porque era uno de los pocos lugares donde la magia blanca todavía se practicaba y donde Magnus podría estar en paz.

Annelisse asintió. Ella no sabía todavía lo que harían luego de salir del castillo. Sin embargo, algo le decía que Berwald ya lo estaba planeando.

—Tenemos que irnos —Sigurd se subió a otro animal:—Les vamos a encontrar, ustedes no se preocupen —Este hizo un movimiento con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y dar un par de patadas al torso de animal.

—Anne, no te preocupes por Magnus. Nos volveremos a ver —Signe le prometió:—Y vamos a recuperar lo que se ha perdido —añadió.

Annelisse se dio cuenta de que la muchacha en realidad se estaba controlando. Pensó ver una lágrima correr por una de sus mejillas pero prefirió no decir algo al respecto. Aunque temía sobre lo que podría suceder, confiaba en ella plenamente.

—Lo sé —Annelisse respondió:—Nos volveremos a ver, Signe —O al menos, eso esperaba.

Pronto los dos hermanos se perdieron de vista.

—¿Aún quieres ir al castillo? —Berwald pensó que sería mejor buscar un lugar para resguardarse, pero Annelisse era muy testaruda y prefería no llevarle la contraria.

La muchacha sonrió y luego se subió al grifo con cierta dificultad. Cómo odiaba ese maldito vestido.

—Por supuesto —contestó Annelisse antes de emprender el vuelo.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, ingresaron por la puerta que utilizaba el servicio doméstico. Anneliss earrojó sus tacones ya que le resultaba imposible correr con los mismos sin lastimar sus pies. Su primera prioridad fue la de llegar hasta su habitación.

Berwald encabezaba la marcha, pues temía que aquellos cuatro hubieran colocado sus propios guardias pero todo parecía relativamente normal. Tenía su espada desenvainada por si se encontraran con una sorpresa desagradable.

Sin embargo, el castillo parecía muerto. Como si hubieran pasado años desde que lo habían abandonado. ¿Acaso les estaban tendiendo una trampa?

Llegaron al piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones reales. Berwald miró por todas partes y agudizó su oído, pero nada. Así que Annelisse ingresó a su dormitorio.

—Me quedaré haciendo guardia mientras… —Berwald no terminó de hablar cuando Annelisse le agarró de la mano.

Berwald nunca había estado en esa habitación y de hecho, jamás se lo hubieran permitido entrar. Sin embargo, Annelisse se había olvidado del protocolo o en realidad, no le importaba demasiado. Ella cerró la puerta y la trancó, para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera ingresar.

—Tendrás que ayudarme —Ella le avisó, con las mejillas sonrojadas:—Si estuviera Signe aquí, le pediría a ella pero… —Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta.

El muchacho se quedó contemplando el tocado y luego la espalda de ella. No entendía qué quería, aunque quizás era porque estaba pensando en un montón de cuestiones en aquel momento.

—Ayúdame a salir de este vestido —Annelisse suspiró:—Es bonito y todo, pero ¿sabes lo pesado que es y cuánta gente me ha ayudado a meterme en él?

Berwald dejó su espada a un lado y bajó el cierre del vestido. Le tembló un poco la mano y estaba seguro de que Annelisse se dio cuenta de ello.

La princesa se sacó el vestido lo más rápido que pudo pero estaba atorada en el montón de telas.

—¡Ayúdame! —Volvió a exigirle a Berwald. Entendía sus dudas pero ese no era el momento de pensar en nada erótico.

Berwald se puso en frente de ella y le tendió la mano para que pudiera salir. Annelisse pisó lo que había sido su vestido y sonrió a su pareja. Todo lo que ella vestía ahora era una fina ropa interior blanco.

Berwald le echó un pequeño vistazo y luego se dio la vuelta.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó mientras que trataba de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pues temía cierta reacción su cuerpo. Había pasado años desde que había visto a Annelisse por última vez y no esperaba ver aquella imagen esa misma noche, aunque lo hubiere deseado.

Annelisse se echó a reír. Le resultaba adorable. Sin embargo, no tenía mucho tiempo para ello. Buscó la ropa que solía usar para los entrenamientos con Thorvald y luego su carcaj con sus flechas. Arrojó su tiara y se arregló el cabello. Por último, sacó dinero de su reserva, pues era probable que tuviesen que escapar de la capital por un tiempo.

—Ya puedes mirarme de nuevo —Annelisse anunció para que Berwald pudiera darse la vuelta de inmediato.

El muchacho hizo caso pero seguía creyendo que la princesa seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre. Sacudió la cabeza, ya tendrían tiempo para conversar largamente. Volvió a tomar su espada y abrió la puerta.

—¿A dónde vamos? —inquirió el soldado.

—A la biblioteca de Thorvald —respondió ésta:—Hay un par de libros que tengo que llevar y quizás… —Annelisse se mordió los labios, dubitativa:—Tal vez pueda hablar con él.

—Deberíamos salir lo más rápido de aquí, Anne. No estamos en condiciones de combatir contra ellos—le recordó Berwald. Aún estaba exhausto por culpa del viaje que había hecho para llegar a la fiesta a tiempo y aquel combate le había desgastado. Si todavía se mantenía a pie, era por Annelisse.

 _Durante la fiesta, al ver que Magnus estaba siendo amenazado por un sujeto extraño, Berwald no había dudado en intentar liberarlo. Desenvainó la espada lo más rápido posible, sin importarle los gritos de los otros invitados._

— _Líberalo ahora —Le amenazó, mientras que avanzaba a paso firme._

 _El sujeto sonrió. Había algo macabro en su sonrisa. Sus ojos eran tan rojos que Berwald se preguntó si no estaba sangrando._

— _Como quieras —Soltó a Magnus y éste cayó al suelo._

 _Berwald intentó atraparlo pero Bertram le amenazó con la punta de su espada._

— _No es tan fácil —El hombre se colocó enfrente del monarca:—Todo tiene un precio._

 _Berwald suspiró, no estaba totalmente recuperado de la cabalgata que había hecho. Sin embargo, tenía que hacer el esfuerzo. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, en posición defensiva._

— _Vénceme y puedes llevártelo —le dijo con soberbia._

 _Sin embargo, una mujer se le acercó a Bertram antes de que diera un paso hacia adelante._

— _¿Acaso estás loco? Markell se enojará contigo si llegas a perderlo —Miró de arriba abajo a Berwald._

 _Éste la reconoció de inmediato. Era la mujer que se le había presentado cinco años atrás. Su cabellera era tan negra como la oscuridad de la noche. Ella le devolvió la mirada con desdén antes de desviarla hacia Bertram. Apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del sujeto que estaba a su lado._

— _¡Sé lo que hago, Metta-Lisse! —Bertram exclamó:—Mi espada no tiene competencia —añadió. Estaba seguro de su victoria._

— _Sólo no quiero que Markell se decepcione —murmuró un beso en la mejilla:—Aunque estoy segura de que no lo harás —Sonrió antes de desaparecer entre la multitud._

 _Bertram se encogió de hombros y dio un paso al frente y dio la primera estocada. Berwald movió su espada frente a su cuerpo para evitar el golpe. Si tan sólo tuviera un escudo cerca de él, pensó. Pero no era el momento de lamentarse._

 _Los golpes fueron cada vez más intensos. Berwald tensó la mandíbula. Vio cómo aquella espada partía en dos con facilidad las sillas. Un mal paso y podría no contar el cuento._

 _Pero pronto los ataques se detuvieron y una neblina cubrió la sala._

Con sigilo, fueron hasta la biblioteca de Thorvald. De vez en cuando, escuchaban los gritos de los guardias y luego silencio. Ambos sentían impotencia, pero al mismo tiempo, pensaban que si hacían algo en aquel momento, tal vez su sacrificio sería en vano. Era injusto y tal vez egoísta, pero la realidad era que no estaban preparados.

Berwald se preguntaba si Magnus había bajado la guardia. Sacudió la cabeza, no era su culpa. No era el momento de lamentarse sobre lo que se pudo haber hecho, sino el de buscar posibles soluciones.

Llegaron a la planta baja. Berwald se asomó y vio que los cuatro estaban disfrutando de una cena. Markell estaba sentado en la cabecera, con la corona de Magnus, disfrutando de una cerveza. Berwald estuvo a punto de empuñar su espada, pero Annelisse le retuvo.

—No, todavía no —le susurró:—Ya llegará tu momento, pero no es éste —añadió.

El hombre guardó de vuelta su arma en su vaina. La princesa le hizo un ademán para que le siguiera. Ella se agachó y se fue en gatas hasta la puerta del comedor. Rogó para que no la vieran o estaban perdidos.

Sissa arqueó una de sus cejas pero Markell le sirvió un poco de vino. Miró a sus alrededores y pensó que tal vez estaba alucinando. Quizás solamente era la borrachera.

Una vez que Annelisse hubo cruzado, se escondió detrás de la puerta y esperó a que Berwald hiciera lo mismo. Le resultó una eternidad. Se pegaron a las paredes y continuaron su camino.

Bajaron con lentitud por la escalera que se dirigía hacia la biblioteca. del anciano. Annelisse se preguntó si el hombre continuaría ahí o si ya se había marchado. Ahora que se veían obligados a abandonar aquel castillo, Annelisse pensó que no le había dedicado el tiempo suficiente al estudio o de lo contrario, tal vez pudo haber prevenido aquel desastre.

Golpeó la puerta y aguardó. No quiso insistir mucho por temor a que los escucharan. Berwald se quedó detrás de ella por si alguien hubiera decidido seguirles.

La espera resultó una eternidad.

—Soy yo, Annelisse —murmuró la muchacha, pues quizás el anciano sabía ya de los nuevos dueños de casa.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, la puerta se abrió.

—Entra, entra —Una mano anciana le hizo el ademán para que ingresara.

Annelisse se dio la vuelta y le agarró de la mano a Berwald, para que la acompañara.

El anciano cerró la puerta de inmediato. Contempló a la pareja y respiró profundamente.

—¿El rey? —Fue su primera pregunta aunque tenía una idea debido al desorden y al ruido que se habían apoderado del castillo desde hacía una hora o dos.

—Está a salvo pero malherido. Lo han depuesto —Annelisse cerró su puño debido a la frustración que ello suponía.

Thorvald asintió.

—Tienes que ponerte a salvo —le recomendó el anciano:—Serán semanas de celebraciones pero luego… —Se encogió de hombros:—Es probable que empiece la cacería. Tu hermano y tú corren graves peligros.

Annelisse tragó salivo y apretó la mano de Berwald. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a mostrar debilidad en ese momento.

—Vamos a huir de la capital, ¿no es así, Berwald? —Annelisse miró a su pareja. Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si éste no hubiera aparecido para la fiesta. Agradecía de todo corazón de que estuviera a su lado.

—Iremos a… —Pero el anciano interrumpió a Berwald antes de que éste pudiera decir otra palabra.

—No me lo digas. Si llegan a capturarme es posible que me pregunten sobre ello. No, es mejor no saberlo —El anciano respondió y luego se dio la vuelta:—Vienes por un par de libros, ¿no es así?

Sin perder tiempo en esperar respuesta, el hombre rebuscó entre su librería.

—Sí. Aquel libro donde hablaban de ellos… —Annelisse recordó aquel primer libro que le había mostrado.

El hombre sacó el libro que estaba justamente sobre su mesa.

—Le falta una hoja. Aún no se cómo se ha podido desprender —Thorvald tenía sus teorías pero prefirió callarse:—¿Y el otro?

—La historia de los reyes de nuestro reino —contestó con seguridad.

Thorvald obedeció y tras encontrar el libro, colocó un mapa dentro del mismo.

—No lo revises ahora. Cuando llegue el momento, lo entenderás —le dijo el anciano.

Annelisse contempló a Thorvald por un largo rato. No quería dejarlo solo con aquellas cuestionables personas.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? —le sugirió la princesa. Después de todo, le había enseñado bastante. Había sido su compañía, cuando Berwald y Signe habían abandonado el castillo. Tenía que hacer algo por él.

El anciano negó con la cabeza.

—Mi lugar es cerca del rey aunque éste no sea legítimo —contestó y al ver que Annelisse estaba a punto de llorar, se acercó a ésta y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros:—Ya he vivido lo suficiente, Anne. Mi hora va a llegar pronto. Sólo seré una carga para ti.

Pero la princesa no quería abandonarlo.

—Tienes que venir, Thorvald. Has hecho tanto por mí —insistió. Sin embargo, Berwald comenzó a jalarle de la mano para su desesperación.

—Anne, tenemos que irnos ya —Berwald estaba preocupado de que los descubrieran allí.

El anciano estaba de acuerdo con Berwald.

—Toma —Thorvald se sacó una cadena que contenía una preciosa esmeralda en el medio:—Nunca he tenido hijos y creo que te quedará mejor a ti —añadió antes de entregarle la joya.

Annelisse se la puso de podía dejar de llorar en aquel momento.

—Vete ya —El anciano le hizo un ademán para que se fuera:—No te preocupes por mí. Haz justicia por tu padre —El hombre se dio la vuelta de inmediato, ya que sabía que la otra iba a prolongar la despedida. Por un momento, realmente se creyó incapaz de dejarla ir.

Berwald volvió a jalar a Annelisse y esta vez, ella le hizo caso. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Finalmente consiguieron salir del castillo. Annelisse le echó un último vistazo. Se preguntó cuándo volvería a habitar aquel lugar. Sin embargo, pronto otra cosa había captado su atención. El cielo estaba completamente negro, sin ninguna estrella que adornara el firmamento. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿A dónde vamos, Ber? —le preguntó a su pareja mientras que cargaba los libros sobre el lomo de su grifo. Una sensación de miedo se apoderó de ella ahora que estaba a solas con él.

—Esta noche iremos al siguiente pueblo. Luego… —Berwald se acercó a la princesa para ayudarla a subir. Por un momento, ambos intercambiaron miradas y se sintió tentado a besarla, pero el tiempo estaba corriendo en contra de ellos:—Sé un lugar en el norte donde podríamos quedarnos —añadió sin dar más explicaciones.

Annelisse asintió. Confiaba plenamente en él por lo que no hizo más preguntas. Además de que estaba agotada y sólo veía la hora de descansar.

Pronto emprendieron el viaje.

Desde una de las torres, Markell y Sissa contemplaron a Annelisse y a Berwald.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres dejarlos escapar? —preguntó Sissa. Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlos prisioneros, pero Markell parecía no tener apuros.

—Esta noche es para celebrar. Mañana será la coronación y anunciaremos la muerte de Magnus —contestó Markell:—Tenemos cuestiones más importantes en las que preocuparnos —Éste se atrevió a poner su brazo alrededor de la cadera de Sissa.

—¿Y si regresan? —Ella no estaba conforme con la respuesta. Temía que aquel triunfo se fuera tan rápido como lo habían conseguido.

Markell sonrió.

—No son un desafío para nosotros, Sissa —suspiró:—¿Por qué no vamos a la alcoba real y estrenamos la cama? —le preguntó antes de morder suavemente la piel de su cuello.

Sissa supuso que era una batalla perdida y no tenía sentido continuar con la conversación.

—Me parece una buena idea —murmuró antes de seguir a Markell. Miró por una última vez a las bestias que volaban y luego continuó con su camino.

A kilómetros de allí, Signe y Sigurd habían llegado a la residencia de este último. En ella, le esperaba la esposa de Sigurd. No esperaba su regreso tan pronto. Pero pronto vio de que se trataba de una emergencia.

—Leena, necesito que prepares una cama rápido —Sigurd le pidió.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó la mujer con desconcierto.

Sigurd se apartó de su vista y vio que Signe estaba acariciando a lo que parecía ser el cabello de alguien.

—El rey está herido y viene con nosotros —Sigurd le explicó enseguida.

Leena abrió de par en par sus ojos violetas e ingresó a la residencia de inmediato para hacer los arreglos.

Mientras tanto, Signe había comenzado a llorar. Había tratado de mostrarse fuerte desde el comienzo pero las emociones eran demasiadas para contener. Quizás si hubiera llegado antes a la fiesta, hubiera podido impedir todo lo que había pasado. Tal vez Magnus aún seguiría estando en el trono.

Se arrodilló frente al animal. Estaba exhausta. ¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer ahora?

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Habían estado viajado hasta al amanecer. Cuando finalmente descendieron, Annelisse tuvo la impresión de que Berwald estaba usando lo que le quedaban de fuerzas para continuar despierto. Quería decirle algo al respecto, pero se dio cuenta de que no era el momento. Tenía que confiar en él.

Abandonaron a los animales en los alrededores del pueblo. Berwald no le dijo nada, simplemente se dirigió hacia una posada. Annelisse observaba los alrededores con atención. Como parte de la familia real, nunca había estado en un sitio tan remoto. Incluso dejó de caminar detrás de su pareja para contemplar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un par de mujeres llevaban consigo un par de baldes, en dirección al río. Varios carromatos iban ingresando al centro del pueblo y el mercado comenzaba a cobrar vida de a poco. Incluso unos cuantos niños ya estaban corriendo por delante de sus padres, riendo y hablando de cuestiones sin importancia.

Por lo que pudo observar, se trataba de gente de lo más sencilla, parecida a la que trabajaba en el servicio de su castillo.

El soldado se dio la vuelta y se percató de que había una distancia considerable entre él y ella. No, eso no era lo que le inquietaba. Lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que Annelisse destacaba demasiado. Aun cuando se había deshecho de su vestido, ella tenía una especie de halo que hacía que simplemente llamara la atención y no le cabía duda de que aquellos pueblerinos se darían cuenta de ello.

Le tomó suavemente del brazo y Annelisse pareció despertar de una especie de ensoñación. Ésta se limitó a reír por su torpeza.

—Deja de mirar así —Berwald le reprendió. Era evidente que pronto tendrían que viajar a otro lugar.

—¿Por qué? No estoy haciendo nada malo —Aquella petición se le hizo extraña. Annelisse sólo estaba echándole un vistazo a aquel sitio.

El soldado se dio la vuelta. Sabía que la princesa no estaba acostumbrara a que le dieran órdenes. Pero tenían que pasar desapercibidos, si pretendían seguir con vida por largo tiempo. Además, debido al cansancio, no estaba de humor para andar con muchos rodeos.

—Porque llamas la atención de la gente —Berwald le explicó en una especie de susurro:—Cuando nos busquen y pasen por este pueblo, van a recordarte —murmuró antes de girarse sobre sus talones:—Luego hablaremos más detalladamente —añadió y continuó su camino.

Annelisse no supo qué responder. Ni siquiera se había percatado de ello hasta que Berwald lo hubo mencionado. Agachó la cabeza y se limitó a seguirle hasta la posada. Incluso se sintió algo apenada, pues lo último que deseaba ser era una carga para Berwald.

Una vez dentro, Berwald se encargó de rentar la habitación. Pensó que, como aún no habían fijado un rumbo determinado, lo mejor sería ahorrar tanto dinero como fuera posible. No era así como había soñado pasar la primera noche con Annelisse, pero las circunstancias habían dado un giro muy brusco.

La princesa observaba como un par de sujetos jugaban a los dados a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Un sujeto la miraba como si estuviera a punto de devorarla, pero pronto ella se sintió la mano de Berwald y el alivio se apoderó de ella.

—Perdona, pensé que sería lo mejor para ambos —Berwald se disculpó. Además del tema del dinero, la realidad era que no veía el momento de poder dormir. Había cabalgado durante días casi sin detenerse. No era un simple capricho, era una necesidad que su cuerpo le estaba reclamando.

Annelisse se rió, antes de acariciarle una de sus mejillas. Se sentía afortunada, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Al menos, lo tenía a él a su lado. Le tomó de la mano y le siguió hasta la habitación que ocuparían por el resto de la semana.

El militar depositó sus pertenencias y las de su acompañante en una esquina. Trancó la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera ingresar a su habitación. Luego se dirigió a la cama, se descalzó y se quitó la camisa. Contempló a Annelisse una vez más. Todo parecía un sueño. Nunca se le había ocurrido que ella y Magnus lo perderían todo tan rápidamente. Sin embargo, vio aquella oportunidad para disfrutar de su compañía, ya que nunca habían pasado mucho tiempo solos.

Annelisse se paseó por la habitación. Era muy rudimentaria en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrada. No obstante, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba la persona con la que había soñado por tanto tiempo. Se recordó que aquel viaje distaba mucho de ser uno de placer y que la razón por la cual estaban allí, era porque aquellos individuos se habían apoderado de sus vidas.

—Deberíamos descansar —Berwald le sugirió. La verdad era que ya no aguantaba más el sueño.

—¿Crees que Magnus estará bien? Confío en Signe, por supuesto —Annelisse se daba vueltas por la habitación mientras que trataba de procesar todo lo que había tenido que hacer durante la noche. Todavía le costaba creer aquellos acontecimientos.

—Está en buenas manos —Pero Berwald no se atrevió a decir si su mejor amigo se recuperaría del todo. Estaba seguro de que aquello había sido un gran golpe emocional para el rey, o mejor dicho, el depuesto rey.

Annelisse suspiró y se arrojó a la cama. No era tan cómoda como la de su dormitorio, pero era lo suficiente para poder dormir por unas cuantas horas. Observó a Berwald y de inmediato, se acurrucó contra su pecho. Se sentía segura entre sus brazos, como si nada en el mundo pudiera afectarle en ese instante.

—¿Qué crees que estará sucediendo en el palacio? Hemos dejado abandonada a toda esa gente —La princesa era consciente de que habían huido sin pensar en nada más. Sin embargo, quería pensar que todo lo que habían hecho era simplemente posponer una batalla.

El silencio se adueñó del dormitorio y la muchacha miró hacia arriba. Berwald se había quedado completamente dormido. Ella sonrió. Tal vez podría acostumbrarse a esa vida, después de todo.

Lejos de allí, Markell hacía su entrada en la sala donde Magnus solía tener sus reuniones con el consejo de ministros. Markell no se sorprendió en lo absoluto al darse cuenta de que más de la mitad de los mismos ya habían partido. No le importaba, ya que pronto regresarían más de su séquito. Por supuesto, todo dependía de las grandes habilidades de Sissa.

Se sentó en el trono con gran parsimonia y contempló a cada uno de los presentes. Era evidente que el miedo les invadía. Una escueta sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Esto iba a ser interesante.

A su derecha, se hallaba Bertram. Había solicitado que le acompañara, pues estaba seguro de que tendría que cortar algunas cabezas y su mejor amigo era el más indicado para aquella tarea. Miró de reojo su espada, era evidente que ésta ya había probado un poco de sangre. Luego volvió a mirar al grupo reunido frente a él.

—Magnus está muerto —O lo estará pronto, pensó Markell. Aquellos hombres no necesitaban saber la verdad. Continuó:—Esa es la realidad y yo soy el nuevo el rey. No quiero escuchar ninguna queja —Sabía que se estaba arriesgando, pero había esperado por aquel instante por tanto tiempo, que no le importaba.

Los rumores comenzaron a esparcirse en la habitación. Sin embargo, Markell levantó una mano para acallar el salón.

—Yo soy el responsable de haber matado al rey Mikkel —admitió y prosiguió, sin importarle la reacción de aquellos hombres:—Por lo que, verán, oponerse a mí no es una opción —dijo de forma tajante.

Bertram sacó su espada de la vaina. Resplandeciente y tan negra como la oscuridad que asolaba las cuevas más profundas, aquella arma estaba diseñada para provocar la más rápida de las muertes con un solo movimiento elegante y eficiente. El hombre inspeccionó el salón con su vista, listo para emplearla. Después de tantos años de uso, aquella espada era prácticamente parte de su brazo derecho.

—Por supuesto, pueden intentar ir en mi contra pero… —Markell sonrió antes de señalar la espada de Bertram:—Dudo que quieran probar el filo de mi mano derecha —añadió.

Mientras aquella reunión proseguía, Sissa tenía un trabajo pendiente. Desde el día que puesto sus ojos sobre aquel castillo, estaba determinada a destruir un par de libros que sabía que se encontraban allí. Después de todo, era ella la autora de uno de ellos y el segundo daba demasiada información sobre ellos, información que debía desaparecer de una vez por todas.

A su lado, le seguía Metta-Lisse. Ésta estaba sumamente aburrida y además, Sissa le había pedido su compañía como favor especial. Después de todo, aunque la nueva reina se consideraba capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario para eliminar aquellos libros, asesinar nunca había sido lo suyo. Lo había hecho, por supuesto, pero Metta-Lisse estaba mejor preparada para ello.

Abrió la puerta que daba a la biblioteca de Thorvald. Sin decir nada, bajó por las escalaras y examinó el lugar. Arrugó la nariz, aquello le llevaría tiempo.

—Vaya. Me siento un hombre muy afortunado al tener la visita de su Majestad —Thorvald murmuró mientras que recorría con lentitud su amplia biblioteca. Salió de entre las sombras y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de aquellas mujeres.

Sissa sonrió. Estaba segura que aquel hombre había ayudado a aquellos dos muchachos a escapar la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no perdía nada con hablar con él, supuso.

—Tienes una maravillosa biblioteca —La mujer se acercó a uno de los estantes y leyó los lomos de cada uno de los libros. Se trataban de textos antiguos, de aquellos que sólo habían sobrevivido un par de ejemplares como mucho. Negó con la cabeza, no podía distraerse, ya tendría el tiempo para inspeccionar el resto:—Estoy buscando "Tratado de la Magia" e "Inicios del Reino". Estoy segura de que los tendrás.

Thorvald esbozó a su vez una sonrisa, mostrando los pocos dientes que le quedaban.

—Lamentablemente he prestado esos libros, Majestad —Thorvald contestó. En teoría, no estaba mintiendo:—Pero espero que pueda encontrar otro que sea de su agrado —explicó.

La sonrisa de Sissa desapareció por completo. Sus puños se cerraron y en sus ojos se reflejaba la furia que se estaba apoderando de ella. Aquellos libros jamás debieron haber visto la luz y ahora se veía obligada a buscarlos en otro lugar.

—Ni Markell ni yo hemos dado autorización para eso, viejo —Sissa le recriminó y continuó:—Sólo eres guardián de estos libros. Es el monarca quien dispone de uso como quiera —Dio un par de pasos hacia al anciano, quien parecía imperturbable:—¿Quién los tiene? —preguntó pese a tener una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.

Thorvald se sentó. Había anticipado esa situación y el veneno comenzaba a hacer efecto. No obstante, hizo un último esfuerzo para contestar a la mujer.

—Magnus sigue siendo el rey, por más que ahora esté en otro lugar —Thorvald pensó que la muerte ayudaba a ser más valiente. El tiempo era cada vez más valioso y pronto solo sería un cadáver:—Sissa, ya has sido reina y si no fuera por ti, tal vez esta nación no existiría. Dime, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? Deberías estar descansando —Thorvald se atrevió a preguntarle.

Sin embargo, Sissa no estaba de humor. Si no fuera por el valioso contenido de aquellos estantes, tal vez ya hubiera incendiado todo el lugar. Sin embargo, se dio la vuelta y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a Metta-Lisse. Ésta había traído su ballesta y estaba preparada para disparar en cuanto Sissa le diera la orden.

Aunque ardía de rabia por aquella impertinencia, la nueva reina decidió contestarle. Al fin y al cabo, pronto sería hombre muerto. ¿Qué más daba?

—Mi vida y la de mi esposo se acabó demasiado pronto. Tú, que pareces haber leído sobre nosotros, sabes muy bien que apenas pudimos disfrutar de nuestro reinado. ¿Qué tiene de malo querer una segunda oportunidad? —Sissa cerró los puños y respiró profundamente:—Estos niñatos no saben nada.

—Los niñatos van a vencerte, Sissa. Estás arruinado tu legado y el de Markell —Thorvald sentía que comenzaba a entumecerse. Sonrió, no era el final que había esperado pero al menos lo había hecho bajo sus propios términos:—Recuérdalo.

Metta-Lisse no dudó en disparar la ballesta. Apuntó directamente al corazón. No quería escuchar las palabras de un anciano que no sabía nada. La sangre brotó por el pecho de éste y la mujer se dio por satisfecha.

—Insensato —murmuró Metta-Lisse. ¿Qué podía saber aquel hombre sobre sus vidas? No era una mujer que se dejara llevar por sus emociones, pero el anciano había conseguido sacarle de sus casillas.

Sissa no respondió nada. Salió de aquella habitación de inmediato y cuando Metta-Lisse estuvo segura, se dio la vuelta. Aunque había querido controlarse, la rabia hacía estragos en su interior. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una pequeña bola de fuego totalmente negro se formó en una de sus manos, para luego lanzarla hacia aquella habitación. Luego trancó la puerta.

—Parece que, a pesar de todo, tendremos que salir de cacería —dijo a su cuñada:—Aunque eso tendrá que ser después de las celebraciones —Sissa no había olvidado que Markell deseaba una coronación y que Metta-Lisse había expresado cierto deseo que quería cumplir.

—No te preocupes por eso. Bertram y yo conocemos este reino como la palma de nuestra mano —Metta-Lisse estaba emocionada. Al parecer, aquella existencia tendría un motivo para continuar, pensó.

Se separaron y Sissa se dirigió a una habitación donde se hallaba el oráculo, que por tantas generaciones había sido empleado por la familia real. Por el demacrado estado del sitio, se dio cuenta de que hacía años que nadie entraba allí. Se preguntaba por qué, ya que estaba segura de que Signe y su hermano formaban parte de su mismo clan. Tal vez si lo hubieran consultado, hubieran podido prever aquella situación.

Daba igual, habían triunfado. Sin embargo, creyó conveniente consultar con el mismo. No quería que se repitiera el pasado o al menos, quería ver si era necesario tomar precauciones para evitarlo. Arrojó una moneda y suspiró.

—¿La historia volverá a repetirse? —preguntó con serenidad. Muchos siglos atrás, había pasado prácticamente cada día de su reinado en ese lugar. Esperaba que esta vez no fuera necesario.

Pronto unas cuantas imágenes se formaron en el agua oscura. Una tras otra se sucedieron con rapidez. Sissa arrugó la frente. Era evidente que Markell había tomado una mala decisión el día anterior al perdonarle la vida a ese miserable. Cuando las imágenes se desvanecieron, Sissa tuvo que controlarse para no echarse a llorar. Tenía que hablar cuanto antes con su pareja.

A la tarde, Markell había dado por finalizado la reunión con su gabinete. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que soportar a esos incompetentes? No era ningún idiota, el olor a revuelta apareció en el momento en que aquel grupo de hombres había desaparecido de su vista.

Estaba agotado y deseaba descansar. Markell estaba asombrado de que su cuerpo aún pudiera experimentar tales sensaciones. ¿Acaso Sissa había cometido un error? No. Quizás aún no se había recuperado por completo tras aquel encuentro con aquel rey y su segundo al mando. Miró su brazo, donde le había atravesado la espada. La herida aún estaba allí.

—¿Crees que puedes controlar a los guardias? —le preguntó a Bertram.

—Markell, estás haciendo una pregunta muy estúpida —Bertram se dio la vuelta y sonrió. No podía esconder lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de aquella situación.

—¿No te duele? —Markell señaló la cicatriz en el cuello del nuevo general del ejército.

Bertram se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió macabramente.

—No perderé la cabeza esta vez, Markell —Se encogió de hombros antes de salir de la amplia habitación. Había mucho que hacer.

Sin embargo, el descanso no le duró demasiado a Markell. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, Sissa hizo su aparición. Trancó la puerta para que nadie pudiera ingresar mientras que hablaba con su esposo.

Si bien estaba cansado, Markell no podía dejar de deleitarse con la imagen de Sissa, que iba acercándose a él. Tal vez era aquel vestido beige con el cual se deslizaba a cada paso o aquel cabello que parecía flotar con cada movimiento que ella hacía. Si había algo que no había cambiado en lo absoluto, era su amor por ella.

Ella se sentó sobre su regazo y él se recostó sobre su pecho. Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, antes de que él decidiera hablar.

—Ocurre algo, ¿no es así? —le cuestionó. Por supuesto, no se quejaba en lo absoluto de su presencia. Simplemente tenía una idea de que algo le inquietaba.

Sissa se puso de pie y luego de unos cuantos minutos en silencio, decidió plantearle la situación.

—Tenemos que matar a esos muchachos, Markell —Ella bajó la cabeza. Podía ver que aún quedaba algo de misericordia en su pareja, pero quizás podía hacerle cambiar de opinión una vez que le explicara lo que acababa de ver.

—No representan amenaza alguna. Magnus no podrá ponerse de pie por un largo tiempo y para cuando lo haga, el ejército estará a mi favor. Las flechas de Metta-Lisse no son armas cualquieras y tú sabes muy bien eso, Sissa —Markell estaba intrigado por la opinión de su mujer.

Sissa suspiró.

—Ellos van a levantarse contra nosotros, Markell. Lo he visto —Sissa se apresuró y luego se arrodilló frente a él:—Necesito que me escuches esta vez. Sé que no crees en el oráculo, pero neceisto que confíes en mí. Tenemos que matarlos antes de que sean una amenaza para nosotros —Le rogó.

Markell le tomó de las manos y le acarició el cabello con cariño. Vio la angustia en sus ojos, el reflejo del dolor por el cual habían atravesado muchos siglos atrás. Su temor era comprensible. Les había tomado tanto tiempo regresar y esta vez, deseaban disfrutar de la vida.

—¿Qué has visto? —Markell le tomó del mentón para contemplar sus ojos.

Sissa le explicó con detalles todo lo que había conseguido mostrarle el oráculo. Incluso tembló en algún momento determinado, algo extraño para una mujer que por lo general nunca mostraba miedo. Pero ella sabía que el oráculo nunca fallaba y que si no hacían algo al respecto, era probable que volviesen a su descanso eterno.

—Tenemos una misión, Markell —Sissa le recordó al final de toda su explicación.

—Lo sé —Éste se reclinó en el trono. Era distinto a lo que él recordaba, aunque no se quejaba. Era mucho más cómodo. Cerró los ojos y luego suspiró:—Una vez que consigamos estabilizar el gobierno, vamos a hacerlo, si eso te deja tranquila —Seguía creyendo que no valía la pena, pero conocía a Sissa y no iba a dejar de insistir hasta que lo aceptara.

La muchacha se puso de pie y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Su Majestad es muy generoso cuando lo desea —Sissa bromeó antes de alejarse del trono.

—Tal vez sean los años… —Markell se encogió de hombros y también se levantó:—Tenemos que planear la coronación. El pueblo tiene que conocer a su nuevo rey —Tomó de la mano a su mujer y salieron de allí.

A muchos kilómetros de allí, un fuerte grito resonó a la redonda. A Magnus le lloriqueaban los ojos por culpa del dolor. Respiraba con dificultad, pero al menos seguía con vida. Signe había puesto una venda rápidamente en el lugar donde había estado aquella flecha. Luego miró con reproche a Sigurd.

Sin embargo, tenía que concentrarse en Magnus primero. Cerró los ojos y tras murmurar un hechizo, una resplandeciente luz azul apareció. No era mucho, pero esperaba que al menos fuera lo suficiente para cerrar la herida por completo y para que el dolor desapareciera.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó a Magnus mientras que acariciaba su frente. No se había apartado de su lado desde que habían llegado allí, pese a estar exhausta.

El derrocado rey se limitó a asentir y regalarle una débil sonrisa. No estaba en condiciones de articular palabra alguna.

Luego Signe se dio la vuelta para hablar con su hermano.

—¿Acaso no hay manera de hacerlo de una manera menos dolorosa? —le reprendió. Signe estaba muy preocupada por Magnus. ¿Y si no se recuperaba del todo?

—Tengo que hacerlo rápido, Signe. No son flechas cualquiera —Sigurd se limitó a explicar. Observó la misma por un largo rato:—Tiene una runa inscripta en la punta —Pasó su dedo por el lugar exacto y luego se la entregó a su hermana para que la viera por sí mismo.

En los últimos años, Signe había aprendido el significado de las runas y cómo emplearlas. Por supuesto, no se consideraba una experta en ello. En cambio, su hermano sí lo era. Nunca había visto una como ésa en su vida.

—¿Qué significa? —le preguntó mientras que Sigurd se lavaba las manos en un recipiente que Leena le había acercado. Se estiró un poco, ya que aún debía extraer la segunda flecha que se hallaba incrustada en la otra pierna de Magnus.

—No estoy seguro. Es una runa muy antigua. Tengo que confirmar mis sospechas con mi libro —contestó éste y luego observó a Magnus:—¿Estás listo?

Magnus sonrió y asintió. Luego miró a Signe. Era la única manera de que pudiera soportar aquella tortura. Cuánto la había extrañado, pensó. Detestaba estar en esa lamentable situación y el tener que depender tanto de ella. Pero, al menos, estaba de nuevo a su lado.

Se repitió la operación y una vez terminada, Signe le sirvió a Magnus una poción para que pudiera dormir tranquilo y recuperar un poco de fuerzas. No podría caminar por unas cuantas semanas, como mínimo. Ella le besó en la frente y cerró la puerta del dormitorio con cuidado. Luego se desplomó en la silla más cercana.

Sigurd depositó ambas flechas llenas de sangre sobre una mesa y agarró un trapo para secarse la frente.

—Signe, ¿estás segura de todo esto? Entiendo que lo amas pero… —Sigurd fue bruscamente interrumpido por su hermana.

—Lo estoy. Deja de hacerme esa pregunta. Sé en el lío en el que me he metido —No podía abandonarlo. Magnus nunca le había dado la espalda, aun cuando la gente la había tratado de bruja. Por lo que ella sentía el deber de hacer lo mismo por él:—Él me ha hecho una promesa y sé que va a cumplirla.

Sigurd vio la determinación en los ojos de su hermana. No pensaba dejar de apoyarla, simplemente había querido que ésta hubiese puesto su vida como prioridad.

—Tenemos que recuperar lo que hemos perdido —Signe dijo mientras que cerraba los puños. No tenía la menor idea de cómo iban a hacerlo, pero era capaz de todo.

Sigurd colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Signe.

—Puedes contar conmigo —Sigurd le prometió. No tenía buena opinión sobre Magnus, pero confiaba en su hermana.

Días después, se celebró la coronación de Markell y de Sissa, como los nuevos reyes del imperio. Ambos lucían trajes tan blancos que competían con la misma luz de la luna. La diadema de Sissa iluminaba a quien se acercara a ella. No habían escatimado un solo centavo en aquella celebración.

Tras la coronación en la catedral central, ambos recorrieron las calles sobre una carroza rodeada de guardias. Tanto Metta-Lisse como Bertram estaban trabajando arduamente en la seguridad de la pareja real.

—Una nueva era ha empezado —Markell murmuró mientras que miraba a la multitud. No dejaba de preguntar cuántos de los presentes ya estarían trabajando para derrocarlo. Esbozó una sonrisa, quizás su nuevo reinado sería mucho más divertido de lo que inicialmente había esperado.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Chapter 13

Annelisse arrugó la frente cuando escuchó aquella sugerencia por parte de Berwald. No entendía por qué tenía que cambiarse de ropa. La que vestía era la adecuada para el viaje que estaban emprendiendo.

—No creo que sea necesario —La muchacha se cruzó de brazos. Había pasado toda su vida buscando excusas para no usar vestidos y ahora, Berwald esperaba que lo hiciera nuevamente.

—Anne… —El soldado puso una de sus manos sobre uno de sus brazos:—Yo estoy vistiendo mi uniforme y tú una ropa que llama la atención a todo el que te ve. Tenemos que pasar desapercibidos —Berwald le explicó. Al menos, si pretendían continuar con vida, debían de pasar como simples ciudadanos.

La princesa se soltó y luego se sentó sobre la cama. Buscó la manera de pensar de forma más lógica y olvidarse momentáneamente de su capricho.

—¿Realmente crees que deberíamos cambiarnos? —Si bien era cierto que no había visto a ninguna mujer con su misma vestimenta, tal vez simplemente era cuestión de buscar. Pero, por otro lado, ignoraba la vida que se llevaba en esos lugares, a diferencia de Berwald.

El hombre recorrió la habitación y corrió las cortinas, para contemplar el trajinar de la mañana. Su mirada se perdió en aquellas personas que ignoraban por completo que había sucedido un repentino cambio de rey. ¿Acaso les importaba siquiera? Tomó una larga bocanada de aire, antes de dirigirse a la princesa.

—Deberíamos adoptar nuevas identidades, además —Le sugirió. Berwald pretendía borrar todo rastro de la presencia de los dos. O al menos, que terminara en aquel pueblo.

Annelisse sonrió y se puso de pie. Sabía que estaban lejos de estar participando en una obra teatral, pero le intrigaba eso de pretender ser otra persona.

—Has pensado bastante en todo esto —Annelisse colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho del soldado, quien se ruborizó al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Tenemos que sobrevivir, Anne —Berwald estaba determinado a recuperar lo que ella y su hermano habían perdido. Tal vez les llevaría incluso años antes de volver a poner un pie en el castillo, pero eso no importaba.

—Tenemos que llegar a esa biblioteca —Thorvald le había confiado aquellos dos libros, pero Annelisse sabía que solo eran parte una investigación mucho más profunda. Markell y sus secuaces no eran humanos normales y tenía que descubrir quiénes eran en realidad.

Un par de días más tarde, se estaban preparando para abandonar aquel pueblo. Berwald creía que era de vital importancia no quedarse en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo y menos en un sitio que apenas estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la capital.

Habían comprado un par de caballos, pues ambos estaban de acuerdo que en los grifos llamarían mucho la atención. Al fin y al cabo, las únicas personas que empleaban semejantes animales para transporte, eran las que pertenecían a la familia real.

Annelisse se echó la capucha negra que había comprado sobre su cabellera, que ahora había perdido casi toda su longitud. Vestía en vestido pegado al cuerpo, de un color azul apagado. También había adquirido un abrigo de piel de oso, pues la temperatura solo bajaría en la medida que avanzaran en el norte del reino.

Por su lado, Berwald se había deshecho de su uniforme de gala y vestía como si fuera un simple mercader. Escondió su espada entre las pertenencias que habían adquirido para el viaje y a decir verdad, se sentía desnudo sin ella.

—¿Estás lista, Dagmar? —Aquel había sido el nombre que Annelisse había decidido adoptar frente a los extraños.

—Lista, Gustav —La princesa esbozó una sonrisa de picardía antes de montar la yegua parda que sería su compañera de viaje.

Estaban prácticamente en el camino que les llevaría a la siguiente ciudad, cuando varios personajes vestidos de negro empezaron a llamar a la gente.

—¡Reuníos, reuníos! —gritaban con fuerza mientras que la multitud se agolpaba en el centro de la ciudad.

La pareja intercambió una mirada de suspicacia. Annelisse se había estremecido al ver a aquellos sujetos. No se parecían en lo absoluto a la guardia real, que por lo general vestía un uniforme rojo con detalles dorados. No era la única que se había estremecido por la presencia de aquellos soldados, las quejas de la gente no se hicieron esperar.

—Tenemos que irnos, Anne —Berwald temía que fueran descubiertos en aquel sitio. Su instinto le decía que aquellos hombres no traían buenas noticias.

Sin embargo, la princesa negó con la cabeza. Tragó saliva y se bajó del caballo.

—Quédate aquí, iré a ver de qué se trata —Annelisse estaba segura de que su disfraz sería lo suficiente como para pasar como una aldeana. No obstante, antes de retirarse, se dio la vuelta y le cogió de la mano a Berwald:—No te preocupes, cariño. Estoy segura de que no me verán —Bueno, eso esperaba.

Berwald arrugó la ceja, pero sabía que no tenía sentido contradecirle. Respiró profundamente y no apartó la mirada de ella. ¿Serían lo suficientemente rápidos para escapar de allí, si es que algo llegaba a suceder? Las dudas empezaron a agolparse en su mente.

Mientras que Annelisse intentaba hacerse paso entre la gente, un sujeto regordete, de nariz roja y cuyo botón del chaleco parecía que estaba a punto de dispararse en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, apareció.

—¡Soy el alcalde de este pueblo y demando una explicación para este barullo! —exclamó el hombre, mientras que la muchedumbre posaba su mirada sobre éste.

—Traemos noticias de la capital —respondió uno de los sujetos. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara negra y sólo se veían un par de ojos tan rojos como la sangre.

Después de mucho empuje, Annelisse consiguió situarse en una de las primeras filas. Había algo estremecedor en aquellos personajes. Sus ropajes negras parecían estar todas desgarradas. Esas máscaras escondían algo más que solo sus identidades. De repente, uno de estos soldados fijó la mirada en la princesa y ésta de inmediato bajó la mirada. Se estremeció por completo, sin lugar a dudas, esos guardias carecían de humanidad.

—Sobre los cambios que han sucedido abruptamente —comentó otro de aquellos extraños personajes:—Se trata sobre su amado monarca.

—El Rey Magnus ha muerto —anunció un tercero para la consternación de la gente.

Annelisse pudo escuchar el llanto de algunas personas, mientras que otras intentaban hablar sobre las demás para saber qué había pasado. A la princesa le entró piel de gallina, le resultaba extraño escuchar sobre la supuesta muerte de su hermano. Tuvo ganas de gritar que no era así, pero se contuvo.

—Por el momento, estamos investigando su asesinato —Aseveró el primero, aunque era evidente que dijera lo que dijera, la gente no calmaría. En fin, tampoco es que le importaba demasiado. Estaba cumpliendo con la tarea que Sissa le había encomendado.

—Pronto recibirán la visita de su nuevo rey, su Majestad, Markell —añadió el segundo:—Y de la reina Sissa —explicó.

—¿Qué ocurrió con la princesa Annelisse? —preguntó una señora que todavía llevaba un canasto lleno de víveres.

—Es la que perpetró el golpe —Uno de los soldados dio un paso hacia adelante:—Ella en complicidad con el hijo del antiguo general Axel. También creemos que empleó a un par de brujos para hacerlo.

Annelisse se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar tal cosa. Se ajustó mejor la capucha que le tapaba el rostro. ¿Cómo osaban culparla a ella? Era evidente que ella y Berwald corrían un peligro mucho mayor del que jamás se había imaginado. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y de inmediato, intentó escapar de la muchedumbre.

—¿Y cómo podemos confiar en ustedes? ¡Tal vez sea un intento para derrocar al rey! —exclamó un sujeto lánguido, con una barba espesa. Era el herrero del pueblo y sostenía aún un martillo en sus manos.

—El rey Markell vendrá muy, muy pronto y todo aquel que cuestione su autoridad será ejecutado —advirtió uno de esos extraños sujetos.

Berwald estaba esperándola a unos cuantos metros del camino real, escondido entre algunos árboles, mientras que los caballos pastaban. Incluso desde aquella distancia pudo escuchar el murmullo de la gente. Sea lo que sea que hubiera sucedido, estaba seguro de que esos sujetos no eran de confiar.

La muchacha miró por todas partes antes de meterse en los matorrales y encontrarse con su pareja. Le explicó todo lo que había conseguido ver y escuchar. Berwald asintió y luego la rodeó con sus brazos, para al menos intentar tranquilizarla.

—Van a ejecutarnos, Ber —La muchacha se sostuvo de los firmes brazos de su pareja. Por primera vez, sus fuerzas parecían flaquear.

—Nadie te hará daño, Anne —Berwald acarició una de las mejillas de la princesa y le secó la lágrima que caía por esta. Le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de ir en busca de los caballos.

La princesa no podía sacudirse el extraño sentimiento que le había provocado aquellos ojos rojos infernales. Si aún se mantenía de pie en ese instante era porque contaba con la compañía de Berwald. No dejaba de preguntarse sobre lo que le habría ocurrido si éste no hubiese llegado a tiempo a la fiesta.

—Tendremos que evitar el camino real —Berwald había querido usar originalmente aquella ruta, pero con aquellos nuevos acontecimientos, tuvo que tomar una decisión de último momento.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Tal vez podríamos unirnos a alguna caravana o algo así —Annelisse vocalizó su temor. Jamás había estado mucho tiempo en aquellos bosques y si lo había estado, había sido con una guardia imponente. ¿Acaso Berwald sería suficiente? No quería que éste corriera un riesgo que podrían evitar.

—Conozco atajos. Llegaremos a un lugar donde podríamos descansar por un par de semanas y donde podrás leer esos libros que Thorvald te dejó —El soldado le explicó.

Berwald no dejaba de contemplar el rostro de la princesa, pues aunque en aquel momento demostraba estar asustada, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Estaba totalmente comprometido con su seguridad y no le importaba llegar a extremos para que a ella no le sucediera nada.

—Entonces vamos —Annelisse respiró profundamente y se esforzó para subirse sobre su yegua.

Berwald hizo lo mismo y después de un breve intercambio de miradas, éste encabezó el camino. Tenían que alejarse de allí en cuanto antes. Sólo esperaba no estar equivocado con la persona a la cual pensaba pedirle refugio.

En la capital, Sissa estaba postrada en la cama. Estaba agotada. Odiaba ese maldito cuerpo que tenía. La magia le requería el uso extraordinario de su energía y en ocasiones, terminaba completamente exhausta. El revivir de aquellos tres soldados le había demandado mucho más esfuerzo de lo que había creído en un principio.

Markell ingresó al dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tomó una silla y luego se acercó a Sissa. Le tomó de la mano y le dio un beso sobre la misma. Arrugó la frente, sabía que el estado en el que se encontraba su esposa era culpa de él. Tal vez le estaba exigiendo demasiado.

—Lo siento —Sissa era la única persona que era digna de aquellas palabras. Markell la cubrió con la sábana mientras que observaba su rostro pálido.

—¿Por qué? —La mujer preguntó y luego movió la cabeza para mirar al rey.

—Te estás esforzando demasiado —Markell respiró profundamente:—Otra vez, es mi culpa —admitió éste antes de bajar la mirada hacia al suelo.

Sissa sonrió. Si llegara a contar a alguien que su esposo sentía remordimiento, nadie se lo creería. Le vino el recuerdo de viejos tiempos y siempre Markell le había pedido disculpas, cuando requería de su asistencia. Al parecer, había ciertas costumbres que nunca cambiaban, a pesar de que había transcurrido más de un milenio.

—Sólo necesito de un descanso, Markell —Sissa se esforzó en sentarse sobre la cama:—Mi cuerpo aún no está acostumbrado a usar tanta energía —le explicó.

Sin embargo, Markell no estaba contento con aquella respuesta. Una y otra vez, Sissa le había demostrado su lealtad, siempre yendo a extremos para asegurarse de que todo fuera conforme a los planes establecidos.

—Sólo un poco más, Sissa —Markell suspiró. Sabía que no podían confiar en el ejército ni en el Consejo de Ministros. No, hasta que estuvieran reemplazados por sus viejos ministros:—Luego podremos disfrutar de la vida que se nos había arrebatado tan pronto.

La mujer puso una de sus manos sobre la cicatriz que cruzaba la mejilla de Markell. Aún recordaba al único sujeto había conseguido dañarlo de ése modo con su daga. No obstante, ella sabía que esa arma en particular estaba muy bien escondida y no había manera que alguien se hiciera con ella. Estaban a salvos.

—Tendré que ir a la tumba de Lutz y de Luciano —Sissa se recostó sobre el pecho de Markell. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento.

—Ahora no. Tómate todo el tiempo de descanso que necesites, ya los ubicaremos —Markell pensó que nunca antes se había visto tan frágil, ni siquiera durante sus dos embarazos. Sus dedos se enredaron por su cabello, ahora de color miel, con delicadeza., como finas cuerdas de violín. Podría pasar en aquella habitación por el resto de su vida.

En el despacho que alguna vez había pertenecido al padre de Berwald, Bertram y Metta-Lisse contemplaban el gran mapa que estaba desplegado en la mesa. La segunda estaba preocupada, la conformación del reino había variado bastante desde la última vez que había liderado a su escuadrón. Bertram sentía lo mismo.

—¿Qué haremos? —La mujer se sentó en la enorme silla tras la mesa y se recostó sobre el cuero.

—Tal vez los soldados que ha revivido Sissa nos podrían ayudar —Bertram apenas conseguía recordar los puntos clave del mapa. Al parecer, se habían construido nuevas rutas y habían surgido ciudades en donde antes había espesos bosques o imponentes desiertos.

Metta-Lisse nunca se había dado por vencida. Sabía que tenía un gran desafío por delante. Sonrió y miró a Bertram.

—No sería divertido si fuera tan fácil, ¿no lo crees? —Metta-Lisse observó al que fuera alguna vez el Gran Comandante del Reino. Aunque se notaba la enorme cicatriz que surcaba por su cuello, seguía pareciéndole el hombre más atractivo que alguna había visto.

Bertram se acercó a la mujer y se paró casi en frente de ella, apoyándose contra la mesa.

—Hace tiempo que tú y yo no salimos de cacería, mi querida esposa —Una escalofriante sonrisa apareció en su rostro:—¿Cuál es el apuro? Una vez que mi segundo en el mando regrese, podríamos darnos una escapada y viajar por el reino —le sugirió.

Los ojos rojos de Metta-Lisse resplandecieron al escuchar esas palabras. Durante su vida anterior, todo lo que había hecho era cumplir orden tras orden. Si bien era cierto que le debía lealtad a su hermano mayor, también lo era el deseo que sentía por disfrutar de la compañía de su esposo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado casados hasta que sucumbieron? ¿Tres, cuatro años?

—Me gusta como piensas, mi señor —Metta-Lisse se puso de pie y colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Bertram. Se río, al darse cuenta de la diferencia de altura entre ambos:—Por supuesto, si nuestras metas se cumplieran mientras nos damos una escapada, sería más que perfecto —añadió.

Betram se echó a reír antes de rodearla entre sus brazos.

—Siempre he dicho que no me gustaría ser tu presa —Si su mujer se destacaba en algo, era en su eficacia. Aquel escuadrón que había comandado mucho tiempo atrás había sido increíblemente efectivo, gracias a la inteligencia y astucia de Metta-Lisse.

—¿Quién dice que no lo eres? —Sus ojos rojos volvieron a iluminarse. Sin embargo, al ver el rostro de su marido, recordó lo que ella había querido hacer desde que habían regresado a la vida:—Sin embargo, hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes de atrapar a esos muchachos.

Bertram arqueó una de sus cejas. Tenía la impresión de saber de lo que se trataba.

—Quieres visitarlos, ¿no es así? —Bertram besó su frente con cariño.

—Sé que no volverán y prefiero que no lo hicieran, pero me gustaría… —Tomó una larga bocanada de aire antes de proseguir:—Me gustaría ver las tumbas de nuestros hijos —murmuró.

El hombre le acarició el cabello y suspiró. No había pensado en ellos en… Desde aquel encuentro con ese muchacho, en la fiesta donde habían conseguido derrocar a Magnus. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía sentir absolutamente nada por aquel. Era un enemigo que debía ser eliminado, ya que ponía en peligro todo por lo que habían trabajado.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —A Bertram le preocupaba que le flaqueara luego la voluntad a Metta-Lisse para realizar el trabajo que Markell le había encomendado.

—Sí. Jamás he dejado de hacer algún trabajo por sentimentalismo —Metta-Lisse arrugó la frente:—No te preocupes por mí.

La pareja se quedó hablando hasta tarde. Había tantos planes por hacer y tantos viajes que realizar que ambos estaban exhaustos. Se adueñaron de una habitación que se hallaba en el mismo piso que la de Markell y Sissa, para luego quedarse allí hasta al amanecer.

En un lugar recóndito de aquel mismo reino, Magnus estaba sentado a la orilla de un río caudaloso. Tenía remangado el pantalón y daba con cierta dificultad minúsculas patadas al agua. Jamás se había imaginado que su vida daría semejante cambio en tan poco tiempo. Levantó la mirada y vio las nubes. ¿Qué estarían haciendo Annelisse y Berwald en ese momento? Estaba preocupado por la seguridad de ambos. ¿Los volvería a ver pronto?

Constantemente se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado. Quizás si hubiera muerto en aquella fiesta, les hubiera ahorrado a todos el esfuerzo de pelear. ¿Acaso había algo por lo cual esforzarse en el futuro?

—Has estado muy callado en estos días —Una suave voz dijo antes de sentarse a su lado.

Magnus miró a su costado y ahí estaba Signe. Ésta le tomó de la mano y luego miró hacia la orilla contraria del río. Por un momento, el mundo se había paralizado. Solamente ella existía ante sus ojos. ¿Qué importaba si no volvía a sentarse en el trono? Su cabello plateado refulgía con el viento y agradecía estar tan cerca de ella para contemplarlo.

—Yo… —Magnus sonrió y bajó la mirada:—No es nada, no es nada —No tenía la menor idea sobre qué hablar. El hermano de ella le había dejado bien en claro que no era digno de ella y desde ese entonces, no dejaba de pensar en que tenía razón.

Signe no era de aquellas personas que fácilmente podían ser engañadas. Magnus había perdido aquella felicidad y alegría que tanto lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente con él. Había mucho que hacer todavía.

—¿Quieres que te cuente sobre mi viaje? —Signe no estaba segura de cómo comenzar, pero había algo muy curioso que había encontrado durante los primeros meses de su partida.

—¿No te arrepientes de haberme salvado? —Magnus contempló el agua bajo sus pies. Ni siquiera podía caminar. Se sentía como un completo inútil.

Signe apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombre de Magnus y suspiró. No apartó la mano de la del rey en ningún momento.

—No —Le sostuvo la mano con firmeza. Tal vez no era la vida con la cual habían soñado, pero al menos aún contaban con ella:—¿Te gustaría saber lo que sucedió durante mi viaje? —Signe le preguntó.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Sabes las noches que pasé esperando a que regresaras? —Magnus le cuestionó a su vez.

Signe asintió.

—El primer lugar a donde fui, fue el lugar donde nací. Una ciudad que solo existe en los libros de historia y en mapas antiguos —explicó con ojos ensoñadores. Parecía que había sido el día de ayer cuando se había embarcado en aquella aventura con su hermano.


End file.
